La vida es dificil y mas con niños
by Gleenatica
Summary: despues de la secundaria rachel y Finn comienzan una vida juntos pero las cosas no salen como se la esperan,  empiezan a tener problemas economicos y solo les queda trabajar de lo que jamas pensaron hacer...   hecho con una estupenda persona, paulitaaa !
1. algo nuevo me espera

Capítulo 1:

"Algo nuevo me espera."

Rachel, estaba afuera de su antigua secundaria, recordando todos los buenos momento que vivió ahí, donde encontró al amor de su vida, se divirtió mucho en el Club Glee, para ella lo mejor fue esa secundaria. Ella, ya no quería seguir recordando, porque le dio mucha tristeza; De repente apareció Finn, su novio, la besó y la tomó de la mano, para seguir caminando, y llevarla a un restaurante, como le había prometido.

(Llegaron al restaurante. Se sentaron, comieron, les trajeron el postre y Finn dijo:

- Rachel, te amo, y vos lo sabes, pero... Quiero pedirte un favor...-

- Lo que sea pedirme Finn...-

- Quiero que vivamos juntos-

Rachel, sin dudarlo acepto, y ambos se sonrieron.

Al terminar de cenar, Finn, cortésmente, acompañó a Rachel a su casa, donde ella vivía sola.

- Gracias,- dijo Rachel.

- De nada hermosa- Le respondió Finn con una sonrisa.

- ¿Querés... Pasar?- Preguntó Rachel.

- Perdón Rach, pero mañana tengo un día muy agitado- Respondió Finn.

- Esta bien... No importa - Afirmo Rachel.

Finn, la besó, se despidió y se fue. Rachel, entró a su casa, se cambió, se puso su pijama. Cuando termino, bajó a buscar un vaso con agua, y mientras bebía, vio su foto de cuando el Club Glee ganó la competencia de canto, recordó que ya hace 5 años que no tenía contacto con sus amigos del Club. A excepción de Finn, Kurt, su mejor amigo, que olvido todo ese odio que tenía hacia Rachel, por salir con Finn. A Quinn y a Puck, los seguía viendo a veces, porque vivían a 6 cuadras de su casa, tenían a Beth, su pequeña hija de 4 años. Cuando Rachel terminó de tomar agua, subió y se acostó a dormir. De repente Rachel, pegó un grito, y dijo muy alterada y asustada:

- ¡Me asustaste! ¡¿Qué haces acá?

- Perdón si te asuste... es que... - Respondió este muy triste.

- Finn ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Rachel Muy intrigada.

- Mira Rachel, voy a ser muy claro con lo que quiero... - Dijo Finn muy seguro de lo que decía.

- o.O..

- Quiero tener un hijo con vos, o... solo tener una noche muy romántica. Aclaró Finn.

- Que- Que- ¿Querés tener sexo conmigo?- Preguntó Rachel muy confundida.

- Nono, yo quiero hacer el amor con vos, porque te amo y con esto te lo quiero demostrar. Explicó Finn.

Rachel, lo miró y acepto.


	2. solo importa el ahora

Capitulo 2:

"_**solo importa el ahora**_":

Comenzaron los besos apasionados, ella sentada en la punta de su cama matrimonial, regalo de sus padres, y el en cuclillas acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad… estaba incómodo y por solo ese motivo decidió pararse, sin parar sus suaves, delicados y húmedos besos que a cada minuto de volvían cada vez mas intensos. Ella se recostó en la cama al percibir el movimiento delicado que hizo finn, este reposaba su corpulento cuerpo sobre Rachel que lo acariciaba dulcemente en la espalda…

De los besos, pasaron a las caricias y luego a la "acción"…

Para ellos esa noche iba a ser especial, esa noche se hacia realidad el deseo que ambos compartían; sus cuerpos se encontraban una vez mas esa noche, el sudor solo era otro ingrediente para que la noche sea especial…

Cada estrella que alumbraba esa habitación, que se encontraba en penumbras, eran testigos de el acto de amor que allí se presenciaba, solo esa noche era importante para ellos, solo esa noche existía, solo esa noche, sí, esa noche iba a ser el comienzo de una larga vida…

Amaneció por fin en Ohio, el sol resplandecía como cada día iluminado así cada extremo de la ciudad. El sol tocaba, con sus débiles rayitos, dulcemente las casas como algo preciado que tenía que cuidar. Los negocios permanecían cerrados y las calles con escasas personas, el silencio reinaba en aquel barrio… los segundos se hicieron minutos, los minutos horas y así el bullicio hizo aparición como por arte de magia: pájaros cantando, gente caminando, autos pasando, pero nada despertaba ni preocupaba a la pareja que dormía abrazados y con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro…

Tiempo pasó y finn despertó dándose cuenta de que rachel no se encontraba a su lado, su calor corporal estaba ausente y su cuerpo pudo captar el frío del aire…

Se levanto de la cama, se vistió y entró al baño. Ya sabía donde se encontraba rachel "seguramente estará haciendo sus ejercicios diarios en el salón de estar" se dijo para sí; recordó todo lo que vivió hace solo horas atrás e hizo una sonrisa al recordar la propuesta y la respuesta. Salió del baño ya liberado del sueño, se dirigió hasta la sala pero se llevo una sorpresa al no encontrar a Rachel allí, luego fue hasta la sala de música, en donde Rachel pensaba enseñarles a algunos chicos a cantar y actuar, él, claro está, sería el que enseñase a los niños a tocar los instrumentos musicales; Rachel tampoco estaba allí y ni en la cocina había rastros de ella. Finn, ya preocupado, llamo a Quinn y a Punck, que vivían cerca de allí junto con Beth su hija. Rachel no estaba allí tampoco y el llamado de finn provocó el enojo de Punk ya que estaba durmiendo y la preocupación de Quinn ya que Rachel y ella terminaron siendo grandes amigas.

Finn cada vez mas preocupado, llamo a Artie, Tina, Mike, Britanny, aunque no recordaba a Rachel, Matt y Santana, pero esta última le colgó al oír el nombre de Rachel. Era a los únicos que él podía llamar ya que su hermanastro, Kurt, y Mercedes se habían ido, a primera hora de ayer, a New York a audicionar para Broatway y a pesar de la envidia que irradiaban los ojos de Rachel cuando finn se lo contó a penas se enteró, dudaba mucho que ella se haya ido para allá.

Desesperado finn no quería llegar al punto de contarle a los padres de Rachel sobre su desaparición inexplicable, sabía perfectamente lo alterados que se pondrían al enterarse de que su única hija desapareció sin dejar rastros… tenía el teléfono en la mano, dudaba mucho pero tenía que hacerlo, talvez este con ellos o quizá no y eso lo desesperó más. Estaba por marcar los números cuando se escuchó la puerta de calle y al oír que Rachel era la causante de ese bullicio suspiro aliviado. Corrió hasta la puerta principal y se topo con Rachel y con Quinn.

-¿Dónde rayos te metiste?- fue lo primero que llego a decir finn al verla, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto a Quinn sin soltar a Rachel.

La rubia estaba por contestar pero Rachel la interrumpió:

-me la acabo de encontrar en el jardín, al parecer venía hacia aquí pero se detuvo al verme-miró a finn- lo siento cielo, es que fui a comprar algo urgente apenas me levante y no te quería molestar- le dio un beso dulce el los labios.

- esta bien, pero la próxima vez me encantaría que me despiertes estuve muy preocupado…-

-es verdad Rachel, me llamo temprano a mi y a Punk para preguntar por vos, no deberías preocuparlo. Vine hacia aquí porque creí que era lo correcto el ver si estaba todo bien-

-gracias Quinny de verdad lo aprecio mucho pero… ya estoy de vuelta y gracias a dios finn no incendió la casa…- hizo una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el mantón de su novio.

-en realidad estaba por hacer algo peor-

Rachel, caminando hacia dentro de la casa, lo miraba de reojo- y.. ¿Qué es eso que estabas por hacer?- mientras ponía las bolsas de las compras sobre la mesa.

- llamar a tus padres- Rachel lo miro a los ojos y luego a Quinn que miraba a Finn sorprendida.

- ¿cómo que "llamar a mis padres?"- esta puso sus manos en la cintura

- sí, bueno... no estabas por ningún lado y lo estaba por hacer pero llegaste antes-

- y menos mal por eso... Finn- caminó hacia la puerta tomó a Quinn la muñeca y la hizo entrar, esta apenas lo hizo se sentó en el sofá a disfrutar de lo que seria una buena y rutinaria discusión- sabes que mis padres se preocupan mucho o no te acuerdas el año en el que estabamos en la secundaria y me llevaste a casa 30 minutos mas tarde de lo que dijo mi papi y llamó a la policía, media ciudad de Ohio estaba en la puerta de mi casa solo por un retraso de 30 minutos... imagínate lo que hubiera sido el que le dijeras que me había perdido-

- yo sí lo recuerdo- Quinn levantó la mano a pesar de que ninguno hacía caso a lo que decía.

- lo siento Rach, pero me preocupe y si tengo que vivir con vos yo... -

- ¡un momento! ¿Seremos vecinos?- Quinn se levanto del sofá y, al ver a Finn asentir, se le abalanzó a la pareja "feliz"- ¡oh! Estoy tan contenta de tenerlos a los dos acá-

- Quinn- trataba de decir Rachel- sé que somos amigas y todo eso pero... podrías no contárselo a mis padres, a nadie en realidad- Quinn la miro extrañada- por favor, es solo por unos días queremos preservar nuestra intimidad un rato más-

- claro, no hay problema- se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Quinn estaba entre Rachel y Finn y los miraba a uno por vez, estos se tiraban dardos con los ojos- ¡bueno! Creo que... - tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió- me voy- salió corriendo cerrando tras ella la puerta.

- lo siento ¿sí? Puedes perdonarme- Rachel suspiro y se dio media vuelta hacia las compras que había hecho- y... Sí recuerdo perfectamente ese día, los policías creyeron que era un secuestrador y me revisaron de la cabeza hasta los pies- Rachel sonrió- eso era lo que quería provocar en vos.

Rachel lo miró: - gracias- camino hasta él y lo abrazo- y no estoy enojada fue mi culpa debí avisarte que me iba, aunque sea una nota te hubiera dejado-

- No te preocupes Rach, sólo importa el ahora... -


	3. lo siento, hay que intentarlo otra vez

Capítulo 3:

" Lo siento, creo que hay que intentar otra vez"

Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero estuvieron abrazados, por casi 10 minutos. Cuando al fin se separaron Rachel le preguntó a Finn si quería desayunar, Finn asintió, en cuanto Rachel preparó tocino y café se sentaron ambos en la mesa a disfrutar de la comida de Rachel.

-¿Y…?- preguntó Finn algo incómodo.

-¿Y qué?- respondió Rachel bajando el café que estaba tomando.

-¿Qué compraste que "era tan urgente?"- Dijo Finn asiendo énfasis con las manos.

Rachel lo miro y bajó la cabeza, sabía que sus mejillas estaban rojas.

- Compré…- hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

- Compré una prueba de embarazo Finn- dijo Rachel con el corazón que le latía a mil. No sabía cómo reaccionaria su novio, el que ahora posee su virginidad.

-…- Finn no sabía que decir, "Soy un tarado, sabía que no tendría que preguntar, ¿ahora qué le digo? Ups, me está mirando, rayos aún no respondo nada, piensa Hudson ¡Piensa!" Se decía Finn en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa Finn?- preguntó Rachel cabeza baja por haberle dicho que compró.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? No nada, es que me encanta, la idea, de …- "¿De...?" Pensaba Finn.

- De que te cuides así- completó Finn.

-¿Qué? ¿No me vas a preguntar qué salió?- Dijo Rachel con cara de no entender a la persona que tenía al frente.

- Eh.. Sí, sí- respondió este, mientras se agarraba las manos en señal de estar nervioso.

- Me hice la prueba y salió…- dijo Rachel.

-…-

- Negativa- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Finn seguía sin nada que decir.

- Lo siento, creo que hay que intentar otra vez…- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa picarona.

- ¿Podríamos hacerlo ahora no lo crees?- agregó con una voz muy sensual.

- No me pienso negar a eso- dijo Finn también con la misma voz que Rachel.

- ¡Idiota! Para hacerlo me prestas TODA la atención del mundo, pero cuando te hablo de cosas más importantes estás sordo- dijo Rachel con voz divertida.

Finn solo sonrió y agrego –Es por que te amo -. Rachel solo volteó los ojos divertida y se levantó de la mesa, le dio un beso a Finn en la frente y le dijo –Nos vemos después -.

- ¿Adónde vas?- cuestionó Finn

- De shopping con Brittany- respondió con una sonrisa

- Traeré ropa para esta noche- dijo Finn levantando sus cejas en señal de provocación.

- Finn, mi amor, ¡NO TODO PASA POR ESTAR HACIÉNDOLO!- recriminó Rachel.

Antes que Rachel se fuera en su salida dramática, Finn la tomó del brazo y le dijo –Decime que no te gustó- Rachel logró safarse y se fue a buscar a Brittany; Rachel, camina tranquila por las calles de Lima, Ohio, veía pasar mucha gente y de paso echaba una maldita a las pocas tiendas que allí había; de repente un local llamó toda su atención, al verlo, su sonrisa era tan grande que es inexplicable. Aunque al leer el cartel que estaba ahí colgado con grandes letras rojas la sonrisa de Rachel desapareció. "EN DOS SEMANAS CIERRE DEFINITIVO POR FALTA DE PERSONAL, LO SENTIMOS. ATTE: JARDÍN "PEQUEÑAS ESTRELLAS " decía aquel cartel. "Esto no puede ser, esto, esto es terrible, este lugar… Me trae hermosos recuerdos… Tengo que hacer algo…" pensaba Rachel, "Aunque… No creo que Finn quiera cuidar niños, bueno, no importa" terminó su pensamiento decepcionada. De repente escucha su celular sonar y le llega un mensaje que decía: "¡Hey Rach! Voy a ir con Santana a comprar. Me dijo que si no iba con ella vendría enanitos verdes a comerme. Lo siento, soy muy linda para que me coman. Besos. Xoxoxo". Al terminar de leer el mensaje Rachel solo roló los ojos con una sonrisa en su cara. –Es hora de ir a casa supongo…" suspiró. Solo se quedo mirando el local, que pronto cerraría, se quedó mirando el recuerdo de su infancia. Al llegar a casa Finn estaba mirando televisión, embobado, solo giro su cabeza para ver quien entraba por la puerta. Ya que una vez por no mirar Puck lo sorprendió mirando una temporada completa de "My pequeño Ponni" sin duda el peor momento de su vida. - ¡Hey Finn!- Rachel rompió el silencio. Aunque Finn seguía viendo la tele. –Tengo que contarte algo muy genial- agregó Rachel. Y Finn enfocaba toda su mente en la tele. -¡Finn! ¡Tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante!- Finn apagó la tele y la miro, ya que Rachel tenia una cara de mucho misterio. –Dime Amor…- decía Finn parándose de sillón. -¡Nos inscribí en un jardín para cuidar niños! ¡Va ser sorprendente, aprenderemos como cuidarlos para poder prepararnos nosotros!- gritaba Rachel de la emoción.

Finn estaba atónito. No decía nada. –Finn … ¿Qué dices?- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa tímida. –Yo creo que…-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**N/A: bueno acá esta la asombrosa historia que escribió mi amiga Pau! A mí personalmente me encantó! Bueno... ahora me toca a mi seguirla así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo Finchel...**

**P:D: ¿que creen que pase con esos chicos?... dejen rewis si les gusto;)**


	4. la decision mas dificil

Capitulo 4:

La decisión mas difícil...

- yo creo que... - fue lo único que Finn pudo pronunciar antes de... caerse como una bolsa de papas al piso

- ¡Finn!- Gritó alarmada Rachel- cariño- tirándose al suelo y tomándole la cabeza- ¿estas bien?- el chico sólo abrió un poco los ojos y dijo:

- ¿niños...?-

- ven, tenés que levantarte- lo apremió Rachel tomándolo por la cintura- ¡por favor! Ayúdame no puedo levantarte sola- se quejaba.

- ¿niños? ¿Muchos? ¿Hablaste en plural?- cuando al fin logro sentarlo la chica lo imitó.

- sí, niños, muchos; es un jardín de niños- decía agitada.

- ¿cuántos?- pregunto mirándola fijamente y con el terror todavía recorriendo su cara.

- no lo se tal vez 20 o mas no lo sé-

- ¿20 es enserio? ¿Por qué?-

- cuando iba de camino a encontrarme con Britt pasé por ese lugar que tanto te hable ¿recuerdas? El jardín para los niños...-

FLASH BACK...

Rachel iba caminando de la mano con Finn rumbo a la casa de sus padres, el chico estaba jugando a un vídeo juego, tratando de pasar al nivel 10 cuando de repente su novia se detiene en un lugar...

- ¡mira Finn! ¿No son tiernos?- señalando a los niños que jugaban dentro. Su novio seguía mirando su vídeo juego y no le prestaba la menor atención

- sí... sí, hermoso ¿ por qué no le avisas a Britt y a Quinn para venir y comprártelo?- mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la obligaba a seguir caminando...

FIN FLASH BACK...

- he... sí- dudoso de sus propias palabras.

- lo cerrarán por falta de personal y sabes lo que significa para mi-

- ¿lo sé?- Rachel le tiraba dardos con los ojos- ¡perdón!- se corrigió antes de pasarla mal- quise decir que sí, lo sé-

- te contaré algo- se acomodo en el sofá poniendo sus piernas arriba- cuando era pequeña y mis padres trabajaban todo el día y no podían cuidarme en ves de llamar a una niñera me llevaban a ese lugar. Ese jardín para mí fue todo, ahí dentro logré sentir que una familia grande me amaba y cuidaba, me acurrucaban en sus brazos cuando estaba triste y me sacaban una sonrisa cuando lloraba; no puedo permitir que eso se valla así como si nada. Es más ahí viví mi primer beso- Finn vio como se ruborizó y sintió ganas de golpear al niño que la beso antes que él- pero no fue mejor que los tuyos Finn- Rachel se percato de la mirada de su novio- es solo que fue diferente. Como sea, ahí conocí a mis primeros amigos y jugábamos todo el tiempo era como el Club Glee pero mil veces mejor. Recuerdo que una vez hicimos una pijamada y no me podía dormir porque era mi primera noche fuera de mi casa y lejos de mis padres y entonces un niño me presto su figura de power ranger que era de color rojo y tenía lucesitas que prendían y apagaban y solo así me pude dormir- Rachel terminó su relato con una sonrisa y paso lo que Finn menos esperaba, lagrimas bailaban en los ojos de aquella bella cara hasta que una cayó sin rumbo alguno y Finn no resistió más y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Rach hay algo que quiero decirte- Esta se separó de él y lo miro a los ojos- mi problema no son los niños ¡rayos! Amo a los niños y amo que los ames pero...

Mi verdadero problema son los jardines maternales- Rachel lo miró extraño y él supo que se tenía que explicar más- mi mamá tampoco tenía tiempo para cuidarme y por eso su obligación era llevarme a un jardín maternal. Yo era muy pequeño y no quería separarme de ella, pero tuvo que ser así. Ese jardín fue para mí una pesadilla... ahí dentro llegue a sentir que a los niños los torturaban allí no había amor, cuando estaba triste me ignoraban completamente, cuando lloraba me encerraban en una habitación aparte para que no despertara a los niños que dormían, y la única sonrisa que tenía era cuando veía a mi madre llegar a ese espantoso lugar para recogerme. También hicimos una pijamada en el jardín y me acuerdo que también ahí tuve mi primer beso... -

- ¿y como fue?- pregunto Rachel esperanzada

- fue... olvidable- Rachel borro su sonrisa- asqueroso, fue con la mascota de un niño... - Finn se quedo mirando la nada- fue... una iguana- Rachel estallo a carcajadas- ¡Rachel! No es gracioso- la regaño

- sí, sí lo es- Rachel seguía riendo- ¿por qué besaste a una iguana?- pregunto después, más calmada.

- no lo hice a propósito. Unos bravucones me obligaron, decían que si no lo hacía me romperían la cara, y lo tuve que hacer- Finn agacho la cabeza. Rachel le acarició la mejilla- en fin, mientras tu conocías a tus "verdaderos" amigos, yo los únicos amigo que tuve fueron mi mantita y mi almohada, los que usaba para llorar y mientras vos jugabas con tu amigos, ellos jugaban conmigo y me molestaban-

- bueno... creo que no cambio mucho en la secundaria- se reía Rachel. Su novio agachó la cabeza- Finn solo tranquilízate ¿sí? Escucha- lo tomó por los hombros- las familias que dejen a nuestro cargo a los niños, van a estar satisfechas con nuestro trabajo, vamos a jugar con ellos, a socializar, vamos a cantar, a bailar, nos vamos a divertir Finn, esto no es mas que una aventura para nosotros y nos va a ayudar conseguir dinero para poder pagar las cuentas ¿esta bien?-

- ¿piensas vivir de esto toda tu vida?- Rachel agacho la cabeza- Rachel ¿qué hay de tu sueño de ser estrella de broadway?-

- ya te lo dije, para hacer eso tengo que mudarme y estar lejos de ti es una pesadilla, no una sueño- Finn miró sus manos resignado- lo vamos a hacer juntos... ¿tu de verdad quieres tener un hijo conmigo?-

- claro que sí-

- entonces esto es una prueba más para ver si estamos capacitados para ser padres-

- solo te voy a preguntar una cosa más... - Rachel lo miró ya cansada- ¿compraste ropa sexi para esta noche?- a Rachel le nació una sonrisa y beso a su novio con toda la fiera que le nacía a dentro.

Esa noche la pasaron juntos abrazados y disfrutando el calor corporal que el otro le brindaba...

- ¡vamos Finn arriba!- le decía Rachel mientras lo jalaba de los pies para que se levantara.

- 5 minutitos más mamá-

- Finn ¡no soy tú madre! Soy tu novia y te aseguro que si tu madre estuviera aquí vos ya estarías levantado, bañado y cambiado ¡ahora arriba!-

- Rachel ¿por qué tanto alboroto? Hoy es domingo-

- ¿qué? Hoy no es domingo recién es martes-

- ¿martes?-

- sí martes, como se nota que no trabajas. Pero no eso no va a durar mucho ya que empezaremos a hacerlo juntos dentro de unos días-

- ¿unos días?- Finn salto de la cama y quedo parado en el suelo.

- sí señor dentro de unos días- Rachel lo tomó de la remera y lo llevó al baño- ahora báñate que enseguida te traeré tu ropa para que te cambies- cerró la puerta con un Finn confundido a dentro

- ¿te bañas conmigo?- salió de repente la cabeza de Finn del baño.

- no, si te hubieras levantado antes sí, pero yo ya me bañé y no podemos perder tiempo- salió Rachel del armario, que era más grande que ella- tenemos que irnos- le tiró la ropa a la cabeza a su novio

- ¿irnos? ¿a donde?- pregunto interesado en el tema

- tenemos una cita con el dueño del jardín maternal "pequeñas estrellas" dentro de 20 minutos hay que estar allí-

- ¡¿qué? No llegare tan pronto- se quejo

- bueno... dícelo a tu sueño pesado porque yo te estuve levantando por mas de 1 hora y si sigues discutiendo no llegaremos ¡vete!- le cerro la puerta en la cara.

La ciudad de Ohio estaba en completa calma esa mañana eran la 10:00 y una feliz pareja, tomados de la mano, caminaban tranquilamente...

¡RIIIIN! Sonó el teléfono de Rachel. Esta contesta y en su rostro aparece una gran sonrisa al escuchar la voz de su incondicional amiga...

- ¡Mercedes! Ha!- grito la chica- ¿cómo estas?- pausa- ¿estas en Ohio?- pausa- sí, sí claro ¿Kurt esta con vos?- y su sonrisa se hace mas grande cada vez- okey, okey- pausa- sí, claro pero ahora no puedo estoy con Finn fuera de casa- pausa- sí, él esta bien- pausa, esta vez más larga- okey yo le mando saludos adiós nos vemos- Rachel cortó- ¡FINN!-

- estoy al lado tuyo no grites- dijo divertido

- era Mercedes-

- sí, lo se gritaste su nombre ¿qué te dijo?-

- dijo que ayer llego a Ohio, que esta en la casa de tus padres con Kurt, dijo que no la aceptaron en Broadway pero que esta feliz de estar de vuelta y que quiere vernos lo antes posible-

- ¿y que hay de Kurt? ¿lo tomaron?-

- dijo que sí pero que tendrá que trabajar a partir del año que viene porque no hay ningún papel disponible pero que tiene futuro- comenzaron a caminar.

- Rachel eso es fantástico- Finn sonrió abiertamente. Llegaron al jardín maternal... muchos chicos jugaban con muñecos, pintaban, algunos dormían y otros simplemente estaban sentados y callados mirando a la nada. A Finn le pareció que esos niños eran mas como él. Tocaron la puerta principal y una mujer rubia los atendió, era la secretaria del dueño.

- ¿Srta. Berry y Sr. Hudson?- salió un hombre por una puerta. Era un hombre calvo de apariencia rara pero de cara buena. Rachel y Finn se pararon- adelante- se aparto para que pasaran la pareja. Al entrar tomaron asiento y el hombre cerro la puerta tras él- tengo entendido que ustedes quieren trabajar aquí- los dos asintieron- bien, también me dijeron que son pareja, lo que nos beneficia ya que personas enamoradas es lo que hace que lo chicos entren en confianza para con sus padres... solo tengo una pregunta ¿por qué lo hacen? A la edad de ustedes, tan jóvenes, no creo que sea lo que de verdad quieren-

- le explicaré con mucho gusto ¿señor...?- dijo Rachel

- Smith-

- Smith, claro. Mi novio Finn y yo queremos tener un hijo, por que creemos que es lo que reforzaría nuestra pareja, aparte de que es mi sueño ser madre. Yo, el día de ayer vi el cartel que estaba en la puerta y le contaré que si usted cierra este lugar mi corazón se partiría, no literalmente claro, a lo que voy es que... este lugar es todo para mi, cuando era pequeña, mis padres me trajeron a este lugar y.. fue mágico- decía Rachel levantando las manos y mirando hacia la nada, era como cuando le contaba a Finn las películas que veía de Barbra streisand, era... aterrador.

- la entiendo Srta. Berry pero ¿qué significa para su novio el atender a estos niños?- Rachel lo miró expectante y Finn se perdió en su mirada- Sr. Hudson-

- ¿usted se da cuenta que cada vez que mi hermosa novia sé ríe es como si el mar se abriera, como si dios me hubiera tomado la mano y dicho "tú eres mi hijo favorito?" es asombroso... y daría lo que fuera para que esa sonrisa no se valla nunca- Rachel lo miró anonadada y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla que por instinto Finn secó.

- entiendo- dijo el hombre sonriendo- lo siento cada vez que mi esposa me besa. En fin- dijo carraspeando- para que este jardín maternal siga funcionando se necesita mas de dos empleados, uno que me sustituya, ya que me iré de vacaciones un par de meses y que los otros se encarguen de los niños...-

- pero... no tenemos... - empezó Finn. Rachel levantó la una mano para callarlo

- yo me encargo-

- Rachel ¿qué haces?-

- tengo a las personas indicadas- le dijo a Finn- ¿me permite unos minutos?- el hombre asintió. Rachel tomó su celular y marco un numero- ¿Mercedes? Reúne a los chicos porque nuevas direcciones aprenderá a cuidar niños- dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡oh, no!- se quejo Finn

- oh, sí- dijo Rachel

**CONTINUARA...**

**N/A: Bueno acá les dejo mi parte y ahora le toca a PAWWWWWWW a ver que pone yo ya lo quiero ver ¡ahora todo depende de vos!**


	5. peticiones

Capitulo 5:

Peticiones...

- , ¿Podríamos volver más tarde?- Suplicó Rachel.

- Mmm.. Supongo que sí, ¿Traerás una persona más?- preguntó el señor.

- No señor. Le traeré 10 personas más- dijo Rachel muy emocionada.

- ¡Genial! Lo esperaré después del almuerzo. ¿Está bien?-

- Estupendo Sr. Smith. Chaoo- Y así se despidieron del Sr. Smith, y se dirigieron a su casa, en el camino iban callados, ambos, aunque eso no quitó que Finn la llevara abrazada todo el camino.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Finn muy confundido.

- Finn, creí que lo sabrías, - dijo acariciando su cara,

- Dame el teléfono, hoy habrá que hacer muuchaa comida- dijo Rachel misteriosa. Marca un número. - ¡Mercedes! ¡Hey! Finn quiere invitarlos a vos y a Kurt a almorzar, ¿Vienen?- hace una pausa- Sisi, alcanza- hace una pausa- Sisi, okey. Besos. Los esperamos. Byee.- Corta. Marca otro número. -¡Artie! ¡Hey! – Pausa- ¿Cómo quién habla? ¡Rachel! ¡La maravillosa voz que estuvo en glee!- pausa- Ajá, si bueno, quiero invitarte a comer con Britanny, ella sabe donde vivo- Pausa- Bueno, en una hora ¿okey? ¡Besos!- Corta. Marca otro número. Y así hasta llamar a todos menos una pareja. -¡Hazlo!-

- ¡Fue TÚ idea, vos le llamas!-

- ¡Sabes que no va a querer venir si la llamo yo!-

- ¡NO! ¡Y punto!-

- Está bien, yo sólo quería que el lugar que tuvo importancia en mi vida no se valla, pero veo que no te importa…- dijo Rachel con la cabeza gacha.

- Rachel…-

- Está bien Finn, ya no importa, llamaré a todos para suspenderlo. Esto nos ayudaría para crear nuestra familia, pero si no te importa… -

- Rach…-

- No Finn, los voy a llamar, ahora. O mejor que vengan. Prefiero decírselos en la cara.- Rachel subió a su habitación, desilusionada. Aunque durmió una hora entera su vestido y maquillaje estaban intactos. Se había vestido antes de llamarlos. Finn subió a hablar con Rachel. –Rach…- dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta. –Amor… Despierta- dijo dándole pequeños besos en la frente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Rachel.

- Necesito que bajes abajo. Tenemos que hablar- dijo Finn serio.

- okey- ambos bajaron Finn antes que Rachel. Cuando Rachel bajó se encontró con todos los de Club Glee. -¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntó Rachel a Finn confundida.

- Los llamé. No quiero verte llorar hermosa- dijo el enamorado con una media sonrisa. Estaban todos allí menos Santana y Matt. –Bueno, ¿Comemos?- Sugirió Finn. Todos aceptaron. ¡RRIINN! –Me fijo quién es- gritó Finn. Rachel estaba atrás de él.

- ¡Finni! ¡Hermoso! ¡Tanto tiempo!- dijo Santana y se le tiró encima para abrazarlo y empezó a besarlo en toda la cara.

- ¡Santana!- gritó Rachel.

- Oh, que hay enana. ¿Te contrataron como Humpalumpa en la película "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate"?- contestó burlona Santana.

- ¡Santana! ¡No le hables así a mi novia!- gritó Finn.

- Pasa a comer Santana- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. Finn lo miraba confundido. Estaban todos comiendo cuando Puck, soltó un comentario:

- ¡Hey Finn!-

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- cuestionó Finn

-¿Todavía tienes la mantita y los DVD's de 'Mi pequeño Ponni'? Es que me preguntaba si me los prestarías… Ya sabes. Para Beth- Todos se estaban riendo y Finn quería pero no sabía dónde esconderse

–Es idiota tu comentario Noah- chilló Rachel.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Te dije que me digas PUCK! ¡P-U-C-K! ¡Ese es mi nombre!- gritó Puck.

–No, no es tu nombre Noah, "Puck" es solo un apodo…- respondió Rachel muy tranquila.

– Emm, bueno Rach, ¿Por qué nos citaste a TODOS aquí?- dijo Tina. –Excelente pregunta Tina. -

- Bueno, yo los traje aquí a todos para que me ayuden en un asunto…-

- Ja ¿Ayudarte? ¡Bueno nos vemos!- chilló Santana.

-¡Santana!- gritó Quinn.

– Gracias Quinn. Bueno, no sé si estaban enterados lo del jardín, de nuestra infancia, si me permiten agregar.-

-¿Lo van a cerrar?- dijo Mike muy asustado.

– Sí, a menos que… -

-A menos que... ¿Qué Berry?. ¡Habla!- gritó Puck.

Todos ustedes me ayuden a entretener y/o cuidar a esos pequeños…-

- Pero... ¿Cómo?- habló Artie.

– De la única forma que sabemos chicos… ¡Con música!- feliz dijo Rachel. -¿Se unen?- soltó Finn.

– Contá conmigo Rach…- dijo Quinn.

-¡Y conmigo!- soltó Tina.

– Britt y yo nos unimos- anunció Artie.

– Que más da Berry. Quiero estar con Beth… Y protegerla de los idiotas que quieran estar con ella- dijo Puck mientras todos se reían.

–Yo, Mike, Matt y Mercedes estamos contigo- dijo suavemente Kurt.

- ¿Y tú Santana?- soltó Finn.

– La verdad que no quiero, pero va ser nuestra oportunidad de estar juntos Finnosente…- dijo muy sensual Santana.

–Jaja no te creas- soltó Rachel.

–Bueno todos tenemos que ir donde el Sr. Smith de inmediato. ¿Vamos?- dijo Finn agarrando a Rachel de la cadera. El camino a la oficia del Sr. Smith fue interesante, había muchas risas y juegos. Al llegar la primera en entrar a la oficina fue Rachel, sola con Finn.

-¿Pudiste conseguir al personal?- dijo el Sr. Smith.

–Sí, están afuera. Quiere…-

- Eh... sí. – El Sr. Smith salió y los vio a todos jugando y riendo con los niños. –Wow- soltó. –Estoy sorprendido. Todos pueden venir mañana y empezar a trabajar. Me encantó su personal Señorita Berry, bien hecho.- Y con eso el Sr. Smith volvió a su oficina.

-¡Esto es genial!- dijo Tina. Y todos empezaron a reírse.


	6. haciendolo en equipo

Capitulo: 6

Haciéndolo en equipo

Finn y Rachel volvían a su casa, después de haber llevado a sus amigos a sus respectivos hogares...

- fue una noche larga ¿no te parece?- decía Finn mientras ordenaban la cama para poder dormir

-...-

- ¿Rachel? ¿Ocurre algo?- mirándola fijamente

- no Finn, esta todo bien-

- ¿segura?-

- sí, claro- con una sonrisa falsa

- esta bien- Finn se metió en la cama y Rachel lo imitó. Esta se dio vuelta y con unas "buenas noches" dejo que la habitación se invada por el incómodo y temible silencio. Su novio se le acerco sin que ella lo sienta- sé que puedo llegar a ser ignorante unas cuantas veces pero no soy idiota. Sé que té pasa algo ¿quieres decirme?- susurrándole al oído. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro- ¿por favor?- haciendo puchero. Su novia hizo una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama. El chico la imitó.

- Finn... todo esto que estas haciendo por mí es... increíble, precioso, mágico y tengo miedo de que se termine... -

- ¿de que hablas?- Finn ya se estaba preocupando

- eres increíble Finn pero... yo siento que no soy lo suficientemente buena para vos, siento que no te lleno por completo y como te trató Santana hoy fue... - dejo la palabra en el aire. Y Finn comprendió todo, la tomó por los hombros e hizo su típica sonrisa de lado

- Rach, eres impresionante- ella hizo una sonrisa- no, de verdad. Eres lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida, desde tu voz hasta tu cabello. Eres perfecta y te amo, te amo, te amo. Santana es solo una pobre chica a la cual lo único que le importa es pasar por todas las sabanas de todos los hombres del mundo y eso no me gusta, te juro que por mí no va a pasar otra vez; ella tomó mi virginidad pero nada mas, cuando lo hice por primera vez con vos fue inexplicable, era como tocar el cielo con las manos y te juro que eso no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo- Rachel lo miró con los ojos llorosos, creía en todo lo que le decía y por eso acorto la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, ese beso suave, tierno y se disfrutaron en cada extremo de sus labios, de los besos pasaron a sacarse poco a poco la ropa y después... bueno ya saben.

Por fin la noche se transformó en día y un día reluciente, los pájaros cantaban, el sol hizo su habitual apariencia, el día estaba feliz como si ya las penas no existieran y las preocupaciones no estuvieran presentes... en un día en el que se podía "ver" las estrellas.

- ¿Finn?- Rachel estaba desnuda, tapada con sabanas, le daba dulces besos en el pecho a su novio mientras lo acariciaba- despierta, es hora de ir a trabajar-

- mmmm... - fue lo único que llego a decir para continuar con su sueño

- amor, por favor despierta- levantándose de la cama y poniéndose su bata- no quiero llegar tarde-

- ¿qué hora es?- dijo amortiguando su voz con la almohada.

- las 8:00-

- ¿qué?- sobresaltado- yo no me levanto antes de las 10- se quejo

- sí, eso no es una novedad para mí-

- Rachel ¿a qué hora pensas que las madres se levantan para llevar a sus hijos al jardín maternal?-

- todo depende del horario que cada una tenga que llegar al trabajo- dijo como si nada

- pero no me quiero levantar ahora- haciéndole puchero- aparte hace frío- tapándose mas- ven aquí conmigo- Rachel tenia ganas de ir pero tenía que poner cartas en el asunto y ya sabía como.

- no Finn, estamos en verano. Si no quieres levantarte esta bien. Yo pensaba en... - desatándose la bata- en bañarnos juntos pero si no quieres lo haré yo solita- tirando la ropa y haciendo puchero. Finn abrió los ojos como platos y así como estaba se paró de la cama de un salto y tomó a Rachel de la muñeca y se encerraron en el baño.

La pareja salió feliz de la casa, y como para no estarlo, hicieron el amor dos veces en el día, y se dirigieron, en coche, hacia el jardín maternal. Una vez que llegaron vieron que todavía no había nadie excepto el y su secretaria, de nombre Denisse. Ellos estaban charlando al parecer de los pasaportes del Sr. Smith...

- Señor ¿cómo es posible que no los encuentre?- le preguntaba la chica

- estoy seguro de que no me lo diste, Denisse-

- señor ¿ya se fijo en su oficina?-

- sí, ya lo hice 3 veces y no estoy ciego- la secretaria estaba como loca buscando por todas partes esos benditos pasaportes mientras que el Sr. Smith, todavía sin saber que era observado por la feliz pareja, se apoyó en el escritorio de su secretaria como si nada y ahí Finn pudo ver que los pasaportes estaban en el trasero del hombre regordete y al darse cuenta de ello, Rachel miró a Finn y ambos comenzaron a reírse es silencio- ¡oh! Sr. Hudson y Srta. Berry- dijo Smith al notarlos- un gusto que estén aquí, de verdad pense que tenía que cerrar este lugar si ustedes no venían y la verdad es que sería una lastima ya que viví muchas cosas aquí- mirando el lugar mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

- sí bueno, Señor para mí también este lugar significó algo, yo prácticamente crecía acá- decía Rachel olvidando lo de los pasaportes.

- ¿pasa algo Sr. Smith...?-

- ¡oh! Dime Larry-

- claro, Larry- dijo Finn

- sí, bueno mi secretaria olvido donde puso mi pasaporte- agrego algo compungido

- yo creo a verlos visto ¿y tú Finn?- pregunto Rachel

- sí- Finn hizo una maniobra y logró sacar los pasaportes del bolsillo de su jefe

- ¡oh!- tomándolos- ¿cómo lo hiciste muchacho?- decía el hombre

- creo que los vi de lejos- mientras reían

- bien Denisse, me voy- dijo alegre. La secretaria lo miro con cara de pocos amigos...

- bueno señor ¿le llamo un taxi?-

- ¡oh no! Tengo auto gracias. Bueno chicos- mirando a sus nuevos empleados- cuiden esta casa ya que es muy importante para mí, si necesitan algo o quieren algo mi secretaria se lo servirá con gusto- señalándola con la mano.

- para mí será un honor el servirles, chicos. En muestra de mi agradecimiento por salvar esta casa y mi empleo- mirando al jefe- los serviré de lo que quieran desde un café hasta un consejo-

- ¡oh! No es necesario... – dijo Rachel

- sí, es que ese es su trabajo. Ella es mi mano derecha y espero que sea la suya también- sonriéndoles- bueno, debo irme. Llámame cualquier cosa pase y yo estaré aquí en un santiamén- guiñándole un ojo a Finn- adiós- se despidió al fin.

Rachel y su novio se vieron a los ojos una vez que su jefe se fue... Denisse los miraba a ambos en busca de alguna orden

- entonces... ¿cómo los tendré que llamar?- interrumpió el silencio

- ¿ya tendremos nombres?- dijo Finn esperanzado

- no somos superheroes- le advirtió Rachel entre risas. Miro a Denisse que también se reía- déjalo en Rachel- señalándose- y Finn- señalando al chico- ¿qué hace el Sr. Smith a esta hora?-

- bueno lo que él hace es ordenar algunos papeles de las reuniones de las próximas semanas, hasta que algún niño venga y entonces atenderlo- dijo simplemente

Rachel asintió- ¿reuniones?- se pregunto extrañada

- reuniones con los padres de los chicos. Ustedes tienen una en dos días- revisando en su computadora.

- ¿que hace Smith en esas reuniones?- pregunto Finn

- simple, solamente le dice a los padres como trabaja, pero en este caso ustedes les tendrían que decir cuales son las nuevas normas y los nuevos empleados. Claro que ellos, como no los conocen, van a tener que quedarse a vigilarlos todo el día o la mayor parte de este-

- ¿y tendremos que idear un plan para que salga todo bien, solo en dos días?- pregunto Rachel

- sí- respondió Denisse cabizbaja.

- bien... ¿a qué hora llegan los niños?- quiso saber Finn

- a las 10:00 a.m. comienzan a llegar-

- okey, lo que aremos es simple- comenzó Finn- nosotros dos- señalando a Rachel y a él- iremos a la oficina e idearemos un plan para que todo salga a la perfección- Denisse asintió.

- pero... ¿a quién debo obedecer?- dijo algo confundida

- a los dos- dijo la chica

- pero más a Rachel- interrumpió Finn. Su novia lo miró extrañada- Rach, este es tu lugar ahora, creo que es hora de que tomes cartas en el asunto- acariciándole la mejilla.

- ojalá yo tuviera a alguien así- suspiro Denisse viendo embobada la escena.

- bueno, avísanos cuando lleguen los niños, por favor - ordenó amablemente Rachel y la chica solo asintió.

- Espera- la detuvo Finn cuando su novia comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina- creo que lo indicado es primero llamar a los chicos para luego discutirlo junto, ellos están tan involucrados como nosotros- Rachel asintió

- te mandaré los números por fax- le dijo a su secretaria.

Los minutos pasaron y Nuevas Direcciones se iba reuniendo de apoco en la oficina, que ahora les quedaba chica. Una vez todos reunidos Rachel tomó la palabra:

- bien, primero que nada gracias a todos por venir. Mi secretaria, que también es la de ustedes para lo que necesiten... -

- cool- interrumpió Punk y Finn con una mirada lo hizo callar.

- me dijo que dentro de dos días tendremos una reunión de padres en la que debemos explicar como trabajamos... -

- bueno, Berry esto es muy simple, trabajamos a cambio de mucho dinero... -

- cállate Santana, esto lo hacemos para ayudar a Rachel y a Finn- le dijo Quinn mientras le jugaba a Beth con sus dedos, una hermosa niña, ya de 5 años- continua- mirando a Rachel.

- gracias, y lo que propongo crear un habiente en la que los niños puedan jugar e interactuar sin ningún problema. Finn y yo ya decidimos los puestos que cada uno tendrá, los elegimos depende su gusto. ¿Finn podrías?- extendiéndole la mano para que le alcance un papel. Bien lo diré una vez así que escuchen: Kurt: estarás en la parte, nueva que se inaugurará hoy, la clase de dibujo en la que enseñarás a los niños a dibujar ropa para luego hacerla con ellos- terminó sonriente. Al chico se le iluminaron lo ojos

- gracias Rachel, eres la mejor- saltando de la emoción.

- de nada. Brittany: estarás, junto con Matt y Mike en la parte de danza-

- pero no puedo enseñar a bailar a duendes- todos la miraron sin entender

- okey- dijo Rachel mirándola extraño- como sea, Quinn: estarás en la parte de maternidad junto con Punk- mirándolos. Su amiga asintió pero Punk no sabia a que se refería Rachel

- ¿y que rayos aré en la parte de maternidad?- contestó

- cuidar de Beth- respondió Finn- eso es lo que querías ¿no?

- sí, gracias amigo- tomando a Beth del regazo de su madre y dándole un beso en sus mejillas.

- ¿y yo que aré allí Rach?- pregunto Quinn

- esa es el área en donde hablas con los chicos, sobre tu hija, sobre tu vida y ¿por qué no? Tocar también el tema de la familia de los chicos. Compartir cosas- Rachel hizo una sonrisa al verle la cara de felicidad a Quinn- bien... Mercedes: estarás con Tina, Artie, Finn y conmigo en las clases de música... –todos sonrieron

- ¿y yo que, enana?-

- bueno Santana, después de hablarlo con Finn hemos llegado a un cuerdo. Le contarás cuentos a los niños- todos comenzaron a reír

- ¡¿qué?- grito la latina- a todos les diste las tareas que mas les gusta hacer-

- sí Santana, pero esta prohibido acostarse con los niños- interrumpió Punk, haciendo que todos rían menos Rachel.

- escucha Santana, hablamos con Finn muy seriamente lo de tu puesto y a pesar de que tienes talento para muchas cosas, no tenés amor- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Hasta Santana- lo siento, pero te lo digo en el mejor sentido. Si tuvieras amor no harías lo que estas haciendo, él agredirme y él acostarte con tu jefe para que te suba el sueldo, no es tener amor y créeme que lo necesitas y esos niños te lo pueden dar porque tienen mucho cariño para brindar y si le das una oportunidad vas a ver que no me equivoco- todos quedaron en silencio mirando el piso, lograron callar a Santana, es un gran paso.

- Rachel, llegaron las madres- anunció la secretaria entrando en pánico.

- relájate, diles que esperen- la tranquilizo Rachel- ¿están listos?- pregunto Rachel, al irse la secretaria. Todos se amotinaron en el medio de la oficina, Rachel los siguió de la mano con Finn- ¿cuidaremos niños?- Puso la mano en el centro.

- claro, los aremos felices- Quinn puso su mano

- claro, les enseñaremos a bailar- Matt, Mike y Britt imitaron a las chicas

- claro, pero si alguien se acerca a Beth, lo mato- dijo Punk colocando su mano en el centro.

- ¡ya quiero empezar con la ropa!- dijo Kurt dando saltitos y colocando su mano en el centro

- vamos a enseñarles a cantar- dijeron Mercedes, Artie y Tina imitándolos

- vamos a enseñarles a expresarse- para sorpresa de todo Santana fue la que habló y la que puso su mano

- vamos a hacerlo por ellos- dijo orgullosa Rachel

- vamos a hacerlo por ti- agregó Finn mirándola a los ojos y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Rachel luego dijo:

- Nuevas Direcciones tiene una nueva tarea: hacer felices a los niños... -

- y no morir en el intento- terminó Punk. Todos rieron y así salieron de la oficina contentos...

**N/A: bueno acá termine mi parte, haber con que nos sorprende Pauli para el próximo capitulo jejeje bueno dejen Review si les gusto ;) **

**Los veo en próximo episodio **

**With Love Cecy y Pauli**


	7. club cuida niños Glee

Capítulo 7: "Club cuida niños Glee".

- Quinn, y Punk - sala 7. Equipo de baile, sala 3, Equipo de canto tenemos sala 5, Kurt sala 8, chica amante de los chicos... Sala 9 - gritaba Finn, Santana lo miraba con cara de mucho odio, le hizo una señal de venganza. Eso no sería bueno.

- Bien, Quinn, ¿Te parece ir a recibir a los niños conmigo?- dijo Rachel.

- Obvio vamos- Fueron a buscar a los niños, y las madres las miraban extrañadas.

- Hola, me llamo Rachel y ella Quinn, nosotras estamos para cuidar a sus hijos- dijeron ambas nerviosas.

- Quieren... ¿Pasar niños?- soltó Quinn, de pronto todas las madres se despidieron de sus hijos con besos y abrazos. En cuanto las madres se fueron Rachel y Quinn los invitaron a pasar y los escoltaron hacia estaban sus amigos, aunque todos se había ido a sus salones. - Bueno, nosotras vamos a decir las clases que tendrán para divertirse, el o la que quiera ir a alguna clase que nombremos va a levantar la mano... ¿Sí?- dijo Quinn feliz. -¿Quién quiere ir a clase de canto?- 12 niños y niñas levantaron la mano, lo cuál hizo alegrar mucho a Quinn y a Rach. A esos 12 niños Finn los llevó a su salón. ¿Quién quiere ir a diseñar ropa?- 15 niños y niñas felices fueron escoltados a sus salones por Kurt . ¿Clases de baile?- 14 pequeños y pequeñas se emocionaron al ver lo bonita que era Britanny. -Ah, y finalmente quien quiere que le lean cuentos- dijo Quinn mala onda. Nadie había levantado la mano, aunque llevaron a 20 niños de 3 años con Santana. -Quinn llévate a estos contigo y con Punk-

En la sala de Quinn y Puck:

- Bueno niños, quiero que me cuenten... ¿Con cuántas niñas se han acostado?- cuestionó Puck.

- ¡Puck! ¡Tienen 5 años, no hagas preguntas así, si no hay una sala allá, con la puta de Santana!- gritó Quinn molesta. No sabía que hacer, los niños habían quedado boquiabiertos al oír los comentarios de ambos.

- Es verdad, lo siento hermosa- dijo Puck avergonzado, Quinn nunca puede evitar sonreír con las disculpas de Puck.

- Puck, ¿Puedes ir a buscarme la silla de allá por favor- dijo amable Quinn.

- Claro- soltó Puck mientras obedecía. Mientras Puck agarraba la silla escucha a un niño que hablaba con Beth

- Estás súper linda hoy Beth- Puck soltó la silla y fue directamente hacia el niño que lo miraba con grandes ojos.

- Escúchame niño "Que linda que estas hoy" no quiero que te metas con mi Beth, ¿Escuchaste?-

- Sí, sí señor- dijo el niño nervioso

- Así me gusta mocoso- Quinn y Beth quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar a Puck. Aunque aún así siguieron con las actividades.

En la sala de Kurt:

- Bueno niños, empezaremos con un diseño fácil...-

- Podríamos hacer uno de Diana Arroz - soltó una niña castaña. -Sé que puede ser difícil al principio, pero con unas cuantas plumas seríamos iguales a ella, bueno sin contar su gran talento musical...- Kurt quedó sorprendido con el comentario de la niña.

- Podríamos hacer eso con un fabuloso traje de Michael Jackson, ¿No creen?-

- ¡Eso es muy cool Kurt!- Exactamente esas palabras de la niña fueron como un balazo de ternura para él.

En la sala de Britanny:

- Muy bien marcianitos enanos que viven en la luna- dijo Britanny - Haremos un paso muy clásico para nosotros, cuando quedamos empatados en las Seleccionales. "The Time" de la película "Dirty Dance". ¿Están dispuestos?-

- ¡Obvio que sí!- dijeron los niños unísono. Britanny y Mike empezaron a bailar mientras Matt les explicaba como se llamaban los pasos. Practicaron bastantes veces hasta que les salió, les faltaban algunos pero estaba bien lo demás. Un niño le dio un beso en la mejilla a Britanny

- Eres lo mejor Britt- dijo después de besarla.

-¡! ¡UN MARCIANO ME BESÓ ME CONVERTIÉ EN ELLOS!- gritaba Britt mientras corría.

- Cálmense niños... Ella... No lo dice en serio... Creo... - dijo Mike para tranquilizarlos un poco a los niños que estaban muy asustados.

- Mike, cuida a los niños... Voy por ella...- dijo Matt.

En la sala de canto ? :

- Bueno peques... Vamos a hacer un mash-up de Madonna, ¿Les parece?- dijo Rachel ilusionada- Uno de los niños levanto la mano

- ¿Qué es un mushp?-

- Mash-up - dijo Mercedes

- Es una mezcla de dos canciones. Que combinadas suenan genial- explicó Artie.

Artie y Mercedes estaban en el suelo sentados con los niños, viendo cantar a sus amigos.

"Como extrañaba su dulce voz al cantar..." pensaba Rachel. Ella notaba que Finn la miraba como bobo al escucharla cantar. Cuando ellos cantaban había más que química, había magia. Ambos estaban muy enamorados. Aunque Rachel un poco preocupada, a pesar de que su novio anoche la había consolado, diciéndole que ya no había más entre él y esa arpía del sexo. Rachel no es tonta, a pesar de que su novio hace un ratito le dijo "No, ¿Qué señal? Yo no vi nada". Ella vio cuando Santana le hizo una señal de venganza. Es más movió sus diciendo "Las vas a pagar" aunque no salió sonido alguno de su boca.

Al terminar la canción todos los espectadores aplaudieron. En eso viene Matt, preguntando si habían visto a Britt y de paso que a Finn lo necesitaban en la cocina, que era muy urgente. En eso Finn sale corriendo, Rachel se queda viendo por la puerta para ver que ocurría. La cocina estaba derecho a la izquierda se podía ver de lejos. En fin, cuando Finn fue a ver, estaba Santana en el piso llorando. Finn se le acerco para ver que le pasaba, como la chica que estaba en el piso vi a Rachel observándolos decidió poner cartas en el asunto.

- Finn, ¡Me duele! ¡Por favor ayúdame!- gritaba la latina. El príncipe "encantador" la levanto en eso Santana aprovecho y le dio un beso apasionado en el cual se veía una lengua. Finn enseguida la bajo.

- ¿Estás loca?- gritó Finn. -¡Pensé que estabas lastimada!- agregó

- Se llama actuación, mi amor.- dijo la latina sin que nadie escuchara. -Te dije que me vengaría - susurró al odio de su víctima. Rachel había visto TODO, aunque no había odio nada. De inmediato Rachel empezó a llorar y se fue al patio que había con juegos. Quería despejar su mente. Fingir que lo que vio no era verdad. Ella amaba a Finn.

- No lo puedo creer- susurraba entre lágrimas Rach. De repente vio una persona correr hacia ella, aunque no sabía quién era ya que su vista estaba nublosa por las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó amiga?- reconoció la voz de su mejor amiga Quinn.

- Finn me engaña con la puta de Santana- dijo Rachel y el mar de lágrimas volvió.

- Es un idiota- suspiro Quinn.

- No lo puedo creer... Le regale mi virginidad y con esto me paga.. Es un asco

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- gritó Quinn alterada.

- Le... Regale ... Mi ... V...- dijo ruborizada Rachel.

- Ah, bueno Graan amiga, gracias por contarlo eh!- agregó sarcástica Quinn.

- Bueno perdón, me olvide, aunque... Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida.. Lo hace genial...- dijo Rachel mordiéndose los labios.

- Emm... Sí, no necesito detalles- dijo Quinn divertida.

- Bueno, volvamos... Con los chicos- continuo Rachel

- Pero... ¿Qué hay con Finn- dijo Q preocupada.

- Quinnie, eso es un problema mío y de Finn, los niños no están en esto. Solo entraré y lo ignoraré...-

- Está bien... Te apoyo amiga-

- Sos genial Quinnie- sonrió la pelinegra.

- Tú también Rach, ahora volvamos con el Club Glee haber que anda pasando... O mejor dicho ¿"Club Cuida Niños Glee"?- dijo Q divertida.

- Jaja es verdad- agregó Rachel y ambas volvieron adentro. La pelinegra se estaba preparando, para ignorar a su "fiel" novio por primera vez. Y le parecía tan malo hacer eso... Pero ella cree que se lo merece.

N/A: BUENO, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ME SORPRENDE NADA QUE PAULITA ESCRIBA ASÍ DE GENIAL Y SÓLO LES QUERÍA DECIR QUE ESTO ES UN POCO COMPLICADO YA QUE ELLA VIVE EN NEUQUÉN Y YO EN BUENOS AIRES Y NO LA CONOZCO PERSONALMENTE, PERO AVECES ES MEJOR CONOCER A LAS PERSONAS POR DENTRO QUE VERLAS... ES MI OPINION PERSONAL, PERO DESEARÍA CONOCER PERSONALMENTE A PAULY YA QUE VALE LA PENA...

NOSOTRAS NOS QUEREMOS MUCHO A PESAR DE QUE NOS CONOCEMOS MUY POQUITO.

PERO BUENO, ESTE CAPITULO ME ENCANTO Y ME REÍ MUCHO YA QUE ESO ES LO QUE PROVOCA ELLA EN MI :P ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN REVIEWS! GRACIAS POR ESTAR EN CADA CAPITULO... WITH LOVE CECY Y PAULY.


	8. pelea y algo más

Capitulo 8:

Pelea y algo más...

QUINN POV:

Había oído los llantos de alguien y fue ahí cuando salí de mi sala y fui a ver que era lo que pasaba. Al salir lo único que vi fue a Finn besando a Santana en uno de los pasillos, me impacte bastante pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue ver a mi amiga Rachel tapándose la cara y salir corriendo hacia las afueras del jardín "hay no" me dije. Traté de salir a buscarla pero un gritó me sobresaltó y no pude evitar ver hacia el otro costado

- ¡¿Estás loca?- vi gritar a Finn. -¡Pensé que estabas lastimada!-

"¡Claro! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? He visto a Santana cuando amenazo de venganza y la he visto coqueteando con Finn; seguramente fue otro de sus planes para separar a la pareja. Debo avisarle a Rachel" salí corriendo tras ella y una vez cerca me contó todo y yo me hice la sorprendida; no podía contárselo, no. Ella ahora esta mal y si se lo digo seguramente pensará que estoy del lado de Finn y no del de ella y no querrá contarme nada, luego de pensarlo dos veces, o mas, decidí definitivamente no decirle nada ya que ellos solos tienen que arreglar sus problemas personales... nos levantamos, ya que estabamos sentadas, y nos dirigimos hacia adentro para cuidar de los niños ya que no era seguro dejar a Punk cerca de Tomi, el niño que coquetea con mi hijita, que por cierto es muy dulce.

Al entrar en la sala 7, muchas niñas se me acercaron para contarme cosas de su familia, para ser sincera el ver a Beth en el regazo de Punk me hizo sacar una sonrisa y el que él se preocupe por nuestra hija, poniéndose celoso, me da mucha ternura y gracia ya que el niño, entre susurros que Punk no escuchó, juro que no dejaría que un adulto lo separe de Beth. Esta propuesta de Rachel me ayudó, y me ayuda, bastante para darme cuenta que hice bien en quedarme con Punk y con Beth, de eso no me arrepiento, no; pero es algo rudo el vivir con Punk, él no tiene empleo así que hago todo yo, cosa que me parece injusto, pero es el padre de mi hija y a pesar de que no trae la "comida a la mesa" trae felicidad a Beth y eso para mi es todo. Si separa a Punk de su hija, Beth me odiaría y eso es lo que menos quiero, ella tiene 5 años pero es muy inteligente, obviamente salió a mí, y se daría cuenta enseguida de que su padre no esta. En fin, me acerque a Punk y a mi hija que me sonrieron felices al verme. Me senté junto a ellos...

- ¿dónde estabas? ¿Sabes lo que fue esto cuando te fuiste?- yo negué- de repente todos se complotan para que ese niñito y mi Bethy estén juntos. Me distrajeron y me encerraron en el baño, claro que olvidaron que había una ventana enorme en este y salí por allí y volví a entrar, y al hacerlo vi a mi Beth sentada en la puerta del baño abrazadas a sus rodillas... -

- ¿qué le ocurrió?- le pregunte

- mi papi solo me quería cuidar mami, y esos niños me alejaron de él, no puedo creer que Tomi haya hecho eso- la escuche algo indignada y lo decía mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Tomi que estaba sentado y la mira de reojo, algo apenado; les dije que era inteligente para su edad. Al notar eso Punk tuvo que abrir su gran bocota...

- muy bien hija, intimídalo; así sabe quién manda aquí- Beth y yo reímos al unísono. Pero recordé que había una persona que estaba mal en ese momento...

- Beth, amor ¿por qué no vas a jugar con tus amigas?- dije para sorpresa de Punk. Mi hija se fue con las niñas y yo tomé el valor para hablar- ¿Punk?- él me miró- tengo que hablar con vos-

- dime-

- ¿recuerdas que salí de aquí?- él asintió- es que escuche un ruido y...-

le conté toda la historia que vi y que me contó Rachel, él me miraba atento a todo lo que decía y no acotaba nada para no interrumpirme...

- y entonces decidí que no se lo diré. No me quiero entrometer en los problemas ajenos, tengo miedo de perder a Rachel por eso, pero también corro el riesgo de perderla por mentirle y...- me tomé la cabeza con las manos- no sé que hacer- terminé desesperada. Punk me tomó en brazos y me palmeaba la espalda para que me tranquilizara, esa parte tierna y dulce de él era lo que más me gustaba- respóndeme algo... ¿qué es lo que más le irrita a Santana?-

- ¿qué le digan que "no" a la hora de acostarse?- me reí por eso

- no, aparte-

- ¿que Rachel la haya superado en todo?-

- sí, pero piensa otra vez- Punk negó con la cabeza- me extraña que no la conozcas, te acostaste mas de una docena de veces con ella- lo miré graciosa

- y todas borracho, no creas en todo lo que dicen- yo me reí

- lo que más le irrita a Santana es no tener todo lo que quiere, Finn, por ejemplo- Punk asintió

- igualmente yo no entiendo mucho de esto Quinny, pero lo que sí entiendo es el laso que te une a Rachel. Tal vez tengas razón y no te vuelva a hablar si le dices la verdad pero tal vez eso no ocurra, tienes mas probabilidades de que se peleen por ocultar a que se enoje, temporalmente, porque nada es para siempre, excepto el amor hacia una hija- mirando a Beth, yo solo sonreí- por ponerte del lado de Finn aunque no sea así- lo miré a los ojos y le di un suave beso- primero tienes que relajarte y ver como fluyen las cosas entre ellos durante el resto del día, si nada cambia te acompañaré a decirle; pero primero que lo arreglen ellos- termino con una sonrisa y yo solo asentí y lo único que hice fue enjugarme los ojos para pararme y seguir con la "clase" que me tocaba tener...

FINN POV:

Al separarme de Santana, escuche pasos y mi respiración se acelero- Rachel- susurré. Salí corriendo hacia donde el destino me llevara y me encontré con algo extraño al llegar a la parte de atrás del jardín- ¿Punk?- el chico tenia mitad del cuerpo dentro de una ventana y la otra mitad fuera- ¿qué haces amigo?- me acerque a él

- juego a las escondidas- dijo algo en burla- ¿tu que crees niña? Me escapo de esas criaturas monstruosas que tienen a mi Beth ¿me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar ahí parado?- me tendió la mano, no entendí eso de "criaturas monstruosas" tal vez está pasando mucho tiempo con Brittany. Una vez que logré ayudarlo a salir me dijo un "gracias amigo" y salió corriendo gritando "me vengaré", yo rodé los ojos y continúe mi búsqueda pero fue en vano ya que no encontré ni rastros de mi novia.

Volví a mi sala y vi a Rachel ahí contando felizmente con los niños una canción que desconocía. Tal vez me equivoqué y no fue ella la que salió corriendo, por las dudas no le comentaré nada. Me senté a su lado y la miré con una sonrisa, que ella no me devolvió, extraño... las horas pasaron y los niños cada vez se divertían mas, debo admitir que esto no era lo que yo pensaba que pasaría, esto es 100 veces mejor. Pero aun así algo pasaba, sentía que Rachel estaba fría conmigo y no se por que, pero no tardaré en averiguarlo en cuanto la encuentre sola se lo plantearé, ahora no la quiero molestar, esta demasiado feliz con los niños y allí la vi, perfecta por donde la mires, sí, se que salí con otra cosa pero es que... la miro y no puedo esperar a que tengamos un hijo, todo es perfecto junto a ella y no lo arruinaría contándole lo de Santana, ella tenía razón, Santana solo es una arpía que odia a todo el mundo, ni la persona mas amable del mundo podría hacerla sentir amor, ella no tiene sentimientos.

Por fin, mi oportunidad apareció. Rachel se levantó de su asiento para ir al baño y siento que mi oportunidad de hablar con ella llegó. La seguí sin que ella me viera y una vez que entró en el baño me acomodé en la pared para esperarla...

- ¡hola Finn!- me di la vuelta y vi a Punk.

- ¡hey! Hola- baje la mirada y traía una niña tomada de la mano, niña que no reconocí- ¿no es Beth, no?-

- Finn ¿cómo va a ser Beth?- resoplo- ella es Isabel, Isabel te presento a Finn- la niña me tendió la mano para saludarme.

- hola Isa ¿cómo estas?- la niña me dijo un "bien" algo oculto tras la timidez.

- tengo que traerla al baño- señalo el de mujeres-

- ¿y Quinn? Creí que ella se encargaba de eso- dije algo extrañado

- sí, es así pero... tuve un inconveniente con los niños y no me quiero quedar con ellos de nuevo- rascándose la pelada.

- okey- dije algo confundido

- permiso- pasó al baño de mujeres bajando la cabeza algo avergonzado...

Pasaron los minutos y Rachel salió tarareando la canción que cantaba con los niños. Al verme paró el canto automáticamente...

- ¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunto fría

- Rach ¿qué te ocurre?- me acerque a ella

- no te acerques- poniéndome la mano en el pecho

- ¿qué? ¿Por qué?-

- tu sabes perfectamente porque-

- ¡no! No lo sé; rayos dímelo-

- ¿de verdad no lo sabes?-

- no- dije como si nada. Ella bajo la mano y me miró a los ojos y allí vi solo dolor

- te vi- me dijo y yo supe a que se refería- té vi con la puta de Santana, besándote- se le cayó unas cuantas lágrimas y yo trate de secárselas pero ella me detuvo- no me toques. Finn Hudson no te atrevas a tocarme, porque será lo ultimo que hagas- me dijo apuntándome con el dedo

- Rachel ¡por favor! Déjame explicarte que... -

- que ¿qué? ¿Que lo que vi no fue verdad? ¿Qué estoy loca?-

- ¡¿qué? ¡No! Jamas te diría algo así-

- no me trates de idiota Finn, sé lo que vi y en estos momentos es en lo único que creo- y se fue sin más, dejándome en el camino de la pena, no sabia lo que estaba pasando, de pronto todo el mundo se vuelve en mi contra. Sé que tengo que arreglar las cosas y por eso mismo me fui de allí, me fui al único lugar en donde puedo pensar tranquilo y sin ningún problema e tomado mas de una decisión buena estando ahí así que este caso no sería a excepción, no quiero dormir solo esta noche, no quiero estar sin Rachel...

NARRADOR TERCERA PERSONA:

Del baño de mujeres salió Punk con cara de pocos amigos había oído todo y por eso subió a la niña a cococho y corrió a la sala 7...

- ¡Quinn! Hay problemas- ella lo vio sin entender- y graves... -

CONTINUARÁ...

N/A: BUENO... LO TERMINE RAPIDO ESTOY REALMENTE FELIZ DE QUE USTEDES NOS PUEDAN COMENTAR LO QUE REALMENTE PIENSAN DE LOS FICS Y QUISIERA AGRADECER A:

FINNCHELNFOREVER, BARRIOSMARI, IRINA SIL, GLEEKGIRL Y A LINDIX POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO MAS JEJJEE...

VOLVIENDO AL FICS... ¿A DÓNDE PIENSAN QUE VA FINN? SE VAN A SORPRENDER POR ESO

DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO, YO DEJARÍA PERO NO SERÍA CORRECTO JEJEJE

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS GLEEKS QUE LEEN NUESTRO FICS, ACALRO QUE LO HAGO CON MI AMIGA FIEL PAULITA... BESOS XOXOXO.


	9. por culpa de la arpía

Capitulo 9:

"Todo por culpa de la arpía"

Quinn POV:

Vi a mi novio corriendo con Isa. Ella estaba super-divertida. Él, no. Estaba asustado, agitado, sorprendido. Muchas cosas.

Cuando se acercó a mí prácticamente lanzó a Isa por los aires. Suerte que cayó en unas colchonetas porque ahí si que estaríamos en problemas.

-¡Problemas!- gritaba Puck mientras corría.

-¡Hey! ¡Puck! ¡Cálmate! Inhala, Exhala. Ahora, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué problemas? ¡No me digas!-

-¿Lo sabes?- dijo Puck recuperando el aliento

- Sí, pero quiero que vos lo expliques… ¿Qué le hiciste a la niña?-

-¿Eh? Nada, ¡El problema es sobre Finn y Rachel!- gritó confundido.

- Ah, gracias a dios- suspiré graciosa.

Puck me contó todo el problema. La verdad que yo no sabía que hacer. Todo por la idiota de Santana, la verdad es que Rachel es tan buena, yo le advertí, le dije que venga todo el Club Glee menos Santana, pero ¿Me escuchó? No.

- Puck, tengo un plan. Necesito que corras…-

- Mierda, apenas corrí del baño hasta aquí y parece que ya no tengo pulmón- dijo divertido.

- Jaja ahora escúchame, corre hasta alcanzar a Finn, obviamente, tienes que ser discreto, fue a "Su lugar para pensar". Necesito que escuches lo que dice. Cuando salga de ahí. Aconséjalo con algo bueno, cosa de que vuelva con Rach. ¿okey?-

-Creo- dijo Puck gracioso.

- Bueno, corre, yo hablare con Rachel- dije empujándolo por las espaldas.

Puck POV:

Corrí no sé si a mil por hora para alcanzar a mi mejor amigo, cuando al fin lo alcancé iba atrás de él. Como en todas las películas que eh visto al hombre que perseguís siempre mira para atrás y atrapa al que lo persigue. Yo no soy tan "atrapable" decidí robarle a un hombre un sombrero y un diario. Estaba irreconocible. Al llegar al "Lugar de Finn" me escondí detrás de un árbol. Era ancho y alto así que no podía verme.

Finn POV:

Decidí ir a hablar, pensar, en "Mi Lugar". Cuando llegué al cementerio, llorando, me senté en su tumba.

- Hola Sean, tanto tiempo viejo amigo- dije con mi típica sonrisa y mis lágrimas cayendo.

- Como siempre… Necesito su sabio consejo- Sean me había dicho que siempre me escucharía, que me daría una señal, para que sepa que tengo que hacer.

- Me peleé con Rachel, va, ella está molesta conmigo, porque Santana, me besó y ella lo vio. Intenté, pero no quiere escucharme. Te-Tengo mucho miedo de perderla.- En ese momento parecía que mis ojos llovían, no podía dejar de llorar. - Necesito tu ayuda… - En eso me paré, me sequé el mar de lágrimas que tenia, le agradecí a mi mejor amigo, le dejé unas flores y me fui de vuelta al jardín. Iba caminando, pensando en mis problemas cuando me choqué con un poste, suerte que nadie me vio, me levante, miré el poste, no sé por qué y había un papel pagado que decía "APRENDA POESÍA", solo sonreí y susurre –Gracias Sean... - Poesía, poesía, soy muy bueno en eso. Exactamente eso, escribiré una poesía a Rach, para que sepa que de verdad la amo y que no quiero perderla. Corrí hacia el jardín, pero ya nadie, estaba allí, seguramente ya los niños se fueron y Rach fue a la casa, "La casa", amo decir eso.

Rachel POV:

Fue un día grandioso, ahora solo quiero comer y dormir un rato. Todavía no puedo olvidar cuando Beth no se quería ir del jardín y Quinn y yo tuvimos que sacarla Jaja. Diablos ahí viene Finn. ¡IGNÓRALO!.

-Hola- dijo él.

Yo solo lo mire.

-¿Te puedo mostrar algo?- dijo esperanzado.

Sigo mirándolo solamente.

- Bueno, aquí voy -

"Rach,

Rach, ese nombre hermoso,

Que digo cada mañana al despertar,

Que me hace sonreír,

Niña hermosa, no te vallas,

Si lo haces,

Mi corazón ya no estará completo,

Sé que una mentira te daño,

Hizo que tu carita se llenara de lagrimas,

Y que tu corazón se quebrará,

Pero yo te amo,

A ti exclusivamente,

Mi amor,

Soy tu fan Nº 1

Quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a dejar ir…

Yo te amo… solo… Eso… Te Amo..."

Finn POV:

Finalicé nervioso, no sabia como sé lo iba a tomar Rach. La mire y su cara estaba inundada de lagrimas se tiro arriba mío y me besó,

- Yo también te amo- me susurró.

-¡TE AMO RACHEL BARBARA BERRY, TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON, SOS LO MEJOR QUE ME PASÓ EN MI VIDA!- gritaba yo por toda la casa.

-Basta- me decía con una sonrisa en su hermosa carita.

La vi bostezar, me sorprendió, creo que la estoy aburriendo.

-¿Tienes sueño?-

- Sí, dijo ella con otro bostezo- Me salvé, odio que esté aburrida, me hace sentir incomodo, y triste.

-¿Vamos a dormir?-

- Bueno, pero solo a dormir- me advirtió divertida.

- Estaba bien pero solo por hoy eh- le dije haciéndole costillas mientras ella subía las escaleras rápidamente.

Nos acostamos en la cama, hoy hace frío, el clima cambia, nos tapamos y nos empezamos a besar suavemente hasta quedar dormidos. Amo cuando Rachel se duerme en mi pecho, parece tan tierna, justo ahora se está acomodando en mi. ¡Hay! La amo tanto.

De repente sonó mi celular. Suerte que estaba en vibrador. No quiero despertar a mi princesa.

Era de Puck decía así:

"¡Hey! Finnicienta, cuidado con los postes la próxima vez Jaja " Diablos. Odio cuando me sigue, y más que me diga "Finnicienta".

"Jaja que gracioso, para la próxima ¿Por qué no encontrás trabajo llevando niñas de 5 años al baño? Jaja seguí así Puckii ;) " Le respondí con una sonrisa.

De repente me llega otro, que no era de Puck, si no de Santana, me había puesto esto:

"¡Hey mi amor! ¿Ya te grito la enana?" ¡Como odio que insulten y traten mal a Rachel, lo odio demasiado.

"No me digas así y a Rachel tenele más respeto, y a vos no te importa." Le conteste.

"No te hagas Finnosente, te encantan mis besos. Es más porque no dejas a la idiota esa de tu novia y venís conmigo, mis hormonas están locas por tener aquí, tengo muchas ganas de besar otra vez tu dulce boca, a demás de volverte a sentir adentro mío, que no se te olvide que tengo tu "Gran V" ;) ". Me volvió a mandar un mensaje. Es hora de aclarar esto:

"Sí, Santana, solamente tenes mi "V" , nada más, lo que hicimos no fue amor. Porque ahí no hubo amor. Vos no tenes amor. Rachel es mejor que vos. No te elegiría NUNCA en mi vida. Que eso quede claro. Con Rachel soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Si estuviera con vos, sufriría cada día más. Porque sos una arpía sin amor. Y no entiendo por qué te acostas con todos, estando con Matt, suerte que le no lo sabe. Yo creo que lo tendría que saber. Aprenderías tu lección, la verdad es que solo sos una zorra en celo. Si hubiese sido por mí, no te hubiera invitado al jardín, mi vida seria mejor sin conocerte…". Respondí enojado.

" :'( okey si nadie me quiere… ¿Para que existo?. Adiós Finn, creo que ya no nos veremos. Ya no quiero ser inútil para todos. Es hora de desaparecer." Eso de verdad me rompió el corazón.

"¡Santana! No, perdóname lo que dije no es verdad, por favor no cometas una locura." Respondí alterado.

"Está bien, pero quiero pedirte un favor Finn.."

"¿Cuál?" respondí

"Ven hoy a mi casa a cenar… Necesito ayuda para cambiar, pero ven solo. No quiero un escándalo de Rach"

"Veo" . Fue lo ultimo que le dije.

¿Qué hago? ¿Voy? ¿Qué le digo a Rach? ¿Y si esta mintiendo?. Creo que necesito consultar de nuevo con Sean, porque no sé que hacer.

N/A: HOLA GLEEKS! BUENO EL DÍA DE HOY MI GRAN AMIGA Y COLEGA PAULITA ME ENTREGO ESTE ASOMBRO FICS... DE VERDAD ESTA GENIAL, FUE MUY EMOTIVO Y DIVERTIDO A LA VEZ... LO QUE MÁS ME GUSTO FUE EL TITULO... SOS UNA GENIA PAU! Y LES QUIERO DECIR QUE NOSOTRAS NOS AUTODENOMINAMOS "LAS FINCHELCITAS" ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y A MÁS TARDAR MAÑANA PUBLICO EL MÍO, DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO ;) PERO LE QUIERO PREGUNTAR ALGO... ¿QUÉ PIENSAN QUE ES LO QUE HARÁ FINN CON RESPECTO A LO DE SANTANA? PAULITA NO SABE NADA DE EL SIUIENTE CAPITULO Y NO LO VA A SABER HASTA QUE LO PUBLIQUE BESOS A TODOS ;)


	10. buscando al perdido

Capitulo 10:

Buscando al perdido

NARRADOR 3RA PERSONA:

Finn guardo el celular antes de que la luz despertara a Rachel, todavía no tenía decidido que hacer con Santana... decirle a Rachel, mantener esa pequeña "conversación" por mensajes de texto en secreto, dejar a Santana que haga lo que quiera... esa noche no durmió muy bien ya que los pensamientos lo torturaban por dentro, no quería mentirle mas a Rachel pero tampoco quería que ella se preocupara de lo que no es muy importante...

A la mañana siguiente Rachel despertó y no encontró a Finn a su lado, se preocupó por ello, pero luego recordó lo que ella le hizo a Finn hace días, se había ido a hacer las compras sin consultarle y eso la tranquilizó un poco. La chicas se vistió y desayuno rápidamente ya que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde al jardín maternal... una vez lista disidió dejarle una nota a Finn en la mesa, a simple vista, que decía que ella ya se había ido al Jardín y que se había llevado el auto para ir más rápido ya que estaba retrasada.

Las horas pasaban y no había rastros del chico y tampoco de Santana, cosa que no le preocupaba a Rachel. Ya mañana se trasformo en medio día y con eso llego la hora de comer, mientras los niños comían y los chicos de Nuevas Direcciones disfrutaban de los chistes de Kurt mientras se alimentaban, Rachel estaba muy preocupada por su novio ya que hace tiempo debía haber aparecido, se levanto de la mesa con su celular y marco el numero de Finn, este estaba apagado y por eso Rachel dejo el mensaje numero 20 en la contestadora...

"hola amor, bueno necesito que respondas mis mensajes para que sepa que estas bien ¿si? Por favor aparece, estoy muy preocupada. Te amo... adiós" finalizó.

Quinn logró ver a su mejor amiga hablar a lo lejos y cortar, seguido se tapó la cara y comenzó a llorar, antes de que los niños y sus amigos la vieran así, Quinn se levanto rápidamente dejando a Beth en el regazo de Punk, se encamino hasta donde estaba Rachel...

- ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Quinn abrazando a Rachel por los hombros. Rachel se sobresalto y cuando vio que era su amiga Quinn la que la interrumpió, se desplomo en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar como una condenada- ¡Rachel! ¡Por dios! ¿Qué te ocurre?- La morena se separo de la rubia y la tomó por la muñeca guiándole lejos de las miradas de los niños y de sus amigos. Una vez en un pasillo Rachel se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a decir:

- es... es Finn-

- ¿qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se pelearon?- quiso saber Quinn

- ¿qué? No, no es eso- siguió acongojada- es sólo que... desapareció-

- ¿cómo dices?- la rubia estaba más alarmada

- sí, lo que escuchaste, desapareció. Esta mañana me desperté y él no estaba en la cama- se largó a llorar de nuevo

- tranquila niña, tranquila- Quinn tomó a Rachel por los hombros y la abrazo fuertemente. De repente recordó que Santana hoy no fue a trabajar y le trajo mala espina

- ¿Quinn?- Rachel ya no lloraba pero estaba compungida

- ¿sí?-

- ¿crees que... este con?- la morena bajo la cabeza y Quinn ya sabia a lo que se refería

- tranquila Rach, no creo que Finn este con Santana, él no te haría daño de nuevo, él te ama- dijo algo insegura

- si me amara tendría prendido el teléfono- dijo llorando nuevamente.

- Rach, no se como probártelo pero... él no esta con Santana-

- Q, no quiero hablar más del tema, me hace mal... - de repente se sintió como abrían la puerta de calle con un par de llaves y Rachel y Quinn fueron a ver quien era... - ¡Finn!- la morena salió corriendo a los brazos de su príncipe, lo besó como nunca lo había hecho -¡¿dónde rayos estabas?- le pregunto al separarse.

- yo...-

- ¡Rachel querida!- esta vio por detrás de Finn y diviso a Burt y a Carol- ¿cómo has estado?- la señora, madre de Finn se le acercó a la morena y la abrazo fuertemente.

- b... bien- dijo algo confundida mirando a Finn

- veo que sigues igual de hermosa, Finn eligió bien- se separó de Rachel dejándole es espacio a Burt para que la abrazara.

- no lo entiendo ¿ustedes no estaban de viaje?- dijo Rachel

- sí, pero extrañábamos mucho a los niños, así que le dije a Burt que me quería volver y llamamos a Finn a la madrugada para que nos valla a buscar al aeropuerto- Rachel miró a Finn entre feliz y confundida.

- ¡Sra. Hummel! Saludo Quinn que caminaba hacia la pareja con Beth en brazos- ¿cómo están?- mientras Carol y Burt saludaban al resto de los chicos del club Glee y luego a los niños y por terminar a la secretaria, que estaba dando un Show de títeres, Rachel y Finn hablaban en la oficina.

- ¿por qué no me dejaste una nota?- cuestionaba ella

- Rach, no te quería despertar, a demás mis padres ya habían bajado del avión y no quería que esperaran- la morena estaba sentada en el escritorio mientras su novio la rodeaba por la cintura y le explicaba lo ocurrido

- pero no te llevaste el coche...-

- creí que lo ibas a necesitar para venir a trabajar así que te lo deje y yo me fui a buscar el auto de Burt a su taller- Finn le tocaba el cabello

- hubiera preferido que te lleves el auto a que no me dejes una nota- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- te iba a llamar pero... - sacó de sus bolsillos su Iphone que estaba a pagado- se me cayó en un charco y no me anda mas- dijo algo apenado. Rachel se sentía mal por desconfiar de Finn.

- creí que estabas con otra persona- dijo mas para sí que para Finn. Este levantó la mirada de golpe y abrió los ojos como plato.

- ¿qué? ¿Con quién?-

- bueno... Santana no llego hoy para trabajar y... -

- ¿pensaste que estaba con ella?- pregunto dolido

- sí pero... -

- Rach ¿no confías en mi?-

- sí que confío Finn, pero estaba desesperada, ella no estaba, tampoco tú y... lo siento- Finn le tomo del mentón y le dio un suave beso.

- esta bien, no te preocupes- se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos. El chico recordó lo que Rachel le dijo "Santana no llego hoy a trabajar" este se separó rápidamente de su novia, esta lo veía extrañada.

- ¿qué ocurre?- dijo preocupada

- Santana- respondió perdido en la órbita de sus pensamientos

- ¿qué ocurre con ella?- quiso saber Rachel

- ¿ella no esta acá?-

- ¿he? No, no esta, ella hoy no vino-

- no puede ser- Finn se agarraba la cabeza y caminaba de un lado para otro

- ¿Finn?-

- no puede ser, no puede ser, es mi culpa, yo... -

- ¡Finn!- Rachel bajo del escritorio y se acerco a su novio para tomarlo de los hombros- tranquilo ¿de qué estas hablando? ¿Qué es tu culpa?

- que ella quiera hacer eso-

- ¿pero de que hablas? ¿Hablas de Santana?-

- sí, Rachel ella esta en peligro-

- ¿qué?-

- anoche me envió unos mensajes diciéndome que te deje y que valla con ella, pero se enfureció porque le dije que no lo haría y entonces me dice que se va a matar, o algo por el estilo, y no sabía que hacer, te lo iba a decir esta mañana pero mis padres...

- Shhh!- lo calmo Rachel poniéndose en puntitas de pie para poder abrazarlo bien- tranquilo-

- Rach, sé que ella nos trató mal pero no podemos dejarla sola-

- lo sé-

- No Rach, no me digas que... ¡un momento! ¿Qué dijiste?- mirándola a los ojos, Rachel hizo una sonrisa.

- dije que lo sé, comprendo que tengas que ir-

- ¿de verdad?- ella asintió- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Eres la mejor- la abrazó levantándola del piso

- ¡Finn!- grito ella, este la bajo mirándola algo extrañado- tenias que hacer algo-

- ¿qué cosa?

- tenias que ir a ver a alguien-

- ¿a quien?-

- es una mujer, es latina, se acuesta con todos y te desea-

- ¡ha! Sí- Rachel hizo su típica risa y Finn se acerco de nuevo a ella- me tengo que ir, Te amo- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió corriendo de la oficina

- yo también- grito Rachel sonriendo porque sabia que por más mal que este Santana el amor de Finn es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa en el mundo, incluso más fuerte que la muerte...

N/A: ACA ESTAMOS EN OTROS CAPITULO FINCHEL :) ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO Y QUISIERA DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO A UNA AMIGA: ELIANA LOBO...

GRACIAS POR MANDAR REVIEWS Y SABE QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO :).

ESTE FICS PAULA NO LO LEYO Y RECIÉN AHORA LO VA HACER, NOSOTRAS ACOSTUMBRAMOS A MANDÁRNOSLO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO EN FACE, PERO ESTA VEZ OPTÉ POR HACERLA SUFRIR JEJEJE... BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO ;) HA! CASI ME OLVIDO... ESTOS DÍAS ESTUVE LEYENDO UN FICS QUE REALMENTE ES EMOSIONANTE, TE HACE PASAR POR TODAS LAS ESTAPAS DE LO QUE SON LOS SENTIMINETOS :DES REALMENTE HERMOSO Y PARA LOS QUE LO QUIEREN LEER SE LLAMA "NUEVAS DIRECCIONES" ES DE Hestiaa (ASI SE ESCRIBE) BESOS A TODOS!

P.D:DISCULPEN EL TITULO, FUE EL UNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIO :/


	11. No hay amor entre nosotros

CAPITULO 11:

No hay amor entre nosotros.

POV Finn:

Después de despedirme del amor de mi vida, decidí antes ir a casa, a bañarme y a arreglarme, no crean que es porque voy a ver a Santana no, bueno, sí, porque voy a cenar con ella, pero, es que estoy muy sucio, un pequeño me, me, vomitó, es un verdadero asco. Me di la ducha más larga de mi vida, pensando, analizando que pasaría en casa de Santana, si llego y está muerta. Si llego y es otra persona porque cambió, si llego y no sé, hay millones de posibilidades con ella. Salí del baño, me cambié, cuando me di cuenta de la hora, eran las 19:37hs, la verdad creo que me dormí en el baño. Salí disparando a la casa de 'La arpía' como le dice mi Rach, y pasé a comprar un vino; no sabía que llevar a su casa, era lo primero que vi. Pagué y fui directo a la casa de Santana López.

Toqué el timbre de su casa, y escuché un '¿Quién es…?' Que venia de lejos, obviamente era Santana. –Yo… Finn, Hudson- dije nervioso. –Oh, ya voy Finni, estoy terminando de arreglarme- Rayos, como odio que me diga 'Finni', así me decía mi mamá de chico, ya no me queda bien, solo me gusta cuando lo dice mi Rach. De repente sentí que la puerta se abría, y una sexy Santana salió de ahí. –Viniste- dijo esperanzada. –Eh. Sí, sí, creo- balbuceaba yo, no quiero sonar, 'pervertido' pero ver a Santana, con tacos altos, un vestido que prácticamente cubría… Ya saben, su 'zona', un maquillaje leve (Como me gusta a mí), si Puck la viera dejaría a Quinn, inmediatamente.

- Pasa Finnosente- dijo con la sonrisa de malvada. Yo pasé, -Siéntate- dijo bajito. Nos sentamos a comer, ella se me acerco pero yo estaba tan nervioso que antes de que se me acercara totalmente puse la botella de vino que compré – Traje una botella de vino… Para.. Tomar… - soltó nervioso.

- Okey, ¿Quieres un poco?- dijo mirándome muy fijamente. La verdad no parecía con ganas de no existir, o estar deprimida.

- Sí, por favor. Gracias- tartamudee yo.

Después de que ella me sirviera vino, fui al punto.

- Bueno, eee... Santana, ¿Qué onda con los mensajes que mandabas?-

- Bueno Finni, la cosa es así, necesito la ayuda de un chico… Para ayudarme a ser mejor persona…- dijo como una nenita pequeña, una nenita muy grande mientras se sentaba en mis piernas y me tomaba del cuello.

- P-pero, ¿Eso como te-te va a ayudar-ar?- pregunté nervioso.

- Bueno Finni- dijo poniendo sus piernas en mi cintura. – Como ya sabes necesito ayuda… Y vos sos excelente en eso…- dijo con vos muy sensual.

-…- Yo solo abrí la boca, no sabía que responder al comentario de la sexy Santana, digo Santi, digo Santana, digo arrg de la arpía. ¿Eh? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no escucho mis pensamientos? ¡DIOS MIO! Estoy acostado en una cama con Santana arriba mío besándome, y ¡Me falta la remera!. ¡Tengo que detener esto!. Hay pero se siente lindo… ¡No! , o un poquito. Está sonando mi celular pero parece que a Santana no le importa, "Finni, ¿Por qué no vuelves?. Es la 1 de la mañana, me estoy preocupando por ti. Por favor… No… ='(. Te Amo Finn Hudson, no lo olvides… Rach". ¡NO! ¡TENGO QUE DETENER ESTO!.

- Santana, basta- dije levantándome

- Finni…- dijo ella agarrándome del brazo y besándome del cuello.

-¡No! ¡Para Santana! ¡Pensa en Rachel! –

-…- Obviamente, parecía no importarle.

-¡Ella me ama! Siempre… Llego un poquito más tarde que ella a casa… Aun así, me espera para cenar, quiere que le cuente de mi día, ella. Ella es… Increíble. Y no quiero que por una zorra como vos se me termine la alegría. Ya por como te comportaste Santana, me decepcionaste, la verdad ¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA EN MI VIDA! Me fijaría en alguien como vos… Mío, lo único que tenes, es mi "Gran V" nada más- Con eso termine mi "Discurso" enojado, cerré con fuerza y violencia la puerta, obviamente no me fui sin patear una silla antes.

El camino a casa fue normal, mis venas están que revientan de lo enojado que estoy. -¡Dios!- grité enojado al caerse mis llaves. Entonces Rachel abrió la puerta y entré.

-¿Cómo te fue amor?- me dijo.

-Bien- dije frío.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Nada- respondí más frío aún.

-¿Pasa algo…?- pregunto tocando mi hombro.

-¡NO RACHEL! ¡NO PASA NADA! ¡ESTOY NORMAL! ¡NO ME PASA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡ESTOY ARTO DE QUE PERSONAS COMO VOS ME ESTEN CONTROLANDO LA VIDA! ¿NO PODÉS DEJARME SOLO UN MOMENTO! ¡ME HAOGAS! ¡ME MOLESTAS! ¡ODIO CUANDO TE PORTAS ASÍ! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME HABLES MÁS!- grité asustándola y haciéndola llorar.

- Estás bien Finn… Te entiendo, soy insoportable siempre… Debo dejar de molestarte… Ahora… Permiso… Me voy a dormir- dijo con la cabeza baja y subiendo las escaleras mientras el mar de lágrimas aparecían.

- No Rach…- suspiré.

Después de absorber lo que había pasado decidí subir, abrí despacio la puerta para no despertar a Rachel si es que estaba dormida y escuche la voz de Rachel, en el baño, que está al lado de nuestra cama.

- S-sí, Quinnie, como escuchaste, yo sabía, lo estoy perdiendo…- Pausa –Yo lo amo… Siento que ya no le importo como antes… Sí, hacemos el amor y eso pero, ya no hace las cosas que hacia cuando teníamos 17 años… . La verdad, lo extraño. Te juro. Lo pierdo y me muero… Es que yo lo amo tanto… - Pausa – Sí, es lo mejor, iré a descansar… Gracias Quinnie, te amo. Saludos por allá- termino Rachel secándose las lágrimas. Rach salió de la habitación y me encontró, ahí, parado, como un bobo, mirándola fijamente.

- Oh, Finn, yo.. Yo, que descanses-

- Espera… ¿Dónde vas a dormir…?- dije preocupado.

- En el sillón, si no voy a ser mucha molestia- soltó con una media sonrisa falta en su cara.

- Rachel…-

- No, esta bien Finn, tenemos que expresar nuestros sentimientos… Aunque duelan- dijo mientras se derramaban los lagrimones que le salían de sus hermosos ojos marrones.

- Rachel...- dije mientras la abrazaba. –Yo te amo, dije eso sin pensar, porque estaba molesto, por lo que paso con Santana, yo te amo, nunca sentí algo así por una chica. Te Amo tanto que… No sé… Solo lo hago- me sinceré.

Rachel me abrazo muy fuerte. – Te Amo… No quiero perderte… - suspiro triste.

-¡Hey! Nunca voy a dejarte…- dije.

- Finn… Podemos acostarnos sin apagar la luz así me contás de tu día…- pregunto muy tierna.

- Obvio hermosa- dije orgulloso.

- Voy a peinarme el cabello… - dijo feliz. Rayos, amo esa sonrisa.

Mientras se peinaba frente al espejo cantaba:

" If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh "

Yo no pude contenerme y canté con ella. Cantamos y bailamos por toda la casa, estábamos súper-felices. Espero que esto nunca se termine…

N/A: HOLA ACA DE NUEVO LES DEJO EL ASOMBROSO FICS DE PAULUCHII

A MÍ ME ENCANTOOOO! JEJEJE SI A USTEDES LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEWS!

BESOS XOXOXO AHORA ME TOCA A MI, VOY A TRATAR DE NO TARDAR MUCHO YA QUE VOY A HACER EL FICS MAS LARGO ;) CON MAS CANCIONES, MAS ROMANCE, Y... MUCHAS SORPRESAS MÁS!


	12. recuerdo olvidable

Capitulo 12:

Recuerdo olvidable...

SANTANA POV:

- ... la verdad ¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA EN MI VIDA! Me fijaría en alguien como vos..., lo único que tenes, es mi "Gran V" nada más... - y sin más se marcho. Me destrozo el corazón, literalmente, me hizo sentir mal, pero es lo que me merezco después de haberles cagado la vida... me recosté en la cama, que en ese entonces sólo me parecía un pedazo inservible de colchón, llore a más no poder "¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA EN MI VIDA!" resonaban las palabras en mi cabeza... ¿eso podría ser verdad? ¿nunca? No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, nunca nadie le dijo eso, bueno a decir verdad sólo hay un apersona que lo dijo, pero, aveces, es mejor olvidar que recordar heridas viejas.

Me seque las lágrimas pero eso era en vano, ya que seguían cayendo sin rumbo alguno sobre la almohada. Mi vida no tenía sentido, era como un barco que navegaba sobre el mar de la soledad, me sentía vacía, yo era como un pirata pero sin estrellas para guiarse y sin comida para sobrevivir...

Desde ese día, que lo denomine como "enamoramiento fingido", me cambio la vida para siempre y es ahora cuando me pregunto: si fue fingido... ¿por qué duele?

Pero será mejor que les explique desde el principio, porque dudo mucho que sea lo suficientemente clara...

DOS AÑOS ANTES...

Yo caminaba por las tranquilas calles de Ohio, iba a comprar los víveres cuando me encontré con un coche conocido cuya patente rezaba "imparable"... creí que ya no estaría más acá, en Ohio. Que Los Angeles iba a ser su víctima de ahora en adelante, pero el encontrarlo allí, apoyado sobre su auto, de una manera sexy debo aclarar, me saco una sonrisa de picardía

- ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima noche, Santana?- me pregunto haciendo una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a mí- no dejo de pensar en ti- mientras me corría un mechón de cabello

- que sorpresa él encontrarte en Ohio ¿y los ángeles?-

- algo solitario desde que lo deje- mientras reía

- tú siempre tan modesto- le hice una sonrisa que fue respondida con un beso, al cuál obviamente correspondí

- tus labios- dijo al separarse de mí lentamente- saben igual que la ultima vez- al abrir los ojos lo pude ver claramente y portaba esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba- ¿damos unas vueltas, Santana?- me tomó de la mano y antes de que yo pudiera responder ya estabamos en su carro- ¿qué es de tu vida?- manejaba hacia un lugar conocido para mí. Lo miré a los ojos extrañados

- ¿vos preguntándome sobre mi vida?-

- sí, lo sé. Sé que es raro pero... LA. Me a cambiado la vida, bueno no tanto ya que te gusta como soy- me miro y sólo por esa mirada creí que me desmayaría

- sí es verdad...-

- aparte te acostaste conmigo por ser como soy ¿no?- nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos y luego estallamos a carcajadas

- sí claro- dije- ¿vamos a tu apartamento?- pregunte, fingiendo sorpresa, al mirar por la ventanilla y ver que habíamos estacionado ya en la gran mansión de mi acompañante

- sí- salió del auto y me tendió la mano para que saliera- no finjas sorpresa, Santana. Te conozco demasiado bien como para caer en tus mentiras- me sonrió malévolamente. Le puse un dedo en los labios y le susurre al oído

- ¿vamos a hablar o vamos a hacerlo?- él levantó las cejas en forma de sorpresa y yo sólo sonreí- no pienses que me voy tragar esa expresión de chico confundido, te conozco muy bien como para saber que lo estabas deseando desde que me encontraste por "casualidad"- hice las comillas- en la calle.

- valla- me dijo tomándome por la cintura- no cambiaste nada- sonriéndome

- esto mismo hizo que te acostaras conmigo la otra vez ¿no? ¿Por qué he de cambiar?- nos besamos con pasión y luego él me cargó hasta la habitación en donde por primera vez sentí algo especial. Pero debe de ser por el tiempo que ha pasado... no lo podía creer el grandioso y auténtico Jessie ST James, después de varios años, estaba íntimamente, por segunda vez, conmigo y es la mejor experiencia que viví...

Al despertar, como lo supuse, Jessie no estaba. Era una rutina diaria lo que hacía... tenía sexo con una chica y luego se iba dejando una nota sobre la mesada de la cocina que decía "tu ropa esta en el baño, me fui a trabajar" se estarán preguntando por que en el baño, bueno les explicaré: a Jessie le encanta darse una ducha con su acompañante antes de hacerlo...

Pero esa mañana fue extraña ya que Jessie estaba en la cocine preparando algo para comer, la nota no estaba y mi ropa estaba estirada en los pies de la cama.

Me cambié y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

- ¿jessie?- este salió de la cocina y sonrió al verme

- hola- me dijo algo risueño- ¿dormiste bien?- ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! ¿Jessie me estaba preguntando eso? ¿a mi?

- ¿estas bien?- pregunte acercándome. Él rió al fuerte cuando sintió mi mano en su frente

- ¿es enserio?-

- yo te pregunto a vos si es en serio- le dije algo alterada

- ¡hey!- dejo la espátula que tenía en la mano y me tomó de la cintura- ¿qué ocurre?-

- ¡¿qué te ocurre a ti?- dije mas enojada- me estas haciendo el desayuno, me preguntas como estoy y lo peor de todo son tus nuevas rutinas... ¿y la carta? ¿y la ropa en el baño?...- Jessie me calló con un beso

- te dije que LA me cambiaron la vida, ya no soy ese Jessie al cual las chicas no le importan en lo mas mínimo- bajé la mirada, lo que más me espantaba de esos ojos es lo bien que los conozco y sé que cuando tiene ese brillo especial, es porque dice la verdad- ya te dije que te extrañe- me levanto la cabeza tomándome por la barbilla- ven aquí- me abrazo tiernamente. Yo no lo quería admitir pero... algo en mi estomago me molesta, es una sensación grata, pero algo incómoda, es algo especial pero nada sobresaliente...

Me tomé el estómago para calmarla un poco pero fue en vano, Jessie se dio cuenta de mi movimiento- ¿tienes hambre?- yo asentí, sólo para que no sospechara- bien, tu desayuno ya esta listo- me tomó de la mano y me obligo a ir a la cocina. Las horas pasaron y Jessie sólo me contaba como le había ido allá en LA pero había algo que me preocupaba... el que yo lo esté escuchando tan claramente, por lo general yo sólo tengo sexo y después me marcho pero esta vez fue diferente, sólo quería quedarme, estar con él y no irme...

- ...y eso es todo... - finalizo- ¿y... que hay de ti? ¿estas feliz acá en Ohio?-

- no me puedo quejar, estoy viviendo con mis padres, todavía no me saltó ningún trabajo- Jessie bajo la cabeza y yo supe que estaba apenado- ¿ocurre algo?- él me miró

- sí, a decir verdad sí- me tomó de las manos- Santana, tienes un talento increíble, un carácter prometedor y... no está bien que eso se desperdicie-

- no sé que quieres que haga...- dije confundida

- envía una planilla con tus datos a Broadway-

- ¿qué?-

- sí, se que es una locura pero... tengo esperanzas en ti- ¡oh no! ¡Ese brillo en los ojos no!

- lo consideraré- dije finalmente. Él se puso tan contento que me dio un beso apasionado

- gracias- ¿Jessie ST James esta diciendo gracias sólo porque consideré algo para mi futuro? Esto tenía que ser un sueño

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi cuarto Y me dolía la cabeza, esperaba que todo lo que pasó ayer hubiera sido sólo un sueño, pero esa remota posibilidad se esfumo al ver que Jessie me estaba llamando a mi celular... y el "dolor" en la panza volvió. Al atenderlo me dijo emocionado que quería verme lo antes posible porque ya me extrañaba... okey, esto es muy raro. Me levante de la cama y me elegí el vestido más sexy que tenía para verlo nuevamente esa tarde... no sabía porque pero estaba emocionada por ir a su casa.

Los días pasaron y Jessie y yo seguíamos saliendo, me llevaba a cines, restaurantes, a ver su magnifica obra, todas las salidas eran especiales y siempre hacía que me sintiera como una mujer feliz, como si mis problemas no existieran en el mundo, como si el amor floreciera cada mañana... y es ahí cuando me di cuenta de que el "dolor", como lo denominaba yo, que sentía en la panza cada vez que lo veía eran mariposas... sí, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Jessie SJ James... desde aquella noche, en la que luego cuando me desperté vi el desayuno y al nuevo Jessie, no nos acostamos más, sólo me dejaba en la puerta de mi casa y me besaba para luego irse a la suya; pero quería que esa noche fuera diferente y así lo sentí, diferente. Al llegar a su casa nos besamos y no comenzamos a sacar la ropa y cuando "eso" pasó sentí que no fue sexo, en realidad jamás sentí que fuera eso con él, por primera vez en mi vida yo, Santana López, estaba haciendo el amor con la persona que me gusta...

Al despertar me di cuenta de que Jessie me estaba abrazando y cuando lo enfrente, este me estaba mirando fijamente mientras una sonrisa reinaba en su rostro

- bueno día princesita- okey oficialmente estoy enamorada de Jessie ST James

- hola- dije estirándome en la cama para luego acurrucarme en lo brazos de Jessie

- fue... increíble- yo lo miré confundida- lo de anoche- ya caí- sentí que... volaba, sí esa es la palabra, volar- dijo mirando el techo de su cuarto

- ¿tú también lo sentiste?- le pregunte risueña

- claro. Eres increíble Santana y ninguna mujer me hizo sentir como me haz hecho sentir vos- jessie me empezó a hacer cosquillas haciendo que se me escapara una risa, raro de mi- ¿tenes cosquillas?- me pregunto incrédulo

- ¡claro! Soy ser humano, tengo mis debilidades-

- ¿a sí?- Jessie comenzó a hacerme más cosquillas que yo acompañe con algunas risas. Los días pasaron y se cumplieron 3 meses desde la llegada de Jessie. Estabamos en su casa viendo la T.V. Jessie le sacó el volumen y me miró fijamente.

- Santana... - me tomó de las manos- la obra es un éxito, como lo sabes, y me han ofrecido trabajar fuera de los - lo miré triste- en Europa... estos meses fueron mágicos para mi y no quiero que se vallan, no quiero que desaparezcan y no me conformo con salir contigo a cenar, quiero algo más- lo miré extrañada con los ojos llorosos- quiero que seas mi novia, oficialmente- me quedé sin habla, literalmente, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, lágrimas amenazaban con salir y destapar mis sentimientos, pero no salieron

- Jessie... - fue lo único que pude pronunciar- yo... nuca me pasó esto que me pasa contigo, nadie antes me había propuesto ser la novia, sólo me acostaba con ellos y ya- él me miró entre apenado y confuso- siento mis palabras, pero pensé que lo deberías saber... - bajó la cabeza triste- Sí- dije finalmente. La levanto sorprendido

- ¿sí?- sonrió. Yo asentí. Él se puso contentísimo, tanto que me levanto en sus brazos y me llevo a la cama sólo para hacerme sentir muchisimo mejor...

Una semana después Jessie se tomó el último avión, para pasar más tiempo conmigo, rumbo a Europa. Juro que llore cuando lo vi subirse a este, me sentí vacía, incompleta, perdida... ya no estarán esos brazos que me acurrucaban cuando hacía frío o cuando me sentía mal, ya no estarán esos ojos que cuando me miran me siento segura, ya no estarán sus labios que saben al amor más profundo y sincero... claro, sólo por 1 mes me tendré que aguantar, pero no se sí podré...

Los días los pasé acostada en mi cama, encerrada en mi casa, con la compañía de un tarro de helado; mis padres ni siquiera se acercaban a mí, ya que me conoces cuando estoy triste o enojada, no le hablo a nadie. Pero justo en este momento necesito a mis papás para que me digan que volverá pronto y que me relaje, pero no están, se fueron, por cuarta vez, de luna de miel, esto ya no lo soporto más necesito contención y pronto. Me levante de la cama y tomé mi celular; fui a mi agenda pero fue en vano ya que sólo tengo a Jessie, mis padres, el numero de Broadway, al cual ya envié mis datos, y al jardinero, que a decir verdad hoy no vino... sólo yo y mis pensamientos torturadores habitaban en la casa esa tarde, me dejé caer en la cama pensando que es lo que hice mal para que nadie del instituto sea mi amigo... "sólo te acostaste con todo el mundo y te preocupaste de ser la más popular, cosa que aquí, en las duras calles de Ohio, no te sirve ni para conseguir trabajo limpiando calles" ni mis padres me quieren y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría, tan sólo para disculparme con todos los del Glee club, pero no puedo... ahogue mis llantos con la almohada, esto no estaba bien, me siento angustiada y nadie puede oírme llorar, me siento triste y nadie está aquí a mi lado para calmar mis penas que salían como prisioneras de mi orgullo...

Por fin llego el día en el que Jessie tenía que volver. Me fui de mi casa para ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto, tenía una gran sonrisa, manejaba mi coche por la ruta que se encontraba abastecida de autos...

Llegue a la puerta principal del aeropuerto, esperando que Jessie se dignara a contestarme mis llamadas. Me senté en unos asientos cerca de una gran ventana y lo esperé hasta que lo vi bajar iba hacia él pero me detuvo una imagen... Jessie estaba con una mujer morocha, delgada y hermosa, mas que yo, él la tomaba de las manos y luego fue subiendo hasta su rostro para luego mirar a todos lados y comprobar de que no había nadie mirándolos, claro que no vio porque me escondí detrás de un par de personas que hablaban animadamente, para después estamparle un beso en los labios, un beso que fue dado con amor y recibido con gratitud... mis lágrimas comenzaron a escapar y no la pude controlar me separé de la multitud de gente, no apartaba la vista de ellos, era como si necesitara más pruebas de que Jessie me engañaba, estaba, En mi interior, convencida de que todavía él me amaba, pero eso no podía ser verdad, nada de lo que me dijo es verdad y lo odio. Por fin pude sacar los ojos de esa repulsiva escena, pero al darme vuelta me choque con un chico rubio el cual me sostuvo de la cintura para que yo no cayera

- ¿estas bien?- me pregunto algo preocupado

- déjame sola- le conteste algo furiosa, pero sabía que no me tenía que enojar con él- me separé rápido mirándolo a los ojos y dándome cuenta de que había hecho ruido, miré de nuevo hacia atrás para ver si Jessie me había visto, pero no, él seguía abrazado con esa sucia arpía- gracias- le dije al rubio- pero debo irme- mis lagrima salieron nuevamente a revelar mis sentimientos

- ¿estas bien?- el chico me tomó del brazo, yo solo lo mire

- sí, gracias pero me tengo que ir- me liberé de él y salí corriendo

- pero... - escuche que decía.

Me encamine hasta mi casa, mis padres obviamente me vieron llorar pero hicieron caso omiso, como siempre. Subía a mi habitación y lloré a más no poder. "Es un desgraciado, no merece mi amor, lo odio" pensaba mientras la angustia y las ganas de matarlo se apoderaban de mi "Santana, no tienes que derramar ninguna lágrima más por él" me levante, después de varias horas, y me seque las lágrimas. "yo personalmente me encargaré de él y lo único que necesito es un lugar público donde humillarlo así no se metería conmigo... mi móvil sonó y como esperaba era Jessie, lo atendí como si nada ocultando mi angustia... le propuse ir a cenar a un conocido restaurante y él acepto... cuando colgué empece a buscar por Itunes un tema para dedicarle con todo mi "amor"... oficialmente el plan para romperle el corazón a jessie comenzó.

Esa misma noche me puse más sexy que nunca, luego Jessie me paso a buscar por mi casa y así entre besos, falsos de mi parte, y caricias, que ya no me provocaban nada, llagamos al estacionamiento del edificio. Al entrar le dije a Jessie que me iría al baño, pero la verdad era que me estaba preparando para ir al escenario, en donde estaba todo preparado ya, para mi gran actuación... me subí al escenario y Jessie me vio pero sólo sonrió

- hola a todos- saludé- muy buenas noches, espero que lo estén disfrutando, porque yo si- le sonreí falsamente a Jessie- esta canción que voy a cantar... -me senté en un banco que estaba por allí- es para Jessie, el chico que esta noche me acompaña- lo señale con el dedo y todos se voltearon a verlo cuando un reflector lo apunto- espero que disfrutes del Show... - se apagaron las luces y así comencé...

No necesito de tu simpatía, no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir por mí

Y no quiero un milagro, tu nunca cambiarás por nadie

Y escucho tus razones de porque ¿dónde dormiste anoche?

¿Y fue ella digno de eso? ¿Fue ella digno de eso?

_Jessie me miraba confuso y esto me estaba gustando..._

_Me paré de la silla y lo señale _

Coro:

Soy suficientemente fuerte para vivir sin ti

Lo suficiente fuerte y deje de llorar

Ahora más fuerte y fuerte de saber que te tienes que ir

No hay nada mas que decir, entonces no gastes tu respiración y vete

No importa que yo oiga lo que dices

Soy lo suficientemente fuerte, para saber que te tienes que ir

_Comencé a caminar por el escenario acompañada por las palmas de las personas _

Entonces tu sientes un mal entendido, bebe tengo nuevas noticias para ti

Sobre lo ocurrido podría escribir un libro, no te gustará saber sobre él

Porque he estado perdiendo el sueño y tú has estado rebajándote

Y si ella no vale ni la mitad de mí, esa es la verdad

Te estoy diciendo, que...

_Lo apunte nuevamente. Él me miraba con enfado _

Coro:

Soy suficientemente fuerte para vivir sin ti

Lo suficiente fuerte y deje de llorar

Ahora más fuerte y fuerte de saber que te tienes que ir

Vendrá el cielo o el infierno, tú nunca me verás llorar

Este es nuestro ultimo adiós, es cierto, te lo estoy diciendo ahora

Coro:

Soy suficientemente fuerte para vivir sin ti

Lo suficiente fuerte y deje de llorar

Ahora más fuerte y fuerte de saber que te tienes que ir

No hay nada mas que decir, entonces no gastes tu respiración y vete

No importa que yo oiga lo que dices

Soy lo suficientemente fuerte, para saber que te tienes que ir...

Finalice la canción y debo decir que estuvo magnífica, las personas se pararon y me aplaudieron de pie, y fue ahí cuando pude ver al chico rubio con el que me choque en el aeropuerto con una gran sonrisa. Me bajé del escenario y pase junto a Jessie...

- espero que hayas disfrutado las noches de sexo conmigo, porque no va a haber más- tomé mi saco y me largue de ahí...

PRESENTE...

Todavía no vi ni una sola vez a Jessie, y eso me gusto, tengo que admitir que esa canción ha sido mi musa inspiradora. Ese día todo iba a cambiar, me iba a hacer respetar, pero para ello necesito disculparme con las personas adecuadas porque la nueva Santana López estaba por llegar...

N/A: BUENO ESTO HA SIDO TODO LO QUE PUEDO HACER... A MÍ PERSONALMENTE ME ENCANTO! PERO QUIERO LEER SU OPINION PORQUE VALE MIL VECES MÁS QUE LA MIA...

P.D:PAWWW DEJA UN REVIEW CUANDO TERMINES DE LEER QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAS

SALUDOS A TODOS (TE AMO PAUUU)


	13. lo siento ATTE mi corazón

Capitulo 13:

"Lo siento". Atte.: Mi corazón"

SANTANA POV:

Mientras les contaba esto, estaba "ordenando" mi casa, ahora vivo sola, para su información, - Hace tiempo que no veía esto- suspiré, era una carta, vieja, va, no tanto, es mi carta de aceptación, me aceptaron en Broadway, el día que fui a buscar a Jessie al aeropuerto quería darle la gran noticia, aunque, bueno, ya saben… La verdad iba a ir, porque quería demostrarle a Jessie que era una mujer fuerte, con talento, aunque la verdad, no fui, porque significaba que en alguna obra, estaríamos juntos, lo cual no quiero. Preferí comer helado todos esos días, la verdad son una gran compañía, más los de chocolate. Terminé de ordenar, ahora voy a disculparme, en algún momento tengo que hacerlo, era tarde o temprano, y preferí temprano.

"Finn, por favor, necesito que vengas en este instante a mi casa"- le mandé un mensaje rápido a Finn. Estaba consiente de que eran la 1 de la mañana, aunque sé que están despiertos hablando.

"Santana, no se va a repetir lo de la noche anterior. " Respondió rápidamente.

"No, es diferente, necesito que vengas vos y Rach. Es urgente".

"¿Rach? ¿Rach? ¿Dijiste Rach?. Bueno, vamos para allá." Incrédulo respondió.

Me estaba peinando para darles "La gran disculpa". En eso RRIINGG. -¡Ya voy!- grité al escuchar el ruido del timbre. Abrí la puerta, y para mi sorpresa, estaban Rachel y Finn, con cara de "Esto es extraño".

-Pasen..- dije con una sonrisa.

- Eh… ¿okey?- agregó Rachel sarcásticamente.

- Bueno, siéntense, yo los invité por un motivo…-

-…-

Me estoy poniendo nerviosa, me miran extraño y no me dicen nada…

- Bueno, quiero pedirles…-

-¿Dinero? ¿Oro? ¿Sexo?- me interrumpió Finn con cara de pocos amigos..

- No, Finn- La verdad eso me dolió mucho, pero sé que desgraciadamente así me ven y me lo gané, aunque estoy decidida a cambiar…

- Quiero pedirles perdón, por todo, Perdón.- Lo dije, aunque se lo tomaron en broma, o sea, se están riendo, a carcajadas.

-¿Enserio Santana? Jaja ¡Basta de bromas! ¡Me duele el estomago!- dijo Rachel entre risas.

- No, es enserio Rach, estoy dispuesta a cambiar, aunque sabia que esto pasaría, lo de las risas, ustedes, todos, me consideran una puta, y no lo soy, y aunque no diga nada cuando me lo dicen, duele, y mucho. Finn, a vos no te gustaría que te diga que Rach es una puta, ¿O me equivoco?- Finn bajo la cabeza y Rachel también.- Bueno, a mí tampoco… Me duele, además, siempre me siento sola, todos se me alejan por eso, por lo que me dicen, y por lo que hice, si no lo hubiera hecho no me lo dirían, todo seria totalmente diferente, tendría amigos, un novio, sería feliz. Y no me sentiría…- Llorando dejé el discurso en el aire cuando…

- ¿Sola? ¿Triste? ¿Desconsolada? ¿Sin amor? ¿Diferente? ¿Con algo que dar pero no podes? ¿Ignorada? ¿Cuál de todas?- dijo Rachel automáticamente con la cabeza gacha y cuando la levanto esta llena de lagrimas, y vi la cara de Finn, estaba preocupado.

- Sí- dije agachando la cabeza.

- Sé lo que sientes, yo ya pase por eso, toda la secundaria, y la primaria, es horrible ¡Apesta!- gritó pateando mi sillón.

- Lo sé…-

- Volviendo al tema anterior Santana… Te perdono.- dijo Rachel y la cara de Finn era tan grande que parece que se le rompió la mandíbula.

- Gracias Rach…- dije abrazándola como las mejores amigas desde siempre.

Finn me miraba con la cabeza alta, y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué dices Finn?- dije nerviosa.

Hizo un gesto de disgusto pero después hizo una sonrisa enorme se me acerco y me abrazo levantándome del suelo.

- Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos… - Dijo Rachel divertida.

- Sí, no es que lo esté echando pero son las 2A.M de la mañana…- dije nerviosa.

-¡Bueno nos vemos Santi!- me abrazo feliz Rach abrazándome.

- Adiós Santi- dijo con su media sonrisa Finn.

-¡Adiós!- grite yo cerrando la puerta mientras entraban en su auto.

Flash Back:

- Ahora a dormir y mañana empieza un nuevo día, con más disculpas- dijo Santana muy emocionada, mientras se cepillaba los dientes y se acomodaba en la cama para dormir cómodamente entre sus sabanas nuevas, todas las anteriores las había tirado porque por esas sabanas con flores, pasaron todos los chicos , todos los que la convirtieron en "Eso".

Fin Flash Back.

Finn POV:

El camino a casa fue muy silencioso, aunque buscaba charla. Rachel fue con la cabeza gacha todo el viaje. Esto me esta preocupando, y mucho, necesito arreglar las cosas… Hablando, sí, hablando, exactamente.

- Y... Es una linda noche ¿no?- Intenté

-…- Ni siquiera me miraba. Ella estaba apoyada en el vidrio, mirando. Mientras su cabello lo arrasaba el viento. Se veía hermoso.

Llegamos a la casa y Rachel sin decir nada, subió se cambio, y se acostó a dormir. Yo la imite.

-¿Esta noche vamos a hablar?- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-…-

- Rachel, ¿Qué te pasa?. ¡Estas re-callada desde que nos vinimos de la casa de Santana! Necesito saber lo que te pasa…-

-…-

- Rachel…- Ella tomó un gran bocado de aire y dijo:

- Es que… Escuchar el tema de Santana…- dijo bajito.

-¡Ah! ¡Te quería hablar de eso! ¿Por qué cuando Santana dijo "Me sentía…" vos completaste esa frase así como si vos te sintieras así?-

- Finn, yo me sentía así, ¿No me escuchaste cuando dije eso? Lo de la secundaria, Finn, vos también me tratabas así… Para todo el mundo era invisible- dijo cabeza gacha.

-…- Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada.

- Sí, ¿No te acordás?- Preguntó ella y yo negué con la cabeza- Bueno fue así…-

5 años atrás:

Rachel POV:

- Como era de esperarse vos salías con Quinn, eran los más populares de la escuela, y yo la mejor amiga de Quinn, invisible para vos. Obviamente yo estaba enamorada de vos; desde el primer día que te vi en la secundaria, por el primer día de clases. Aunque Quinn me gano de mano porque vos coqueteabas con ella, siempre la mirabas y cosas así.- Notaba que Finn me miraba avergonzado.

- Pero ahora te amo a vos…- dije juguetón acostándose sobre mi hombro.

- Sí, pero el pasado no se cambia- dije sacándolo de mi hombro divertida.

- Sigo... -

- Hasta que un día con Quinn cantamos un dueto, en una fiesta en su casa, creo que todos estaban borrachos menos yo… Entonces, me bajé del escenario, con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, salí afuera para tomar aire, de tras salió Puck, a coquetearme…- Noté como Finn esta furioso.

- Hey Berry- me gritó Puck con su bebida en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Noah?-

- Ignoraré eso. ¿Qué dices si ocupamos la cama de los Fabray para hacer… Cosas?.- Dijo con ciertas intenciones.

- Déjame en paz- le grite

- Vamos Berry, sé que quieres- dijo agarrándome la cintura.

-¡No! ¡No quiero!- Le grité con todo mi corazón, y ahí salió Mike, preguntando que pasaba.

- Puckerman, deja a Rachel tranquila- dijo mi mejor amigo abrazándome de la cintura.

- La verdad yo creí que era tu novio- dijo Finn sin mirarme.

- No Finn, sigo... -

- Ok Chang, no toco a tu novia, pero esto no termino chica sexy- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Te hizo algo?- me pregunto Mike alterado.

- No Mike, está todo bien, no me paso nada, tranquilízate-

- Jaja se creyó que nosotros somos novios…- dijo Mike divertido.

- Jaja todos los creen-

- Sí, es divertido... -

- Lo sé… A propósito, ¿Qué está haciendo Quinn?-

- Se emborracha, Finn, el novio, esta con Santana y Britt- agregó Mike.

- Voy a entrar a ver la situación- dije divertida.

- okey Rachie- termino Mike.

- Entré, y como dijo mi mejor amigo, Quinn estaba gritándole a Puck, no sé por qué, y Finn se estaba riendo con Santana y Britt. Decidí quedarme en la cocina, sola, cuando entraste vos Finn, riéndote, abriste la puerta de la heladera, para buscar más cerveza, cuando notaste que estaba yo ahí, sentada sin verte ni escucharte, porque estaba con los auriculares de mi Mp3 a todo volumen cantando "Taking Chances". Después note que te ibas, entonces seguí cantando. Estaba súper-enganchada cantando cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza, vi y era un papel, lo abrí y decía:

"Te escuché cantar… Creo que me enamoré. En 10' minutos exactos Salí afuera, te espero en la casita del árbol de Quinn, te espero linda...

Tu admirador."

- No había duda de que estaba intrigada, fui al baño a arreglarme, tarde exactamente 10' minutos, fui corriendo y no había nadie, me desilusione por completo, me senté en un asiento que ahí había dándole la espalda a la "entrada" de esta casita. De repente escuché una voz…

-¿Esperas a alguien?-

- Eh, eh, sí, pero…- tartamudee yo al ver a la persona misteriosa.

- Si esperas al "admirador" ya llego - dijo nervioso.

- Es-Espera, ¿Sos vos?- dije alterada.

- Sí, el mismo.-

- Pero Finn, vos salís con Quinn-

- Termino conmigo recién.- dijo decepcionado.

- P-Pero no podemos ser "Algo" eras el novio de mi mejor amiga… - dije nerviosa.

- Lo sé, pero creo que estoy enamorando de alguien más…- dijiste abrazándome de la cintura.

- No, no, no, no- dije nerviosa y vos me abrazaste más fuerte y me besaste. Y sentí fuegos artificiales. Nos miramos unos segundos y te volví a decir "No" y Salí corriendo, fui a la habitación de Quinn y vos…-

PRESENTE:

-¡Finn! ¿Estás dormido?- le grite a mi novio.

- Eh? No... - dijo limpiándose la saliva de la boca.

- No importa amor… Dormí…- le dije acariciando su cabello.

- Rach…- me dijo con voz media de dormido.

- Sí…-

-¿Podemos ver la tele?- pregunto como un nene de 5 años.

- Bueno... - le dije. Él sé acostó en mi hombro. Hay se ve tan hermoso. Estoy haciendo zapping porque no veo nada que me guste cuando…

-¡ESE! ¡ESEE! ¡DEJÁ ESE!- me grito Finn desesperado.

-¿Otra vez Finn?-

- Sí – dijo Feliz.

- Okey voy a dormir.- Otra vez esa porquería de "My Pequeño Ponny". Como lo detesto. Decidí llamar a Quinn, ya que no podía dormir, pero no me atendió. Bueno aquí estoy, aburriéndome con My Pequeño Ponny… Con un niño llamado Finn, solo trataré de dormir…


	14. Nuevo integrante

HOLA GLEEKS! ANTES QUE NADA LES QUISIERA DECIR A LOS QUE LE GUSTARON EL TEMA QUE CANTO SANTANA EN EL CAPITULO "RECUERDO OLVIDABLE" SE LLAMA STRONG ENOUGH Y ES DE CHER... Y POR ULTIMO LE QUISIERA DECIR A TODAS LAS FANS DE SAM Y QUINN QUE NO SE DESANIMEN PORQUE EN ESTE FICS TODO PUEDE PASAR, TANTO ENTRE SANTANA Y SAM COMO ENTRE SAM Y QUINN... YO LES DIRÍA QUE SIGAN LEYENDO PORQUE ESTO SE VA A PONER MÁS INTERESANTE ENTRE ESE TRIO Y ¿POR QUÉ NO? CUARTETO (HABLO DE PUNK) Y ENTRE RACHEL Y FINN... NO LO SE TAL VES LOGREN HACER SUS SUEÑOS REALIDAD

PERO ESTOY SEGURA DE ALGO... PAU Y YO VAMOS A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA Y CUANDO TERMIENE YA SABEMOS LO QUE VAMOS A HACER ¡LA VAMOS A SEGUIR! PERO... VAN A PASAR MUCHISIMAS COSAS QUE NO SE IMAGINAN... BESOS Y ESPERO HABERLOS CONVENCIDO LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA QUE NO DEJEN DE LEER ESTA INCREIBLE HISTORIA MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS Y ACA LES DEJO EL CAPI... :D

Capitulo 14:

Nueva integrante...

FINN POV:

Mientras comenzaban los comerciales estuve pensado en que estuvo mal el que no haya escuchado a Rachel, una pareja se hace fuerte cada día con un poco de confianza y si nos escuchamos el uno al otro tal vez lleguemos a algo bueno y nuestra pareja se fortalezca y ya nada la romperá... me gire para poder ver a Rachel mejor, estaba tapada hasta la cintura, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios formaban una sencilla sonrisa. Dos arruguitas habitaban en su entrecejo y eso ocurría cuando trataba de dormir, así que apague la tele y, como sospechaba, las pequeñas y hermosas arruguitas desaparecieron...

-¿Rachel?- le toqué el hombro- Rach, despierta- le acaricien la mejilla con mi mano derecha mientras la izquierda dejaba el control remoto en la mesa de noche. Me tumbé a su lado y comencé a llenarla de besos húmedos que comenzaban por la frente y bajaban hasta su mentón- ¿amor?- cuando levanté la vista, vi que sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, viéndome fijamente- lo siento... -

-¿qué ocurre Finn?- se incorporó

- es sólo que... lo lamento- ella me miró extrañada y yo sólo pude incorporarme, sentándome en el colchón y poniéndome frente a ella

- de que hablas-

- te tenía que haber escuchado, lo siento... esos años para vos fueron muy duros ¿y como te pago? Durmiéndome y haciendo caso omisión... -

- se dice "caso omiso"- hizo una sonrisa que me ilumino mi alma. Justamente eso no quiero que se termine... su felicidad y si le hace feliz que yo la escuche... pues, eso haré

- Rach, Te amo y no quiero que estés triste, voy a hacer lo que quieras, empezando por escuchar tus penas... - no pude terminar ya que Rachel me tomó por la nuca y me besó intensamente. Al separarse de mí me miró con una sonrisa

- eso era todo lo que yo quería escuchar- me tomó de las manos y sus ojos brillaron- pero eso es pasado y los dos sabemos que pasó... -

FLASH BACK...

3RA PERSONA:

Finn no quería dejar escapar esa oportunidad que tenía con Rachel y tal vez piensen que él se enamoró de Rachel por su vos, pero no fue así, él se enamoró de Rachel la primera vez que hablo con ella; él no podía entender como una sola persona pudiera tener tanta confianza en sí misma y él escucharla cantar en la fiesta fue lo que lo hizo dar ese gran paso que sería pedirle a la mujer de sus sueños que sea su novia. Pero ella se había ido corriendo hacia a dentro y Finn sabía con quién se iría... Quinn...

Así que tomó todo el aire que pudo y corrió tras ella, como si fuera la meta de una carrera interminable... cuando estuvo a pocos metros de ella disminuyó la velocidad y la tomó del antebrazo.

- ¡¿qué es lo que te pasa?- Rachel se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo y en sus ojos se mostraba la prueba de la angustia y de la tristeza. Finn no pudo más y la besó como nunca la había besado, fue más intenso que los besos que se daba con Quinn, fue más hermoso que el primero que le dio a la morocha y fue más sincero que el que haya dando en su vida. Rachel no se resistió al contacto, es más, trato de profundizarlo pero Finn, al abrir los ojos vio como Quinn se acercaba a ellos, afortunadamente todavía no los había visto. Este la separó de inmediato y logró ver la sorpresa grabado en el rostro de Rachel, la tomó de la muñeca y abrió una puerta que estaba ahí cerca. Metió a Rachel en ese armario y él la siguió.

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunto

-Quinn- fue lo único que Finn pudo decir

-¿qué pasa con Quinn?-

- la vi... estaba cerca-

- ¿nos vio?- dijo con preocupación

- no- la miró fijamente y logró divisar que la expresión de Rachel se relajaba

- estamos seguros aquí- Finn miró alrededor- al menos que Quinn quiera limpiar la casa- Rachel sonrió ante el comentario. El chico la vio fijamente y se acercó para continuar con lo que habían dejado.

- espera- Rachel colocó su mono en el pecho de Finn

- ¿qué?- la miró confundido

- antes de que esto llegue mas lejos... - Rachel acarició su rostro- me gustaría que le digamos a Quinn lo que pasa... -

- creo que eso ya esta claro- haciendo una sonrisa

-¿a que te refieres?-

- Rach, cuando Quinn me dijo que terminaba conmigo porque estaba interesada en otro chico admito que se me rompió un poco el corazón, pero por otro lado una gran parte de mi corazón estaba feliz y mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar y me acorde de ti, Rach. Le dije a Quinn que me gustas y que no se molestara pero le dije que quería una familia con vos... - a Rachel se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿y que dijo ella?-

- se me acercó y me pegó una cachetada- Finn bajó la cabeza- me dijo que se lo hubiera dicho antes así solo nos separábamos y tú y yo estaríamos juntos, eso era lo que tanto anhelaba- Rachel miró a Finn a los ojos y se sonrieron

- entonces Quinn... -

- está feliz- terminó el chico. Rachel se le acercó y saltó en sus brazos para luego hincare un beso que se fue profundizando a cada segundo...

FIN FLASH BACK...

FINN POV...

Rachel se quedó mirando la nada misma y eso me preocupo ya que raras veces le sucede eso, por lo general JAMÁS se queda sin palabras

-¿Rachel?- le tomé de la mano y ella dio un respingo- ¿estas bien?- ella sonrió y asintió

- lo siento es que... estaba recordando nuestra "escena" en el armario- la vi sonrojarse y eso fue maravilloso. La tomé del brazo y la fui acercando a mí para darle un abrazo que sentí como calmaba sus problemas... desde ese día en el armario, Quinn y Rachel se hicieron inseparables al igual que nosotros...

3RA PERSONA...

Finn y Rachel se quedaron abrazados esa noche y así se durmieron, jurándose amor eterno y prometiéndose que jamás se mentirían o se dejaran de escuchar alguna vez en su vida...

A la mañana siguiente Rachel y Finn se levantaron y se bañaron juntos, como todas las mañanas, se cambiaron, desayunaron y se subieron a su auto camino al jardín maternal. Para sorpresa de la pareja Punk, Beth y Quinn ya estaban en el lugar, acomodando, con ayuda de Denisse, los juguetes que los niños habían dejado tirado y limpiando las mesas que se usaban para el almuerzo y la merienda. Era una escena muy linda la que reinaba allí... Beth estaba tirada en el piso jugando con un Ponny rosa mientras Punk tomaba una barbie y hablaba como niña haciendo que Quinn, que estaba limpiando los pisos, y Beth rieran...

- Miren a Punksilla jugando con una muñeca- dijo Finn mientras tomaba una foto con su teléfono, Punk se paró de inmediato al ver a la pareja riendo y fue ahí cuando Quinn estallo a carcajadas

- no sé de que hablas- dijo algo nervioso

- no te hagas el tontito Punky, te han enganchado- dijo riendo Quinn mientras tomaba del suelo a Beth, que aplaudía animadamente, dirigiéndose hasta la feliz pareja- ¿cómo están?- los miro con una sonrisa

-bien- contesto Rachel

- o Rach, no te fíes tanto de eso- dijo Punk- corriendo hacia Finn haciendo que este salga corriendo por todo el lugar- ¡dame eso Finn! ¡Quiero esa foto!- las chicas comenzaron a reír. Rachel se acercó a Denisse y la saludó

- ¿cuánto falta para que los niños vengan?- le preguntó

-40 minutos- consulto su reloj. Ella también tenía una sonrisa ya que se estaba divirtiendo con la escena que estaba viendo...

- entonces... Quinny ¿puedes venir un momento? Te quiero contar algo-

-claro- Rachel la tomó de la muñeca y ella y Beth se adentraron en lo profundo de la oficina...

-¿qué es lo que me querías decir?- Quinn se sentó en una silla y colocó a Beth en sus piernas, Rachel ocupo el asiento que estaba detrás del escritorio

- anoche Finn y yo recordamos lo que paso entre nosotros- Quinn la miraba confundida

-¿de que hablas?- Rachel comenzó a juguetear con sus manos y en un suspiro interminable respondió la pregunta de la rubia

-¿re cuerdas la fiesta? ¿En donde Finn y tu terminaron?- Quinn asintió y la ficha le cayó- él me contó que vos le habías dicho que te interesaba otro muchacho, se que estabas bajo el poder del alcohol y que lo que decías no lo hacías con la intención de lastimar a Finn...-

- Rach ¿a dónde quieres llegar? Creo que no sería bueno para ninguna de las dos que recordemos esto- Rachel sólo asintió

- lo sé, tienes razón... entonces sería bueno que valla al punto- Rachel se paró y comenzó a caminar por todo el despacho- Quinn... sé que quieres a Punk pero... sé que es solo eso, lo quieres y también sé que el amor que le tenías a Finn no lo cambiarías por nada a menos que de verdad estés enamorada de otra persona...-

- no sé a que te refieres...-

- lo que digo Quinn, es que... siento como que no me estas contando todo- Rachel se paró en seco y miró fijamente a su amiga que jugueteaba como si nada con el cabello de su hija- ¿tienes algo para contarme? ¿Antes de que me entere por otra boca?- la morena se agacho para quedar a la altura de la rubia- te prometo, te juro que no saldrá de nosotras- Quinn bajo la cabeza y Rachel pudo ver que unas lágrimas nacían en sus ojos.

- tienes razón Rach, sí hay algo que te tengo que contar... días antes de la fiesta me cruce con un muchacho, habíamos crecido juntos y él se había mudado y desde ese entonces no lo vi más. El día en que me cruce me sorprendí bastante ya que se decía que estaba de gira con su banda, hablamos y fue maravilloso porque sentí que por primera vez alguien me escuchaba. Quedamos en llamarnos y... Así fue; los días pasaron y tuve unas peleas con Punk ya que él quería que dejara a Finn y yo me negaba, llamaba todos los días a ese chico y nos juntábamos a platicar sobre nuestro día, nuestras relaciones y nuestros problemas yo por fin había hallado a una persona que escuchara mis problemas una persona que no este en la nubes cuando le hablo y una persona que no piense sólo en sexo cuando lloro; él fue mi amigo, pero un día esa amistad se transformo en... algo más- Quinn se tomó sus manos mientras Rachel y Beth escuchaban atentas la historia- cuando él rompió con su novia me sentía... rara no estaba feliz porque él se sentía mal paro tampoco estaba triste. Le pregunte cual fue el problema que tuvieron y él dijo que...- Quinn dejo de relatar

-¡¿qué?- dijo Beth- ¿qué fue lo que te dijo, mami?- Quinn alzó la vista y las chicas pudieron ver que lágrimas caían por su rostro perfectamente maquillado. Beth colocó su pequeña manito en el rostro de su madre para secarle las lágrimas y Quinn hizo una sonrisa y recupero las fuerzas para poder seguir...

- él dijo que cortó con su novia porque sentía algo por alguien más, le pregunte por quién y me dijo que por mí... - Beth aplaudió enérgicamente y Rachel hizo una sonrisa enorme- después de esa sorprendente noticia me besó y yo no me resistí y fue ahí cuando supe que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo- Quinn hizo una sonrisa y se sonrojó- creo que omitiré lo que sigue- agregó mirando a Beth y Rachel asintió

- ¿qué?- dijo la niña sin entender- ¿qué es lo que sigue mami?- Quinn no respondió, sólo le dio un beso en su coronilla

- pero hay algo que no logro entender- dijo Rachel- si dejaste a Finn por ese chico ¿por qué terminaste teniendo una hija con Punk?- Quinn bajó la mirada y esta se lleno de pena nuevamente

- cuando corte con Finn en la fiesta, estaba feliz porque sabía que Finn no iba a estar solo porque te iba a tener a ti. Salí de mi casa y me fui a la de mi amigo y lo que vi me rompió el corazón. Él estaba en su cama con su ex novia, se estaban besando y no pude ver más por que salí corriendo. Desde ese entonces no lo vi más; Punk me satisfacía en todos los aspectos y fue ahí cuando quedé embarazada. Pero nunca me case con él por sí... -

- por si alguna vez venia- termino Rachel... Beth miraba maravillada a su madre

- ¿y no apareció?-

- no, hija, aveces las cosas no son como uno quiere, no todo es un cuento de hadas- Quinn acaricio el cabello de su hija y esta puso cara de pocos amigos

- yo nunca me voy a enamorar- se cruzo de brazos e hizo puchero. Rachel y su madre rieron...

- tu no lo puedes decidir- interrumpió Rachel- eso hay que dejárselo al corazón, si no yo ya hubiera omitido todos los momentos malos de mi relación con Finn-

las chicas se quedaron en la oficina hasta que Denisse entro para avisarles que los niños ya estaban llegando...

Rachel salió de la oficina acompañada de Beth mientras Quinn se recuperaba de todo lo que había contado. La morena fue hasta la puerta ya que su secretaria le había dicho que había una integrante nueva y, efectivamente, una mamá estaba parada en la entrada

-hola- dijo animadamente Rachel al encontrarse con la mamá- mi nombre en Rachel Berry y ella es Beth- se presentaron

-hola- dijo la mamá extendiendo su mano- mi nombre es Samantha- la señora era rubia con ojos verdes, llevaba una remera ligera de colora salmón y unos jeans negros, era bastante joven pero sus ojeras eran las huellas del cansancio

- bien Samantha ¿en que puedo servirte?- respondiendo al saludo

- ¡hola!- interrumpió Finn

- oh! Señora... -

- Pives- completó

- Pives, claro; él Finn mi novio y me ayuda a dirigir este lugar hasta que el dueño vuelva de sus vacaciones- Samantha sólo asintió

- mucho gusto- Finn le extendió la mano a la mujer que parecía deprimida, esta le devolvió el gesto

- Srta. Berry quisiera hablar con usted en privado- mirando Finn y a Beth que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

- sí claro- Rachel le tendió Beth a Finn y se fueron a la oficina para estar más tranquilas- dígame- habló Rachel una vez que estaban sentadasuna enfrente de la otra

- es sobre mi hija. Ella es... especial, no sólo para mí, el mundo la trata diferente-

- no sé a que se refiere-

- su nombre es Ellie y tiene cáncer- Rachel bajó la mirada- ningún hospital de Ohio la acepta y tampoco ninguna guardería, sólo tiene 6 años y su vida pende de un hilo; nadie quiere atenderla y yo estoy desesperada porque me tengo que ir a un viaje de negocios y si eso no lo cumplo pierdo el empleo- la mujer rompió a llorar y Rachel sin saber que hacer se levanto y la tomó en sus brazos- yo... yo no quiero... no quiero dar lastima-

- shhhh!- Rachel la abrazaba más fuerte- no diga nada, tranquilícese-

- Srta. Rachel por favor... yo no tengo familia, mi marido me dejo y desapareció de la vida de Ellie, mis papás murieron y no tengo hermanos- Rachel se separo de ella

- quédese tranquila porque este va a ser el hogar de su hija hasta que usted vuelva- le confió Rachel

- pero...-

- nada, la cuidaremos-

- gracias, de verdad gracias- Samantha abrazo a Rachel- lo aprecio de verdad-

Minutos después salieron de la oficina y Rachel pudo divisar a Ellie el un rincón de la guardería viendo a los chicos jugar y divertirse, una sonrisa se curvo por sus delicados labios. Ellie era una niña con esperanzas, cree que su enfermedad es algo pasajero y que tarde o temprano eso se terminaría. Era igual a su madre, claro que con la diferencia de que no poseía cabello, su cabeza estaba tapada con un pañuelo color rosa claro y era realmente hermosa...

Samantha se despidió de su hija y le dijo que pronto volvería y que se cuidara mucho, le comento que Rachel y su novio Finn la iban a cuidar. Cuando Samantha subió en su coche Rachel y Ellie la saludaban animadamente, pero de repente a la niña se la escapo una lágrima que hizo que Rachel se desmoronara y la abrazara fuertemente haciendo que Ellie se lo devolviera...


	15. tómame amor o déjame

Capítulo 15:

RACHEL POV:

"Tómame amor... O Déjame..."

Ellie, y yo volvimos a donde Puck, Beth, Finn, y Quinn estaban, quería que conocieran a esta hermosa niña que ahora está en mis brazos.

- ¡No seas idiota Puckerman!- le grité a Puck al ver que golpeó a Finn en el estómago para que le dé el celular, pero mi novio es tan inteligente (A veces) que no lo soltó.

- ¿Quién es ella?.- Preguntó Beth mientras se le iluminaba el alma.

- Ella es Ellie, es nueva aquí, su mamá esta de viaje y se queda con nosotros unos días.-

- Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estás?- se acercó Finn amistoso. Ellie, se ruborizo y se escondió detrás de mí, haciendo que Finn hiciera su hermosa sonrisa.

- Ellie, hola, soy Quinn, la mamá de Beth- dijo Quinn dulcemente.

- Y el es Puckergay. Mejor conocido como el que juega a las muñecas, es gracioso porque se acuesta con...-

- ¡Finn!- interrumpí antes que dijera algo que menores no pueden escuchar.

- Perdón amor, es que no podía evitar este momento, a demás no hay ocultar la verdad de que Puck, es gay. Eso es malo.- dijo Finn con cara de cachorro, mientras salía corriendo ya que Puck lo perseguía.

- Bueno Ellie, ¿Quieres ir a jugar con Beth?-

- ¡Sí!- gritó Beth alegre.

- Bueno...- dijo Ellie muy tímida.

Jugamos, reímos, corrimos, comimos. Hicimos de todo hoy en el jardín. Ahora, estamos en casa, recién llegamos con Ellie.

- Finn, ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy...? ¿Vamos a comprar algo o...?- pregunté mientras Ellie miraba toda la casa sorprendida.

- Cocino yo hoy, ¿Ok?- dijo con la sonrisa hermosa que cuando la veo me hipnotiza.

- okey- no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

- Ellie, ¿Qué querés comer?- preguntó Finn levantándola.

-¿Carne? ¡Cangreburgers! - Dijo feliz.

- Cangreburgers serán- dijo Finn.

- Pero Finn...-

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- me interrumpió Ellie.

-Obvio- agregó Finn.

- Finn...- Nadie me escucha, creo que soy transparente. Me retiré ofendida de ahí, parece que se pusieron de acuerdo para ignorarme. Bueno, no importa, todo sea por Ellie.

40' minutos después.

- Rachel, a cenar.- dijo Finn, frío.

- Finn... -

- ¿Sí?- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Yo, no puedo comer... Eso... Soy vegetariana-

- Ah, bueno, prepárate... Hay verduras en la heladera...- dijo Finn

-¡Finn!- gritó Ellie de lejos.

- Ya voy... hermosa- gritó Finn mientras se iba, con ella, la verdad estoy atónita.

Yo comí una zanahoria, en el sofá, mientras ellos, reían y comían, siento algo conocido en mi estómago, ¡Son Celos! ¡Siento Celos de una nenita! No puede ser Rachel Bárbara Berry.

Me fui a acostar, como a los 36' minutos Finn subió con Ellie, yo me hice la dormida, escuché murmurar a Finn, y creo que le dijo a Ellie, que valla al cuarto de huéspedes, a descansar, mañana iba a ser un gran día. Entró despacio en la cama, yo me moví un poco, haciendo como que me despertó, para saber que podría decirme.

- ¿Te acostaste temprano?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo lo miré con cara de "¿Me estás jodiendo?".

- Cocino yo hoy, ¿Ok?- dijo con la sonrisa hermosa que cuando la veo me hipnotiza.

- okey- no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

- Ellie, ¿Qué querés comer?- preguntó Finn levantándola.

- ¿Carne? ¡Cangreburgers! - Dijo feliz.

- Cangreburgers serán- dijo Finn.

- Pero Finn...-

- ¿Te puedo ayudar?- me interrumpió Ellie.

- Obvio- agregó Finn.

- Finn...- Nadie me escucha, creo que soy transparente. Me retiré ofendida de ahí, parece que se pusieron de acuerdo para ignorarme. Bueno, no importa, todo sea por Ellie.

40' minutos después.

- Rachel, a cenar.- dijo Finn, frío.

- Finn... -

- ¿Sí?- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Yo, no puedo comer... Eso... Soy vegetariana-

- Ah, bueno, prepárate... Hay verduras en la heladera...- dijo Finn

- ¡Finn!- gritó Ellie de lejos.

- Ya voy... hermosa- gritó Finn mientras se iba, con ella, la verdad estoy atónita.

Yo comí una zanahoria, en el sofá, mientras ellos, reían y comían, siento algo conocido en mi estomago, ¡Son Celos! ¡Siento Celos de una nenita! No puede ser Rachel Bárbara Berry.

Me fui a acostar, como a los 36' minutos Finn subió con Ellie, yo me hice la dormida, escuché murmurar a Finn, y creo que le dijo a Ellie, que valla al cuarto de huéspedes, a descansar, mañana iba a ser un gran día. Entró despacio en la cama, yo me moví un poco, haciendo como que me despertó, para saber que podría decirme.

- ¿Te acostaste temprano?- dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su cara.

No... Aunque me cambiaste, ¿No?- le dije dándole la espalda.

- Rach, ella es chiquita, tiene esperanzas de cambiar su posible futuro...-

- Esa no es excusa Finn- le grité.

- Rachel, es solo unas noches, luego vendrá su madre... Ella no tiene a nadie..-

- Perdón Finn, es que... Te Amo, y me puse celosa, no quiero perderte- Le agregué drama: las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

-¿Celosa Rach? ¿De una nenita?- me preguntó.

-Sí- avergonzada le respondí.

- Te Amo Rachel Bárbara Berry- Yo estaba ruborizada.

-¡TE AMO!-

- Basta Finn- dije con una sonrisa tímida, al estar avergonzada.

-¿Querés que te lo demuestre de otra forma?- dijo agarrándome de la cintura y acortando la distancia entre nosotros, estábamos muy pegados. Yo solo sonreí, suavemente sobre la propuesta de mi novio.

Me empezó a besar tiernamente, y empezamos de los besos a que él me valla levantando la remera, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono.

-¡Dios! ¡Desconéctalo!- me gritó Finn desesperado.

- Bueno, tampoco que 'hacerlo' es lo mejor del mundo- le dije.

- Sí, lo es.-

- Yo te apoyo amor.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Aló?- contestó Finn haciéndose el gracioso. -Ajá- silencio. - Sí- silencio. -No- silencio. -Es tuya- silencio -Sí, pero vos no lo vas a hacer con la mía- silencio -Está bien, traela, en 40' - silencio- ¡Porque sí- silencio- Sí, ajá, tengo unas ganas. ¡40'! ¡Eh!- silencio. -Jaja Chau-

- ¿Quién era?- interrumpí cuando Finn cortó.

- Puck.-

- ¿Qué dijo?-

- Que ahora vienen, porque Beth quiere pasear-

- ¿Y por qué en 40' minutos?- dije levantando una ceja.

- Para...- dejo las palabras en el aire y comenzó a subirme la remera de nuevo. Y bueno, después de ... 'Hacerlo'. Llegaron.

- ¡Hola Beth! ¿Cómo estás hermosa?- le preguntamos con Finn a la pequeña Puckerman.

- Hola tíos, bien,- dijo corriendo a nuestro cuarto.

Finn POV:

- ¿Cómo te fue?- me preguntó Puck, cuando estábamos solos, Rach se llevó a Quinn al patio, creo que van a hablar.

- ¿Con qué?- dije confundido.

- Hacerlo con la diosa de Rachel Berry- Dijo mordiendo su labio.

- ¡Hey! ¡No te pases es mi novia! Aunque... - no puede evitar sonreír.

- ¿Aunque...?- me cuestionó.

- Ella es G-E-N-I-A-L en TODO sentido-

- Lo sabía.- soltó.

- ¿Qué?- dije confundido y enojado. Confunojado. ¡Hudson! ¡No te salgas del tema!.

- ¡Espera! ¡No lo hice con ella!- me relajé- Pero me lo imagino...Quinn también es una diosa en la cama-

Rachel POV:

Podía ver a Finn y a Puck desde afuera (El patio) que se mordían los labios y se reían, a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué querías decirme Rach?- Quinn me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Que... Esto es muy raro... Pero creo que estoy celosa de Ellie, y siento que pierdo a Finn..- solté con los ojos húmedos.

- Rachel, ¿Cómo te tiene que demostrar Finn que te ama?-

-...-

- ¡No podes estar celosa de una nena!- me gritaba.

-...-

- ¡Finn no va a hacer el amor con una nenita, ni va a tener hijos con una nenita ni se va a casar con una nenita! ¡ENTENDELO Rach!- gritó.

-...-

- Rach...- Ella veía como mis lágrimas caían, sabia que yo no era fuerte, y que había sufrido mucho por un tal Finn Hudson.

- Perdón, es que... No sé- me lancé hacia Quinn, estaba totalmente triste.

- El te ama Rach... No lo olvides... Te Ama...- Me repetía Quinn una y otra vez mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

N/A: BUENO... ACA LES DEJAMOS EL CAPI :) DISCULPEN EL RETRASO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE PAU Y YO YA ENTRAMOS EN EL COLEGIO Y LA VERAD ES QUE ES COMPLICADO PUBLICAR SEGUIDO... YO POR AHORA PUEDO DEDICARME A ESCRIBIR ESTE FICS YA QUE EMPECE ESTE MIERCOLES EL COLE Y TODAVIA NO ME DIERON TAREA :) PERO PAU YA EMPEZO HACE SEMANAS Y TIENE TAREA :/ MAÑANA O ESTA NOCHE COMIENZO A ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE... VOY A APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO ;) BUENO.. NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO FICS Y AGRADEZCO TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME AYUDAN, NOS AYUDAN, A SEGUIR ESRIBIENDO :D

GRACIAS A "ACTUALIZZAAA" "FUNKYEAHFINCHEL" POR UNÍRSENOS! Y LOS ADORO A TODOS BYE ?


	16. El secreto mejor guardado

Capitulo 16:

El secreto mejor guardado...

Después, cuando el crepúsculo cayo, Beth yacía en el regazo de Punk dormida y Quinn decidió que ya era hora de irse...

- Rach, Finn, Punk y yo debemos irnos a acostar temprano- explico levantándose de la silla- iremos a hacer un par de compras al shopping- Miró a Punk que ya estaba en la puerta de entrada esperando a la rubia y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la pareja y les hablo en el oído- Punk quiere redecorar la casa y ya eligió los colores para la habitación de Beth, distintos tonos de rosa- Finn rió por lo bajo y Rachel le dio un golpecito en el brazo pero ella y Quinn no resistieron al risa y la tuvieron que dejar salir...

Luego de la "escapada" de la feliz pareja Rachel, Finn y Ellie se internaron en el living para ver un musical de Broadway, a pedido de Ellie, ya que ha visto a Rachel verlos el día anterior. Al terminar la película Rachel tenía los ojos cansados y al despejarse un poco se dio cuanta de que Ellie dormía plácidamente en su regazo, se chupaba el dedo mientras abrazaba cariñosamente el conejito blanco que su mamá le regalo poco antes de marcharse. Finn "descansaba los ojos", como él le decía aveces cuando ella le hablaba de Broadway, en la otra punta del sillón como si quisiera dejarles su espacio. Rachel hizo una sonrisa al notar que su novio roncaba y babeaba. Volvió su mirada hacia sus piernas para ver nuevamente la carita angelical que portaba Ellie. "¿Cómo pude estar celosa de esta princesa? ¡RACHEL BARBARÁ BERRY eres una demente, tiene cáncer y solo busca amor..."

Rachel acariciaba suavemente su cabeza rapada haciendo, si querer, que Ellie despertara

- ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto algo dormida

- no- susurro con una sonrisa- sólo duérmete de nuevo- la niña asintió, pero de la nada Finn ronco más fuerte y Ellie lo miró con una sonrisa que ilumino la habitación

- yo escuche eso en algún lugar- miró a Rachel tratando de pensar- ¡ha sí! En discovery chanel un animal hacía así cuando estaba muriendo- Rachel rió por lo bajo y Ellie sonrió- me gusta cuando ríes ¿por qué no lo haces mas seguido?-

- bueno... es que estoy con algunos problemas personales y... -

- ¿no te dan tiempo para reírte?- pregunto inocentemente

- sí- finalizo Rachel al ver la cara de Ellie- será mejor que subamos a la habitación para que duermas más cómoda- ambas asintieron y tomadas de la mano, y sin despertar la bestia de Finn, subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto de huéspedes...

- yo haré que te rías más- dijo Ellie una vez que Rachel la arropaba- pero a cambio de algo... - Rachel la miró expectante- que me cantes una canción- la morocha sonrió y se sentó en la cama y Ellie gustosa la hizo lugar

- ¿qué te parece...? -

- ¡ha no!- dijo Ellie que salió de la cama y se encamino hasta uno de los muebles que estaba allí cerca. Revolvió dentro y sacó y hoja arrugada- me cantarás esto- se lo extendió a Rachel y mientras lo tomaba, Ellie a la cama; Rachel abrió sus ojos como plato y la miro fijo

- ¿qué haces con esto?-

- bueno... lo encontré arriba de la mesa la leí y me gusto y quiero que me la cantes- Rachel la miró incrédula y abrió la boca pero recordó que dijo que haría todo lo posible por mantener la sonrisa en el rostro de Ellie así que la volvió a cerrar y miro hacía la pared que tenía enfrente para concentrarse y así sonó la canción de Michael Jackson (you are not alone):

Otro día se ha ido

Aún estoy sola

¿Cómo puede ser?

Tu no estás aquí conmigo

Nunca dijiste adiós

Que alguien me diga por qué

Te tuviste que ir

Y dejar mi mundo tan frío

Todos los días me siento y me pregunto

Cómo el amor se marchó

Algo susurra en mi oreja y dice

Que no estás solo

Porque yo estoy aquí contigo

Aunque estás lejos

Yo estoy aquí para quedarme

No estás solo

Yo estoy aquí contigo

Aunque estamos lejos

Tu estás siempre en mi corazón

No estás solo

¿Por qué?, oh

Ya la otra noche

Creí escucharte llorar

Pidiéndome que venga

Y te tenga en mis brazos

Puedo escuchar tus plegarias

Tus cargas que yo llevaré

Pero primero necesito tu mano

Pues por siempre puede empezar

Todos los días me siento y me pregunto

Cómo el amor se marchó

Entonces algo susurra en mi oreja y dice

Que no estás solo

Porque yo estoy aquí contigo

Aunque estás lejos

Yo estoy aquí para quedarme

Para que no estés solo

Estoy aquí contigo

Aunque estamos distanciados

Tu estás siempre en mi corazón

Y no estás solo

Susurra tres palabras y yo vendré corriendo

Y tu sabes que estaré allí

Estaré allí

No estás solo

Yo estoy aquí contigo

Aunque estamos lejos

Yo estoy aquí para quedarme

No estás solo

Estoy aquí contigo

Aunque estamos distanciados

Tu estás siempre en mi corazón

No estás solo

Porque yo estoy aquí contigo

Aunque tu estás distanciada

Yo estoy aquí para quedarme

Para que no estés solo

Porque estoy aquí contigo

Aunque estamos distanciados

Tu estás siempre en mi corazón

Para que tu no estés solo

Al terminar Rachel se secó las lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro

- es hermosa y más cuando la cantas- Ellie le colocó a Rachel su pequeña manito en su coronilla y la acaricio suavemente

Rachel seguí sollozando, las lágrimas no paraban de salir

- esta canción es muy importante para mí-

- ¿me quieres contar porque?- Ellie le tomó de las manos

- Ellie, te agradezco que me dejaras revivirla pero... - la miro a los ojos- pero no entenderías-

- ¿qué es lo que no entendería? Tengo 6 años y ya he pasado por bastantes cosas feas como para entender-

- ¿cómo sabes que son...?-

- por tu expresión y porque estas llorando- Rachel se había equivocado Ellie era muy madura- Rachel, se que algo pasa; no me mientas ni trates de ocultarme cosas, soy una nena que tiene cáncer y sé que mi vida no va a durar mucho y lo acepto porque soy realista y aunque no quiera tengo cáncer y sé que en esta vida no voy a ser como las demás personas... - Ellie no pudo continuar porque Rachel se le abalanzo y la abrazo fuertemente.

- lo siento -

- Rachel...-

- te contaré- Rachel se acomodó en la cama y se seco las lágrimas- hace un año Finn y yo éramos felices- Ellie miro a Rachel con el ceño fruncido- ¡no me mal interpretes!- salto rápidamente- lo seguimos siendo pero... no como antes. El año pasado yo... estaba embarazada de 4 meses- Ellie abrió sus ojos a mas no poder- Finn y yo estabamos felices, a tal punto de llegar a ser uno ¿comprendes?- Ellie asintió- una tarde yo iba caminando por las calles de Ohio y de la nada me dio una puntada en el vientre, fue muy fuerte e insoportable pero no le temía al dolor, si no al perder a mi hijo, una señora de unos... - Rachel dejo la palabra en el aire mientras pensaba- 40 años me auxilio, recuerdo que me llevo al hospital en su auto móvil, apenas llegue los médicos me atendieron y a los pocos segundos Finn llego junto a mi y lo vi algo preocupado. Me colocaron un respirador, que al parecer contenía algo para hacerme dormir, y al cerrar los ojos imágenes borrosas aparecieron en mi cabeza. Cuando desperté logré ver a Finn mirando por la ventana y al verme despertar se me acerco y tomó mi mano y pude ver pena en sus ojos... "Rachel... se ha ido" me dijo y yo solo deje caer mis lágrimas como si nada y mientras Finn me explicaba lo que ocurría yo no lo podía escuchar aunque quisiera en mi mente divagaba la oración "se ha ido"...

Desde ese día todo cambio, después de meses volvimos a intentar quedar embarazados pero... nada, fue como si dios no quisiera que yo sea madre- Rachel no lo aguanto más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente; Ellie se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente- es... es por eso la canción... - dijo señalando la hoja que yacía sobre la cama- se... se la escribí a...- se tomó la panza- al bebe, no hay un momento del día en que no piense en él- las lágrimas continuaron saliendo- creo que es hora de... de que te duermas- se levanto de la cama, Ellie la miraba incrédula. Rachel tomó las mantas para tapar a Ellie pero esta no se movía- Ellie... - esta se paró de la cama y abrazo fuertemente a Rachel, esta estaba sorprendida pero aún así disfruto del abrazo.

- lo siento... mucho- se lamento Ellie

- no. No te tenes porque disculpar por nada, de verdad disfrute esta charla, fue como... -

- una charla de madre a hija- finalizo Ellie separándose de Rachel- de seguro te volverás a embarazar- la niña sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena para luego irse a la cama. Rachel arropo a Ellie para luego bajar las escaleras y encontrarse a Finn al final de las escaleras, tenia los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa que decoraba su bello rostro e iluminaba la habitación...

N/A: HOLA GLEEKS! GRACIA SPOR SUS COMENTARIOS! ME ENCANTAN QUE NOS ESCRIBAN Y DEJEN LO QUE LES GUSTA Y LO QUE NO...

BUENO, ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO ESPECIAL PARA RACHEL ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;)

DEJE REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO!

UN BESO A PAUUU QUE ULTIMAMENTE NO SE CONECTA MUCHO... :_


	17. ¿hace cuanto?

Capitulo 17: ¿Hace cuánto?.

Rachel POV:

Observaba a Finn, mirarme, con una carita de ángel podría decirse.

- Finn… ¿Pasa algo…?-

- Te Amo…- soltó suavemente.

-...- No sabía que decir, no sabía porque me estaba sonriendo tan así.

- Solo… Te Amo..- me repitió.

-…-

- Ven, vamos a comer algo..- dijo agarrándome del brazo y haciendo que me siente. Nos sirvió pizza, que había quedado de unas noches anteriores.

- ¿Quieres…?-

- No gracias Finn, sabes que…- dije incomoda.

- Rach, ¿Otra vez?-

-…-

- ¡No estás gorda!- Exclamó.

- Si estuvieras gorda… Ya te hubiese dejado…- agregó. Lo miré incrédula. O sea, Finn Hudson, se fija en que las chicas sean flacas, si son gordas no sale con ellas. ¿Qué pasaría si aumento de peso? ¡Termino soltera!. Seguía mirándolo como diciendo "Que imbécil".

- ¡Mentira amor! ¡Sabes que te amo por lo que sos!- No puede evitar sonreír cuando dijo eso.

- Ahora come… Aunque sea un poco- agregó. Yo de mala manera, comí un poco, para no hacerlo sentir mal, arranqué un pedazo con mis dientes y me lo comí… De repente… Sentí subirme la comida por mi estomago. Si, vomité. –Perdón Finn… Voy a lavarme- dije riéndome mal, a carcajadas. Él me miró con cara de.. "¡Deja de reírte de mí!". –Gracias por el vomito que dejaste en mi remera eh!- me gritó divertido. Cuando bajé Finn estaba sin su remera… Dios mío, me encanta verlo sin remera.

- Cuando subí al baño.. Vomité más- solté.

- Perdón, no sabía que la pizza estaba fea…- me dijo con cara de perrito agarrándome de la cintura.

Finn POV:

- ¡Ouch!- chilló Rachel separándose de mi rápidamente y agarrando su vientre.

- ¡Finn, me duele! ¡Mucho!- gritaba

- ¡Vamos al médico! ¡Voy a llamar a Quinn!, ¡Así cuida a Ellie!- grité haciendo lo que dije.

En el médico:

Rachel entró sola, con un médico de 'urgencias' no se aguantaba mas el dolor. Y yo lo sé más que nadie, que me golpeé porque no soporta el dolor… Duele. Salió con una sonrisa, del médico, me agarró de la mano y me dijo al oído - Vayamos, al parque que te gusta tanto…- Fuimos en auto, nuestro auto, no quedaba lejos, pero igual, el camino fue silencioso. Cuando llegamos Rach me agarro de la mano, nos detuvimos frente mi columpio favorito. Ahí la llevaba a Rach para darle grandes noticias.

- Finn…- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara y lágrimas.

-…-

- Estoy embarazada… De 5 meses-

- Eh? ¡ENSERIO? ¿ENSERIO?- grité feliz corriendo por todos lados y abrazando a Rach.

- ¿Querés saber que es?- dijo emocionada.

- ¿Niño?- dije esperanzado.

- Niña- dijo feliz.

- Sea lo que sea… Es nuestra y la amamos..- dije luchando para que las lágrimas nos salgan pero fue en vano.

- Te Amo Finn Hudson..- dijo tierna.

- ¡Te Amo Rachel Bárbara Berry!- Siempre que digo eso se pone roja como tomate. Nos quedamos sentados unos veinte minutos, Rach tenia su cabeza en mi hombro, ambos estábamos distraídos pensando.

- ¡Barbra!- gritó levantando su cabeza de mí.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¡Barbra! ¡Es el nombre perfecto para nuestra bebé!- La verdad, ese nombre no me gusta, o sea, puede ser, pero no para mi bebé… Puse cara de decepcionado. En realidad, porque de verdad lo estaba.

- No te gusta… ¿Verdad?- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- La verdad…. No…- susurré.

- ¿Entonces cuál?- dijo esperanzada.

- No lo sé..-

- Yo menos..- dijo

- Me gusta uno..-

- ¿Cuál?- cuestionó.

-…Drizzle…-

- ¿Drizzle? ¿Por qué Drizzle?- me preguntó.

- Porque significa 'Llovizna'. No llueve mucho ni muy poco… Solo llovizna, y eso me gusta… A vos también ¿O no?. ¡Te encanta dormir con lluvia!-

- Es verdad.. Hay que ponerle llovizna…- dijo feliz. Levantándose del asiento. –Vamos a casa…- susurró dándome la mano. Todo el camino a casa fue ruidoso, en buen sentido. Hablamos de la ropita de la bebé. Sus cosas. Sus padrinos. Sus juguetes, etc.

Rachel POV:

Entramos a la casa y estaba Quinn ahí, sentada con Puck y Beth.

- Hola- Finn se me adelantó.

- Hola- se levantaron los tres con una sonrisa.

- ¡Estoy embarazada!- grité emocionada.

- ¿ENSERIO?- gritó Quinn.

- Sí!- dije feliz. Mucho. Noah se acercó a Finn, y le dijo "Bien Hecho amigo" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja chocándole a mano.

- Perdón, pero se nos hace tarde- dijo Quinn.

- Nos vemos. Bye!- agregó desesperadamente. Debe estar apurada.

Estaba subiendo arriba, a la habitación de Ellie, para contarle la GRAN noticia, cuando sonó mi celular.

- ¿Hola?- contesté.

- ¿Hola Rachel? Habla Samantha la mamá de Ellie- dijo

- ¡Samantha! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?-

- Bien Bien, te tengo una noticia..-

- ¿Cuál?- dije emocionada.

- En dos horas llego. A recoger a Ellie-

- Eh, ¿Por qué?- cuestioné.

- Porque ya terminé mi trabajo..-

- Eh, bueno, ya le preparo las cosas. Usted. Sabe donde vivo. Adiós.- Estaba enojada. Le conté a Finn y me ayudó a preparar las cosas, bajó todo lo de Ellie al living, mientras lo ponía en cajas, aproveché a hablar con Ellie, a solas.

- ¿Te vas.. Sabes?. Tu mamá viene en una hora… Y yo quiero que sepas que te amo. Me agradaste mucho. Y no sé… te voy a extrañar.. Y Drizzle también.. Mucho..- dije llorando.

- ¿Quién es Drizzle?- dijo.

- Mi hija. Estoy embarazada.. De nuevo- dije con una sonrisa pero con más lágrimas en los ojos.

- Estoy muy feliz por ti. Sé que vas a ser una gran mamá. Y te voy a estar llamando. Para saber de ti. ¿Si?-

- Obvio que puedes llamarme- le dije abrazándola.

- Prepárate… Tu mami ya viene..- dije dejando que se cambie.

Llegó Samantha y con Ellie y Finn nos abrazamos y lloramos. Ellie estaba en la puerta de mi casa, le di mi número telefónico y una cartita, que le dije abriera cuando esté lejos de aquí. Ella afirmo.

Ellie POV:

Habían pasado 500 kilómetros. Decidí leer la carta:

Hermosa Ellie: Te Amo, Te Amamos, no lo olvides. Te vamos a extrañar… Espero que con esto lo entiendas mejor...:

Avril Lavigne: I miss you:

No no no

No no no no no

Te extraño

Te extraño

No te olvido

Oh! Es tan triste

Espero que me escuches

Lo recuerdo claramente

De pronto Rachel estaba sentada en la cama en donde dormía Ellie y le cantaba a una foto de ella, que la niña le había obsequiado

Coro:

El día

Que te fuiste

Fue el día que supe

Que no sería igual

Oh!

No no

No no no no no

No trate de abrazarte

Un adiós con la mano

Te deseé que volviéramos a vernos algún día

Se que no puedo

Ohhh!

Espero que me escuches

Porque lo recuerdo claramente

A Rachel se le caían lágrimas a medida que cantaba

Coro:

El día

Que te fuiste

Fue el día que supe

Que no sería igual

No!

Se paró de la cama, las lágrimas salían con más fuerza a cada segundo, la morena se encamino hasta la ventana y miró el atardecer...

Tuve mi despertar

¿No te despertarás?

Me sigo preguntando ¿por qué?

No lo entiendo

Fue real

Sucedió

Tu pasaste

Y ahora te has ido, te has ido

Ahí vas, ahí vas

A algún lugar

Donde no puedo tenerte de vuelta

Y ahí vas y ahí vas

A algún lugar

Del que no volverás

Miró hacia a tras en donde reposaba la foto, y salió corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada

Coro:

El día

Que te fuiste

Fue el día que supe

Que no sería igual

No!

El día

Que te fuiste

Fue el día que supe

Que no sería igual

Ohh!

Te extraño...

Se sentó en la puerta de entrada y se tomó las rodillas, mientras Finn la abrazaba por detrás...

En la ruta Ellie termino de leer la carta y una lágrima rodó por sus delicadas mejillas...

N/A:HOLA GLEEKSSSSS! DISCULPEN LA TARDANSA ES QUE PAU ME LO DIO RECIÉN HOY :S IGUAL NO LA CULPO PARA NADA ELLA ES UNA GENIA... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO YO ESCRIBI LO QUE ESTA ENTRE LA CANCION, LAS ACLARACIONES, YA QUE PAU SE TENÍA QUE IR Y YO LO QUERÍA PUBLICAR LO ANTES POSIBLE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO REVIEWSSS!

P.D: PARA ACLARARLES A LOS LECTORES: HACE 5 AÑOS QUE LOS CHICOS TERMINARON WMH. POR LO TANTO TIENE 23-24 AÑOS, RACHEL ESTUVO POR IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD PERO DEBIDO AL EMBARAZO NO PUDO IR, LUEGO LO PERDIÓ, Y SE VOLVIÓ A EMBARAZAR Y LO PERDIÓ Y AHORA ESTA EMBARAZADA DE NUEVO ¿Y QUE PASARÁ? TENDRÁN QUE SEGUIR LEYENDO, PERO LES DIGO ALGO NO TODO ES COLOR DE ROSA Y... AVECES SE TIENE QUE SUFRIR PARA CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUERES...

SE LOS DEJO A SU CRITERIO... (AMÉ ESA CANCION ESCÚCHENLA PORQUE ESTA GENIAL) PASEN POR LA OTRA HISTORIA FINCHEL! BESOS XOXOXOXO...


	18. El misterio de Quinn

Capitulo 18:

"el misterio de Quinn"

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se levanto de la cama, el sol de la mañana abrazaba la habitación con delicadeza; la morena se sentía vacía por dentro, a pesar de que una personita especial estaba dentro de ella, no pudo evitar sentirse mal y sola cuando, al entrar en la antigua habitación de Ellie, vio la cama hecha y abandonada. Una lágrima perdida rodó por su mejilla lo que provocó que se la secara con el dorso de su mano; tomó el picaporte de la puerta y, como si fuera la cosa más delicada en el mundo, la cerró para luego encaminarse hasta la cocina para satisfacer las necesidades e su hombre, que en esos momentos, estaba en la cama durmiendo como si fuera el ultimo día...

Rachel cocinaba un omelet cuando unas manos se posaron en su cintura haciendo que se estremezca...

-...Finn... - susurró cuando el grandote besaba su cuello y dejaba simples rastros de deseo en la piel de su chica

- Shhh!- la silencio dándola vuelta y poniéndole sus dedos en los labios- deberías ir arriba, descansar, yo prepararé el desayuno- Rachel se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos

- ¿de verdad?- la morena tenía los ojos vidriosos

- lo que sea por mi princesa... - bajó la mano hasta el vientre de la mujer- por mis princesas- Rachel sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios- te esperamos arriba- Rachel le guiño el ojo y subió las escaleras.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, Rachel seguía con sus depresiones y Finn sabía que eso no era bueno para el bebe así trató de animarla cantándole canciones, pero solo lograba hacerla reír unos segundos y luego... nada, volvía a su estado "normal". El chico estaba desesperado ya no sabía que hacer, la morena no salía de la habitación, sólo se quedaba acostada mirando los musicales viejos en donde aparecía New Directions.

Finn tomó su móvil y marcó el teléfono de Quinn, seguro ella sabría que hacer

- ¿hola?- contestaron del otro lado

- ¿Puck?-

- ¿Finn?-

- ¡hola bro! Yo sólo... ¿esta Quinn?-

- ¡oh! Emm... no se fue a llevar a Beth a la casa de una amiga-

- okey- Finn se sintió un poco decepcionado de Quinn ¿dónde estaba cuando Rachel la necesitaba?

- ¿ocurre algo Finn?-

- no... – dijo algo indeciso, no sabía si contarle o no

- ¿seguro? Puedes confiar en mi- en eso tenía razón

- es... sólo, Rachel- dijo dubitativo

- ¿qué ocurre con ella?-

- esta un poco deprimida-

- ¿deprimida?- Puck se oía algo preocupado... raro en él

- sí, desde que Ellie se fue ella esta algo... rara; se encierra en la habitación y no quiere salir, tengo que llevarle la cena al cuarto para que coma. Estoy muy preocupado por ella y por nuestra hija... –

- Finn, cálmate. Cuando Quinn estaba embarazada estaba deprimida, feliz, de mal humor y yo sólo sabía que era por el embarazo, las mujeres cambian mucho en ese sentido y es muy complicado el entenderlas, aveces se enojan contigo por nada en especial. Pero igual te daré un consejo: siempre dales la razón o dormirás en el sofá. Lo digo por experiencia- Finn hizo una sonrisa pero igualmente seguía preocupado

- Puck, entiendo los estados de ánimos de Rach, los conozco todos; hace 5 años que salgo con ella. Pero ésta ves la veo diferente, no me gusta este lado de Rachel... –

- Finn, esto aburre ¿okey? Así que te seré breve, si taanto te preocupa el estado de animo de TU Rach ¿por qué no intentas el escucharla y contenerla? Sé que tal vez esto le haga mal a la bebe pero... si ella quiere llorar, que lo haga, yo así me ahorro mucho diálogo con Quinny. Como sea has algo lindo, especial que la llene de emoción y que ese algo cambie su estado de animo; pero que esta ves sea temporal- hablar con Puck le sirvió mucho a Finn, le "abrió" la mente y ahora puede ver con claridad lo que el y ella querían hacer hace mucho y ese era el momento indicado para hacerlo...

- Puck eres un genio-

- lose, pero... ¿por qué?-

- acabas de hacer que se me baje una idea- Finn tenia el rostros iluminado

- Finn, tal ves esto te suene raro pero... ¿estas bien?-

- sí ¿por qué?

- es que... tienes una idea y solo me sorprende un poco-

- cuando escuches la idea tal ves te sorprendas y... luego me odies, pero sé que a Quinn le encantará- Finn colgó el teléfono dejando, del otro lado de la línea, a un Puck confundido...

- ¿Rach?- Finn entro en la habitación en donde Rachel estaba mirando por enésima vez "Funny Girl"- ¿Rach?- esta lo miró como si nada y le hizo una sonrisa

- ¿Sí?- Finn se sentó junto a ella

- ¿te molesta si salgo por unas horas?- ella le tomó de las manos

- no, claro que no; ve- él le dio un beso en las manos y ella en los labios

- ¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó una vez que Finn se dirigía a la puerta. Este se dio la vuelta y le sonrió

- tu sólo ponte bonita esta noche, más que de costumbre, te sorprenderé- salió del cuarto dejando a una Rachel feliz...

RACHEL POV:

Aprovechando que mi Finn ya no estaba en mi casa decidí tomar el teléfono y comunicarle a Quinn de mi plan que tenía para ir a ver a Ellie. Ya se que fue escaso el tiempo en el que ella partió pero siento que algo me falta si no estoy a su lado. Antes no me llevaba bien con ella pero las cosas cambiaron y ahora la quiero conmigo. Estaba por marcar los números de la casa de mi amiga cuando alguien golpeo la puerta. Al abrirla me sorprendió ver a Puck y Beth, esta ultima estaba en brazos de su padre y ambos tenían mala cara

- ¿Puck? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- lo siento Rach, se que tenía que avisar pero... –Puck entro en la casa y le quito la capera que Beth llevaba puesta- necesito hablar con vos-

NARRADOR TERCERA PERSONA:

- claro- Rachel tomó a Beth de la mano y la llevo al pie de la escalera- Beth, cariño ¿por qué no vas arriba y ves un poco de televisión en mi cuarto?- la niña miró a su padre y este asintió

- ¿puedo poner a Bob Esponja?-

- ¡claro que si! Es más espérame ahí que yo lo iré a ver contigo- la niña asintió y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba- toma asiento Puck-

- no, lo siento pero ya debo irme... –

-¡¿qué? Pero si acabas de llegar... –

- lo se Rach, pero paso algo- Rachel se acerco a Puck

- ¿que ocurrió?-

- es Quinn-

- ¿qué le paso? ¿Esta bien?-

- no lo se Rach no aparece...-

- ¿Cómo que no aparece? ¿Me estas diciendo que perdiste a tu esposa?- Rachel estaba alterada pero aún así trataba de no gritar

- no, lo que quiero decir es que cuando desperté esta mañana vi a Beth durmiendo a mi lado y yo lo único que recuerdo es oler el perfume de Quinn y nada más. Desde la mañana que la estoy llamando y mandando mensajes, pero no contesta-

- ¿estas seguro de que no se fue a la casa de sus padres?-

- totalmente seguro, llame a la madre y luego a los miembros del glee club pero nadie la vio. Estoy desesperado Rachel de verdad- Puck se largo a llorar y esa fue la primera vez que Rachel lo vio tan destrozado así que no se resistió mas y lo abrazó

- tranquilo... shhhh... –

- Rachel necesito pedirte un favor... –

- lo que desees- lo miro a los ojos

- puedes cuidar de Beth hasta que vuelva. Quiero buscar por cielo y tierra a Quinn-

- puedes contar con ello. Ve tranquilo-

- gracias eres la mejor. Ha! Y le dije a Finn que Quinn se fue a lo de una amiga para llevar a Beth pero eso solo lo dije porque no quería preocuparlo, pero me di cuenta de que esto no lo puedo hacer solo-

Rachel asintió y Puck salió corriendo de la casa y se subió a su carro camino a quien sabe que lugar.

Rachel subió las escaleras y se encontró con Beth que miraba animadamente Bob Esponja. Se acostó junto a ella y la niña la abrazó fuertemente y fue entonces cuando una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de esta.

- ¿Beth? Lo oíste ¿verdad?- la niña asintió- oh Beth... –

- soy pequeña pero entiendo muchisimas cosas que otras personas tardan en entender, hago mi mayor esfuerzo para estar a la para de ustedes y no me quiero perder ningún momento especial- Rachel le acarició el cabello- ¿te puedo pedir algo tía?-

- lo que quieras...-

- quiero que me seas sincera en la pregunta que te voy a hacer- Beth la miro a los ojos y Rachel ella imitó

- depende de que se trate... –

-¿mi mami me abandono?- Rachel inhalo y exhalo profundamente antes de responder

- Beth tu madre... –

- solo la verdad, no quiero mas mentiras, ya se que los Reyes Magos no existen y Papá Noel tampoco, soy lo suficientemente madura como para saber afrontar la verdad. Sé que mi mama cuando me tenía en su pancita en realidad tenía muchas dudas y una de ellas era si tenerme o no-

- Beth tienes razón Quinn dudo en tenerte pero no fue porque dudaba en el amor que te tenía si no porque... su situación económica no le permitía tenerte, cuando tus abuelos la echaron de su casa Puck no podía llevarla a la suya, ya que su madre estaba en desacuerdo porque ella era cristiana así que, como mami es amiga mía, la traje a casa y se quedo hasta que tu naciste... –

- la convenciste de tenerme- susurro como para que Rachel no la ollera pero esta la oyó.

- no. Tu padre- Beth abrió sus ojos y Rachel sonrió

- ¿papá?-

- así es. Tu padre. Él quería tenerte decía que le cambiarías su vida que serías la persona la cual el protegería más que a su propia vida y tu madre ella esta feliz al oír esas palabras. Ella te ama Beth y tu padre también y eso no cambiará nunca... –

- gracias tía, por todo- Beth la abrazó y así ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que se durmieron.

Al despertar Rachel vio que Beth ya no estaba a su lado y se puso nerviosa y más aún al ver por la ventana ¡era de noche! Y había olvidado la cita que tenia con Finn, tal vez él entendería o tal vez no. Rachel hizo una mueca al oler wafles cocinándose y recordó que Beth no estaba allí junto a ella. Salto de la cama y bajo las escaleras lentamente para no tropezar. Al llegar a la cocina vio a Finn con un delantal rosa y blanco y a Beth en la mesa dibujando

- creo que la tía tiene hambre- dijo Beth al ver a Rachel algo despeinada por la prisa.

- ¡amor! Has despertado- Finn se acercó a ella- ¿cómo esta la pequeña Drizzle?- Finn se bajo hasta su tripa y la acarició dulcemente- ¿te a molestado mucho?- miro a Rachel

- no... ¿Finn que estas haciendo?-

- ¿Con que?- este se volvió hasta la repisa en donde servía unos Wafles

- ¡Finn!- este la miro

- te refieres a Beth ¿no?- Rachel asintió- bueno... Puck me contó lo que pasó, estaba de camino aquí así que... lo siento pero nuestra velada va a tener que esperar- Rachel sonrió ¿podría una chica como ella tener más suerte? Tenía al hombre de sus sueños junto a ella, una hija que pronto llegará y unos padres y amigos de ensueños, pero lo que más le preocupaba a Rachel en ese momento era la familia Puckerman-Fabray...

FINN POV:

Estoy volviendo a casa en mi carro, tengo flores rojas, bombones, y una botella de champagne y la sorpresa de la noche será la cajita que llevo en mi bolsillo... RINN!

Suena mi móvil y atiendo, es Puck y me da una noticia que me hiela la piel conduzco lo más rápido a mi casa y luego, una vez allí, voy a mi cuarto para ver, como esperaba, a Rachel y a Beth acostadas durmiendo. Esta ultima se despierta y yo extiendo mi mano y le digo

- ¿qué te parecen unos Wafles?- ella sonríe y se levanta.

N/A: DISCULPEN EL RETRASO! LA VERDAD ES QUE HOY TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPI Y SE ME TILDO LA MAQUINA Y SE ME BORRO TODO! UNA TRISTEZA... LO TUVE QUE ESCRIBIR TODO DE NUEVO BUENO LES MANDO UN BESO Y DEJEN REVIEWS! (GRACIAS POR LOS MENSAJES ANTERIORES)... TE QUIERO MUUUCHO PAU! Y FIRMA ASI LAS CHICAS SABEN QUIEN SOS! JEJEJEJ


	19. Mejor Amiga  Triangulo amoroso  ani

Capitulo 19:

Mejor Amiga + Triangulo amoroso + anillo + dudas: Rachel Confundida .  
Rachel POV:  
"Rachel. Necesito que vengas a la plaza cerca de nuestras casas. Apúrate. Vení sola. Es charla de mujeres. – Quinni "  
Recibí ese mensaje de Quinn. Se me dibujó una sonrisa en la cara. Por suerte Finn no la notó, si no él me preguntaría y le tendría que decir y él querría ir conmigo, y el mensaje de Quinn no especifica eso;  
-Amor… Voy a ir a hacer ejercicios…. Ya vuelvo.-  
-¿Quieres… Que te acompañemos?- preguntó dulcemente.  
-Emm… No está bien. Te Amo-  
-¡Cuídense! ¿Si?- me gritó. Me causó ternura.  
-Sí amor. Chau Beth!- Saludé a mi sobrinita mientras me miraba y me hacia señas con la mano manchadita con jarabe.  
Finn POV:  
Se que pensaran que soy distraído, estúpido, tonto, idiota, mediocre, loser, etc. Pero a Rach la amo. Y más ahora que tiene a nuestra princesita. Decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Sé que a Rach no le gusta hacer ejercicio. Lo sé. La conozco. Por suerte, olvidó su celular.  
-Esto no se ve bien…- susurré solo para mí.  
-Beth, mi amor… - No sé donde dejarla. Tengo que ir a Rachel, algo malo va a pasarle.. Lo presiento...-¿Quieres…?-  
-Tío… Ni pienses dejarme con la vecina, yo voy con vos…- Dijo la pequeña Beth, sorprendiéndome y agarrando su pequeña campera.  
Subimos al auto. Fuimos directamente a la plaza. No había nadie. Decidimos esperar…  
Rachel POV:  
Bueno, aquí estoy… Esperando a Quinn.  
-Rachel- me gritó Quinn de atrás. Seria.  
-¡Quinn!- la abrasé. La verdad parecía no disfrutar mi abrazo.  
-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!-  
-Berry, eso no importa..- ¿Berry? ¿Dijo Berry? –Necesitamos hablar- dijo invitándome a sentarme en el suelo.  
-Rachel, estoy embarazada.-  
-WTH?-  
-Sí. Hoy lo descubrí, porque hace unas horas lo… Hice..-  
-¡Estoy feliz por ti! Pero… Puck, te estuvo buscando hoy.. No estabas con él, ¿O me equivoco?-  
-No no estaba con él… Sos inteligente..- dijo sarcástica.

-Lo hice con…- ¿Sam?. Tal vez se encontró de nuevo con ese chico rubio.  
-…- Yo seguía sin decir nada, parecía que ella quería guardar suspenso.  
-Lo hice con Finn. Surgió de improviso. Él fue al lugar donde me encontraba y me besó, después empezó a deshacerse de mi ropa y bueno… Ahora hay un pequeño Finn dentro de mi- Al decir eso mi sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. ¿Cómo qué Finn! Pero si él..  
-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo..? ¿Por qué…?- No, no aguantaron, tuvieron que salir y hacerme parecer débil, ¿No? ¡Gracias lagrimas eh!  
-Dijo que me amaba, nos hemos estado viendo en secreto hace mucho tiempo…-lo siento Rach, quería decirte antes de que él te rompiera el corazón…- Yo no lo podía soportar, me mintió todos estos años… Lo odio.  
Salí corriendo del lugar y me encontré con Hudson.  
-Rachel… Amor… ¿Qué pasó?- dijo él. Wow, actúa MUY bien. Yo tenía mis manos en mi cara y el las manos como queriéndome tener los codos. Intentó abrazarme y yo empecé a golpearlo, en el pecho, pensé que golpearlo le dolería como él me hizo doler… Mi corazón se partió.  
-¡Sos un idiota! ¡Saber que tenias una amante! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste! ¡No tenias que esperar a que la idiota de Rachel se enamorara cada más de vos! ¡Te odio! ¿Con Quinn! ¡Mi mejor amiga! ¿Cómo pudiste! – Gritaba yo, por suerte nadie me veía . No había nadie en la calle.  
-¿De qué hablas Rachel!- me gritó enojado Finn.  
-Es la última vez que me vas a ver… Es la última vez que me humillas… Hudson, Por cierto, ya no quiero que vivamos juntos y mucho menos que veas a MI bebé- lo apuntaba con el dedo mientras daba mi discurso. Salí corriendo. Sí sonó de egocéntrica pero no sabía que decirle, me sentía débil, insegura, me sentía impotente.  
Finn POV:  
WTH? No entiendo nada… ¿Cómo Rachel va a decirme eso? Yo, yo la amo, con toda mi vida. Es más daría mi vida por ella…  
-Finn…- dijo Quinn atrás mío, haciendo que me asustara y saliera de mis pensamientos.  
-Quinn, ¿Qué le pasa a Rachel? ¿Por qué me dijo eso?- Quinn me miraba fijamente sin decir nada. Hasta que me besó. Sí, me besó, apasionadamente debo admitir.  
-¿Qué qué haces Quinn?- le grité al separarme de ella.  
-Finn… Ya no lo neguemos… No niegues que me amas… Y que en este momento estás "caliente"- La verdad no lo estaba aunque estaba MUY pegada a mi.  
-No Quinn…. No voy a negar que puede ser que sienta algo por vos… Pero muy a lo lejos. Entendelo… ¡YO AMO A RACHEL BARBARA BERRY CON TODA MI VIDA! ESTOY TOTALMENTE ENAMORADO DE ELLA . ES EL AMOR DE TOOOOODA MI VIDA. Que te quede claro…- Noté que Quinn se sentía humillada, completamente devastada.  
-Yo te amo Finn… Siempre lo hice sólo que tuvimos unos problemitas… Podemos volver a ser Fuinn Finn. Podemos ser los mejores padres del mundo. Dejar a Beth y empezar de nuevo… Te Amo…-  
-No.. Déjame solo…- Volví inmediatamente a mi casa, a arreglar las cosas con Rachel. Fui con Beth, aunque estaba dormida en el asiento de atrás. Entré y vi a Rachel llorando armando sus maletas.  
-Rachel…-  
-¡Déjame sola Hudson!- me gritó.  
-No tenés que hablarme… Solo escucha…-

-Quinn… Te mintió, nunca estuve con ella, es solo que está celosa por lo de nuestra princesa… Ella aun me ama, aun siente algo por mí… Fingió estar embarazada de mí , para ponerte mal y que te vallas. Pensó que si te ibas… Yo volvería con ella… Como los viejos tiempos de secundaria… Yo te amo Rachel… Siempre lo hice y NUNCA lo voy a dejar de hacer… Sos una chica única, especial… TE AMO y si te vas por esa puerta y me dejas con todo este GRAN discurso el cual nunca pensé que podría hacer… Nunca pensé que diría algo con más de 16 palabra…- largó una pequeña risita que me encanta – Sabré que no me amas… O que ya no te importo…-  
Me miró con los ojos llorosos vino a mi y me dijo –Te amo Finn…- y me abrazó. Estuvimos abrazados como 10 minutos.  
-Rachel… Necesito que te pongas el vestido que MÁS te guste… Quiero que vallamos a dar una vuelta a un lugar… Especial…-  
-Okey, pero… ¿Qué hay de Beth?-  
-Ah, Puck, ya la recogió, antes de que viniera a verte amor… ¡Las Amo!- le dijo agarrando su pancita, donde esta mi hermosa Drizzle.  
Rachel POV:  
Estoy en el auto, con Finn, estoy hermosa, no quiero lardear, pero ambos lo estamos.  
-Llegamos..- dijo Finn emocionado.  
-¿Estás consiente de que estamos en la escuela no..?  
-Sí. Vamos..- dijo abriéndome la puerta del auto para que bajara.  
Finn me llevó al auditorio.  
NARRACIÓN EN TERCERA PERSONA:  
-Rachel…- dijo Finn que estaba en frente de ella. –¿Te querés…- decía él lentamente mientras se agachaba. –Casar conmigo?.  
-¡Sísísí!- gritó la pelinegra dando saltos por todo el lugar.  
-¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo! – gritaba mientras saltaba y besaba a Finn.  
-¿Sabés por qué elegí el auditorio para esta ocasión..? ¿No? – le pregunto el chico que estaba con ella. Mientras Rachel miraba su GRAN anillo.  
-Sí, lo sé Finn… Aquí fue cuando por primera vez me besaste… Y me sentí alguien por un momento…-  
-Rachel no hables así…- dijo Finn

-TE AMO AMOR MIO-  
-YO MÁS FINN HUDSON!-  
-TE AMO RACHEL BARBARA BERRY…-  
Rachel sonrió.  
-DE HUDSON POR SU PUESTO- Ambos rieron ante el comentario del enamorado.  
Esa noche, volvieron a casa, y como era de esperarse, hicieron, bueno, ya lo saben. Pero esta vez fue más especial, era la primera vez que lo hacían de casados. Bueno el plan era hacerlo, pero Rachel se opuso. Quiso esperar hasta la luna de miel. Ambos de conformaron con algunos besos… De comprometidos.

N/A: HOLA GLEEKS! ESTE CAPI ES MUY ROMANTICO! YA EMPECE A ESCRIBIR EL QUE SIGUE ASI QUE A MAS TARDAR EL SABADO LO ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO.. LOS QUIERO!

DEJEN REVIEWS SI LE SGUSTO! (PASEN POR LA OTRA HISTORIA FINCHEL)


	20. Lágrimas de cristal

Capitulo 20:

Lagrima de cristal

"_estaba en un hospital y caminaba por un pasillo, pero yo no controlaba mis piernas, estas se movían solas... al final de este logré divisar una puerta, no era una puerta común y corriente, lo podía sentir._

_De la nada una luz fugaz se hizo presente e ilumino una gran parte del camino por donde yo iba, tenía miedo y quería volver a mi cama, con mi futuro marido, Finn, pero mis piernas no obedecían ninguna de mi ordenes tan solo seguían su camino como si nada… de repente la luz que nacía en la habitación comenzó a parpadear y unos espíritus hicieron aparición, llevaban barbijos y tenían pequeñas cuchillas en las manos… _

_Salían de la oscuridad, como si su refugio fuera allí; primero eran humo y luego, lentamente, se transformaban en doctores pero malévolos… su mirada estaba inyectada en sangre y lo se por que uno de ellos me miro y luego continuo flotando en la misma direcciones que los demás… de la habitación lograba escuchar, a medida que me acercaba, gritos que desgarraban la atmósfera, gritos que se hacía cada vez más tormentosos, gritos que bañaban mi ser de angustia y malestar, gritos que los conocían como si fueran míos… temí por esa persona era como si la estuvieran torturando. Me acerque hasta la puerta y lo vi, me sorprendió…_

_Quinn Favrey estaba acotada en una camilla mientras gritaba y se tomaba su panza, que al parecer reventaba._

_Los fantasmas tomaron sus cuchillas y lentamente sacaban a la criatura que portaba dentro mientras Quinn gritaba cada vez más._

_-Quinny- grite pero no me escuchaba, ni siquiera me miraba. _

_De repente alguien me traspaso como si no existiese, reconocía al instante la espalda del fortachón que acababa de entrar. Era Finn. se colocó al lado de Quinn y tomó su mano y al salir el bebe los enfermeros se lo llevaron para limpiarlo. ¡no podía ser! El hijo de Quinn y Finn acababa de nacer y ante mis ojos. Ellos se besaran como si no hubiera un mañana. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, sentía que me quemaba y cuando me lleve las manos a mi rostro para ver que era mi mano se tiñó de rojo vivo y luego todo se oscureció de nuevo…"_

-¿Rach?- abrí mis ojos y me encontraba parada en la cocina sosteniendo un cuchillo en mis manos, me mire la mano derecha y tenía, efectivamente, un corte pequeño. -¡Rachel!- sentí los brazos de Finn tomarme por el antebrazo, me saco el cuchillo para luego vendarme la mano con un trapo que se encontraba allí…

NARRADOR TERCERA PERSONA:

Finn tomó por lo hombros a Rachel, esta tenía su mirada perdida… -¿¡que rayos estas haciendo! ¿Acaso te quieres lastimar?- Rachel no lo soportó más y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-¡OH no! No, no, no, no llores- Finn le secó la lágrima- ven acompáñame- le tomó la otra mano y la sentó en el sillón

-¿Finn?- Rachel miró a su prometido- ¿Qué paso?-

-supongo que no lo recuerdas ¿no?- ella negó. Finn se acomodo junto a ella y le tomó de las manos- cuando nos dormimos comenzaste a hablar dormida… decías a cada rato "hospital" y ahí cuando pensé que era la hora de que naciera Drizzle pero recién recordé que tenías casi 6 meses y no era posible… baje a la cocina a traerte algo de agua ya que traspirabas mucho pero cuando volví ya no estabas en la cama y fue cuando escuche por los pasillos que decías "Quinny" y para cuando trate de alcanzarte ya estabas aquí con el cuchillo en tus manos. Rach, no se que te pasa pero sea lo que sea tienes que decírmelo porque somos una familia- Finn tocó el vientre de su prometida- y te amo pase lo que pase-

-Finn, no se que pasa yo tampoco. Al dormirme desperté en un hospital en donde estaba Quinn y tu, ella daba luz a un bebe, tú bebe y no lo soporte, luego desaparecí y desperté aquí, pero estoy muy asustada Finn necesito que me ayudes a dejar de pensar en eso, solo dime la verdad… -

-Rach, ya te la dije: yo no soy el padre de la criatura que lleva Quinn en el vientre, si es que hay algo- Rachel lo miró a los ojos y asintió…

- tan solo descansa un rato, mañana habrá que cuidar niños- Rachel sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a Finn- te amo princesa-

-yo te amo mas, príncipe- y así Rachel y Finn se quedaron dormidos…

a la mañana siguiente Rachel estaba de un humor, se levanto antes que Finn para poder prepararle un buen desayuno, mientras preparaba los wafles Drizzle le pego una dulce patadita que le hizo llevar, automáticamente, su mano a su vientre y que sonriera. Rachel estaba colocando la mesa cuando sus ojos se posaron en el teléfono, tentada por su propia conciencia, Rachel decidió marcar el numero de Puck, a cada tono que daba la morena se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa…

_-¿hola?-_ dijeron del otro lado. Era Puck

-sí Puck habla Rachel-

-_hola ¿Cómo te encuentras?_- la morena sentía que Puck tenía su vos decaída

-bien ¿y tu?- era obvio que no estaba bien pero no perdía nada por preguntar

-_bien… bueno… Quinn me dejo_- al escuchar esa palabra, la cara de Rachel se transformo completamente- no sólo a mi, si no también a Beth-

-Puck yo… lo siento mucho-

-_no, esta bien; la verdad me siento más liberado pero ahora tengo mas responsabilidades, siempre creí que el que iba a terminar separando esta familia iba a ser yo. Pero me equivoque… -_

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Beth?- pregunto Rachel mientras se sentaba en una silla

- _bueno creo que… buscar un nuevo empleo_… -

-hey! ¿Cómo buscar nuevo empleo? ¿a caso no trabajas con nosotros ya?-

-_sí bueno, pero pensé que como Quinn es tu amiga ibas a hacer lo que ella quiera_… -

-primero que nada Quinn Favrey ya no es mas mi amiga y segundo jamás a poyaría a Quinn en esto, no la apoyaría sabiendo que te abandono y que abandono a Beth, eso no sería de buena amiga, sería de mala persona-

-_entonces… ¿me puedo quedar_?- dijo algo esperanzado

-jamás te eche, Puck- Rachel sonrió y Puck rió

-_gracia por esto Rach, desde que Quinn me dejo anoche, no he podido sonreír ni si quiera pude sonreír por Beth… - _

-¿ella lo sabe?-

-_A estas alturas pienso que sí, pero… no estoy seguro-_

-es una niña muy inteligente. Sabe en quien confiar y en quien no y tu eres su padre y por lo tanto tienes que protegerla-

-_gracias Rach, eres una persona increíble_- Rachel sonrió nuevamente

-gracias, tu también lo eres y no te mereces esto-

_-¡espera un momento! ¿Cómo es eso que Quinn ya no es tu amiga_?- Rachel sintió ganas de reír pero se controlo

-sí, bueno… ella me hizo sentir mal, me dijo que esperaba un hijo con Finn y que hace mucho que salían juntos; no creí que Quinn podría llegar a hacer eso y menos a mi-

-_al parecer ninguno de los dos la conocía bien_-

-al final siempre fue la Quinn Favrey que solo le importaba el herir a las personas- los ojos de Rachel se humedecieron pero no llegó a caer ninguna lágrima…

_-¿sabes Rachel tengo que vestir a Beth y… luego me pasaré con ella por el jardín ¿Qué te parece?-_

-genial, tu solo… relájate, todo va a estar bien-

-_gracias y tu igual, adiós_-

-adiós- Rachel colgó el teléfono y una sonrisa se grabó en su rostro…

Subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto para despertar a Finn, que se fue a la cama una vez levantados del sillón, pero al entrar Finn estaba despierto, pero no solo eso, estaba

Parado frente a la mesa de luz con el teléfono en mano.

Había escuchado toda la conversación e imaginando lo celoso que es ya debería querer ir a la casa de Puck solo para golpearlo…

-Finn, lo puedo explicar- Rachel se acerco a el

-no lo puedo creer- tiró el teléfono sobre la cama

-Finn escucha…-

-no puedo creer que seas tan buena- Finn sonrió ¡esperen! ¿Sonrió?

-¿Qué?-

-OH Rach, era increíble- Finn la alzo por los aires

-¡espera Finn!- el la bajo- no entiendo ¿Qué pasa?

-no puede creer que seas tan buena con Puck, de verdad eres la mejor- le beso en los labios

-¿no estas celoso?-

-¿Qué?- se separó de ella- ¿celoso? ¡No! Para nada. Estoy feliz- Rachel sonrió

-¿de verdad?-

-claro que si- Rachel lo abrazo y le lleno la cara de besos

-oye! ¿Quieres ir a darnos un baño?- le pregunto Finn

-OH lo siento pero ya esta el desayuno y dentro de unos minutos tenemos que partir para el jardín-

-tienes razón. Hay que hacer a los chicos felices- y con eso salió de la habitación corriendo

-¡pero eso no significa que no me tienes que dar besos!- grito Rachel

-¡cierto!- Finn regreso a la habitación haciendo que Rachel sonría. Le dio un beso a ella y a Drizzle- apúrate que hay que ir al futuro jardín de nuestra hija- grito Finn mientras bajaba de las escaleras- Rachel sonrió mientras se mordía el labio, sin duda ese sería el mejor día de todos los tiempos, o eso creía…

Después de varías horas de juegos, canto, cuantos, coreografías, y abrazos de los niños a su vientre, Rachel quedó agotada, literalmente, fue a su oficina para descansar un rato ya que Finn le dijo que él y el resto del Glee club se encargarían de los niños, a propósito Quinn no se presento. Al prender el monitor de su computadora vio que le había llegado un e-mail a su casilla de correo, este era del Sr. Smith y rezaba:

Sres. Hudson-Berry:

Estoy eternamente agradecido por su ayuda, las cifras subieron bastante y tengo muy buenas críticas. Desde hace mucho que el Jardín necesita ayuda y ustedes llegaron para solucionarlo… solo les pido que me informen de cómo van las cosas…

Les deseo lo mejor… Smith.

PD: vuelvo el mes que entra tengo noticias y muchas sorpresas!

Rachel sonrió y comenzó a escribir la respuesta, pero alguien toco la puerta…

-pase- dijo algo suave Rachel

-¿Rachel?- "conozco esa voz" se dijo para si. Levanto la vista y efectivamente allí estaba Quinn- necesitamos hablar-

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con vos- Rachel volvió la vista hacia la maquina

-Rach… -

-no me digas así ¿entendiste? Ya no soy mas tu amiga-

-sí, lo se y por lo que dije, lo siento… - Rachel levanto la vista y la miró fijamente

-¿crees que por venir a mi oficina y pedirme perdón te voy a perdonar?-

-no, lo supuse, no me perdonaras-

-supones bien-

- no estoy embarazada- se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta

-¡espera!- miró a Rachel- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-es que... te veías tan feliz con Finn que… -

-esta bien ¿sabes algo? No se para que te pregunte, déjalo y vete- Quinn miro sus pies y siguió su camino- ha! Y… no te molestes en volver- a Quinn se le cayó una lágrima de cristal perdida en la soledad…

N/A: HOLA! COMO ESTAS? ESPERO QUE BIEN DISCULPEN EL RETRASO

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI

ESPERO REVIEWS Y AHORA LE TOCA A PAU :D

(PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS) PORFIIII


	21. Ya no más

Capítulo 21:

" Ya no más."

Narración en tercera persona:

Quinn salió, triste, de esa habitación. –La verdad no es tan fácil como yo imagine..- suspiró para ella sola. La rubia, decidió ir a su antigua sala, donde hablaba, reía, jugaba, pasaba muy buenos ratos, con los niños, su niña y su amado novio.

-Hola…- dijo la blonda suavemente. Puck, al verla, tomó a Beth en sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- se molestó Puck.

-Puck… Lo siento…-

-No, no, no esta vez Quinn. No puedo perdonarte. Abandonarme a mí, dejarme a mí, molestarte conmigo, ignorarme, podes hacer todo eso conmigo, pero con Beth, ya ahí, hablamos otros términos-. Termino el padre de la niña que observaba y escuchaba todo lo que decían, disimuladamente, obvio.

- Déjame hablar con Beth, solo un rato, hablo con ella y después vemos que va a pasar..- Soltó Quinn.

-Beth..- dijo Puck bajándola.

-Está bien papi… Te amo- dijo la niña dulcemente dándole un beso en la mejilla a su papá.

Quinn y Beth salieron al corredor a hablar "entre mujeres". TODOS, estaban escondidos escuchando, a excepción de Rachel.

-Beth… Mami te ama, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, porque te amo, y nunca te dejaría. ¿Qué dices? – comenzó la rubia arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de su hija.

-¿Qué qué digo?- dijo Beth con una sonrisa –NO nunca en mi vida- dijo enojada desapareciendo su dulce sonrisa. -¡Quinn! ¿Estás loca? ¡Me hiciste un daño terrible! ¡Dejarme! Nunca pensé que harías eso… Yo te amaba, ¡Tiempo pasado! Pero la verdad que me dejaras así me hizo entender más cosas Quinn… Que nunca me amaste, solo mi papá me amo, me AMA, tú solo fingiste todo este tiempo… Ahora entiendo que las personas que de verdad me aman, son Rachel, mi papi, Finn… Y todos los del club Glee, menos vos, sos una asco de persona… -

-No soy Quinn… Soy tu mami…- interrumpió Quinn con los ojos llorosos.

-No, mi mami, ya no lo sos, vos no sos mi mamá, sos una extraña.. Sos solo Quinn… No quiero verte nunca más… ¡FABRAY!- gritó Beth yéndose del lugar, orgullosa de lo que dijo. Y Quinn, solo quedó ahí, agachada, sin el consuelo de nadie, llorando. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se levantó y se fue, sin rumbo… A ningún lugar…

Puck POV:

Estábamos todos observando la conversación, y yo creo que TODOS quedamos sorprendidos ante el comentario de mi hijita. La verdad me sorprende, Quinn quedó callada. Eso me encanta de mi hijita, pone a cada uno en su lugar. La agarré, la besé, y le dije lo orgulloso que estaba.

Finn POV:

Al escuchar los comentarios de mi sobrina, corrí a ver a Rachel. -¡Rachel Rachel! ¿Escuchaste lo que le dijo Beth a Quinn?- grité recuperando el aire.

-No, y no me interesa Finn.- me dijo manteniendo su atención a su computadora.

-Bueno… Está bien..- dije decepcionado y dolido.

-Perdón Finn, es que estoy MUY enojada con Quinn…- me dijo agarrando mi nuca y besándome apasionadamente.

-Te Amo Princesa-

Rachel se sonrojó y pasó a otro tema, -¿Viste el correo que nos mando el señor Smith?-

-No… ¿Qué dice?-

Rachel me contó lo que decía el E-mail, juntos le respondimos, y volvimos a nuestros "puestos" . Todo fue música, coreografía, cantos, entre otras cosas. Rach y yo volvimos a nuestros hogares. Estuvimos viendo unas pelis, y decidí que sería lindo salir un rato a pasear.

-Rach, ¿Querés salir un rato?-

-Ok- respondió mi amada.

Y aquí estamos, en el centro. Comprando ropa para bebés.

-No, Finn, esto es muy caro, vámonos a casa; Después de 15' minutos de reprocharme nos fuimos a casa, según ella, la ropa es muy cara. A mi el dinero no me importa mientras mi REINA y mi PRINCESITA estén felices.

-Rach… Ya vuelvo… Voy a buscar unas cosas al auto…-

-Okei Amor…-

Rachel POV:

-¿Qué son todas esas grandes bolsas?- cuestioné a Finn, eran ENORMES las bolsas más grandes que vi en mi vida. -¿Qué hay adentro…?-

-Ropa, y juguetes… Para mi hijita…-dijo tiernamente. Lo cual me provocó sonreír.

-¿Tanto!- Eran 9 bolsas gigantes llenas de ropa.

-Y sí.- respondió él orgulloso.

-Finn… Esto no me gusta NADA, yo no quiero que mi hija salga acostumbrada a tener TODO lo que se le ocurra, no es así…-

-Perdón amor… Tenés razón.-

-No importa, pero la próxima, salimos los dos a comprar. ¿Ok?-

-Obvio, es que quería darte una sorpresa…. Quiero que pienses que soy un buen padre… Que nunca, voy a estar ausente.-

-No no pienso que sos mal padre, sos un padre GENIAL amor, ¡TEAMO!-

-Te Amo Rach..-

Y así, nos besamos, subimos las escaleras, y…. Nos bañamos juntos, en realidad, fue más que un baño… Ustedes entienden…

Estuvimos decorando la habitación de Drizzle, ordenamos todo, la semana pasada pintamos, Finn, está muy emocionado por ser padre, pero ahora, nos toca lo 'peor' podría decirse, decirles a mis padres que estoy comprometida y embarazada.

Nos arreglamos, y aquí estamos fuera de la casa de mis padres, para darles la noticia, nos abrió la puerta mi papi, papá, estaba cocinando creo yo.

-¡Rachel!- gritó Papi, levantándome del piso.

-Hola Papi, ¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Bien Bien hija! Pasen ,Pasen, -

-¡Papá!- grité corriendo, yendo a abrazar a mi papá.

Saludamos, ayudamos a cocinar y nos sentamos a comer, estamos comiendo, es hora de lanzar el anzuelo.

-Papis, les tengo una noticia…-

-….-

-Estoy embarazada, y comprometida con Finn…-

Ambos bajaron la sonrisa que tenían, Finn, se puso nervioso, esto no va a ser bueno.

N/D: QUÉDENSE MUY PEGADITOS A LAS HISTORIAS QUE SE VIENEN! :D DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO! DISCULPEN LAS DEMORAS :S PROBLEMAS CON EL COLEGIO!


	22. Tres semanas más

Capitulo 22:

Tres semanas más

- Rachel...- dijo Leroy- hija... - se miraron entre si algo entre preocupados y nerviosos

- ¿ocurrió algo?- preguntaron al unísono

- es solo que...- Leroy suspiro y bajo la mirada, Hiram prosiguió- ¡estamos muy felices por ustedes!- dijo más que feliz

-¿qué?- dijeron Rachel y Finn más que confundidos

- hija, tu padre y yo estuvimos planeando esto desde que se juntaron o al menos desde que Finn te invito a una cita, vimos en tus ojos que estabas muy enamorada y la verdad, es que estamos muy felices por vos, por ustedes- sus padres le tomaron de la mano a la morena y a esta se le cayó una lágrima de felicidad que fue juntada por su novio que estaba radiante.

-¡bien! Como no estamos en un velatorio- Leroy se levanto de la silla feliz, juntando sus manos como si fuera a rezar- los preparativos para la boda, que va a ser enorme, tienen que empezar de inmediato, llamaré a Kurt para que me ayude con los preparativos- Leroy salió corriendo de la sala hacia la cocina. Rachel rolo los ojos y miró a Finn para darle un dulce beso.

- creo que es hora de dejarlos solos- Hiram se levanto de la mesa pero Rachel le tomó de la mano imponiendo que se vaya

- te quiero- Rachel sonrío

- y yo a ti- su padre se acercó a ella y le besó la coronilla

Rachel y Finn se quedaron solos en la sala, perdidos en el tiempo creyendo que no les podía ir mejor, la vida les sonreía...

El deseo de toda mujer es simplemente, formar una familia, pero el deseo de Rachel era simplemente estar siempre con Finn; pase lo que pase, sin obstáculos, sin malas noticias y sin situaciones peligrosas. Una vida fuera de engaños y de seca de tristeza. Sin lágrimas ácidas y sin gritos ensordecedores... pero eso era poco probable ya que una vida perfecta cumple con esos requisitos y todos saben que la vida sólo es así en los cuentos de hadas, donde Rachel precisamente quería vivir.

Esa noche su celular recibía llamadas cada 2 minutos, todas de Kurt obviamente, y todas sobre la boda. Hablaban del vestido, de la comida, de la luces, de las fotos, de los cambios de ropa, de los zapatos, y, por supuesto, del Karaoke... la morena, cansada de las preguntas interminables de su cuñado preferido, llamo a una gran amiga, la persona que le solucionaría ese problema, Mercedes...

Arreglando el tema de la boda con ella, Mercedes se ofreció, o más bien fue convencida por Rachel, para ayudar en la boda junto a Kurt.

Pasaban los día y ya no se hablaba de Quinn, esta estaba desaparecida y lo único que sabían era que se había ido a vivir con sus padres, pero Rachel, habiendo sido la amiga de Quinn, sabía que esta volvería, que no se rendiría y eso era lo que más temía, su regreso...

Tres semanas después de la gran noticia de la boda "Glee" Rachel fue a trabajar, junto con su futuro esposo. Encerrada en la penumbra de su despacho, la morena leía el mensaje que el Sr. Smith le envió hace días...

Querida Sta. Berry: me dirijo a usted con el debido respeto para informarle que dentro de tres semanas estaré por allí. Mis vacaciones me sirvieron de mucho, he pensado en como seguir con ese jardín y, gracias a ustedes, muchas personas acudan a él... les tengo una sorpresa. A todos. Algo bueno que les alegrará la vida...

Muchisimas gracias por llegar a mi vida y a la vida de todos esos pequeños que ahora los adoran...

Salúdeme a su esposo de mi parte, sí las noticias vuelan por acá y los felicito

Muchas gracias nuevamente...

Smith.

Esa carta le hacía pensar a Rachel, pensar en... la sorpresa que les tenía y viniendo del Sr. Smith eso era muy raro, según las palabras de Denisse...

N/A: LE DIGO SIMPLEMENTE PERDON POR NO HABER PUBLICADO ESTE CAPITULO ANTES

LO TENÍA HACE MUCHO PERO POR PROBLEMAS DIVERSOS NUNCA LO PUDE PUBLICAR...

LE DIGO QUE MAÑANA CUMPLO 15 AÑOS Y MI MAYR DESEO PARA ESTE AÑO Y PARA LOS QUE VENGAN ES QUE USTEDES NOS SIGAN LEYENDO PORQUE, COMO LE DIJE ANTES, SON LO MEJOR QUE ME PASO EN LA VIDA... Y LOS ADORO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS. MI REGALO YA ME LO DIERON, SUS PALABRAS ME LLEGAN TODAS! Y TRATO DE RESPONDER TODOS. LES DESEO LO MEJOR A CADA UNO DE USTEDES

2


	23. Hay que ir preparandose

CAPITULO 23:

HAY QUE IR PREPARÁNDOSE, VA A SER ESPECTACULAR.

Rachel POV:

Al terminar de leer la carta, yo y Finn, seguimos con lo nuestro; La música y los niños. Terminamos y cada uno se fue a su casa. A excepción de mí y de Finn. En este momento me lleva de la mano, apurado, creo que está enojado y no sé por qué.

-Apúrate Rachel!- me grita. Creo que se perdió la parte de la historia en que estoy embarazada y llevo a su hija adentro, lo cual, me hace tardar más de la cuenta cuando camino.

Por fin llegamos. Estamos en un restaurante, comiendo, yo me pedí una súper gigante archi plus de hamburguesa, es INMENSA. No me juzguen, estoy embarazada. En fin, Finn, pidió lo mismo que yo.

-Finn... ¿Está todo bien?...- rompí el silencio.

-No, Rachel.- dijo frío.

-Finn... Lo que sea que halla echo, lo siento...- dije con la cabeza baja.

-No es por ti amor... Es...-

-¿Es...?- me está poniendo tensa.

-Quinn...-

-¿Quinn?- le cuestioné.

-Sí. Me manda mensajes muy seguido, diciendo que quiere verme y...-

-¿Me vas a dejar por ella no? - terminé.

Finn POV:

-¿Me vas a dejar por ella no?- esas palabras me hieren.

-Rachel...-

-No Finn... Ya me hirieron demasiado, una más no hace daño...- dijo llorando a mares. Mientras agarraba sus cosas para irse. No quería hacer tanto escándalo, así que dejé que se valla sola. No es que no quiera llevarla, pero necesita su momento a solas, para pensar y descargarse. Agarré mis cosas después de un rato y me dirigí a casa, ahí Rachel, estaba haciendo sus maletas.

-Rachel...-

-No Finn, vete, no necesito que me consueles..- dijo con firmeza.

-Rachel, NO TE PIENSO DEJAR POR QUINN...-

-Ya no me mientas Finn... Puede ser que lo del embarazo sea real...- dijo enojada.

-Bueno, ¿Sabés una cosa?...-

-...- Ella me escuchaba atentamente.

-Me voy de aquí. Voy a comenzar mi nueva vida con mi amor QUINN!- Y con eso comencé a bajar las escaleras.

-Finn...- se escucho, va casi ni se escuchó.

-...- me voltee a verla.

-Solo recuerda que te amo...- me dijo haciendo que de sus ojos brotaran lágrimas.

-Rach...- le dije volviendo y dándole un abrazo, tratando de consolarla; -Te Amo Tontita, y sé que no lo haces a propósito... Es el embarazo, nuestra princesita trata de decirnos algo...- traté de calmarla.

-O sea...- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-O sea que no, ni pienses que voy a dejarte...- finalicé. Con eso nos acostamos en la cama, solo a dormir la siesta, les cuento:

Resulta que mi Drizzle, no sé por qué se las agarró conmigo, porque cuando nos acostamos con Rachel, me acerco a ella, trato de que nuestra distancia sea corta, para hacer... Ya saben, bueno, mi hijita, cada vez que me acerco a Rachel, patea, fuerte, muy fuerte. Cosa que resulta, que tengo que alejarme.

NARRACIÓN EN TERCERA PERSONA:

-Te amo hija...- se escuchaba hablar a Finn.

-Yo también papi...- una voz muy dulce le respondió.

-Cuida bien de ella, ¿Sí?.- suplicó Finn.

-Sí señor...- esta vez respondió una voz masculina.

-Aquí esta la toooooortitaaa...- gritó Rachel.

-¿Empezamos?- cuestionó Finn.

-A las 1, a las 2, y a las... ¡3!-

-¡QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ, QUE LOS CUMPLA QUE LOS CUMPLA, FELIZ! ¡TE AMAMOS DRIZZLE!- se escuchó cantar a todos en unisono.

-Gracias...- dijo ella mientras brotaban las lágrimas.

-¡FELIZ 16 AÑITOS!- gritaron los padres de... "La niña..".

-Los amo...- dijo Drizzle a sus padres.

Finn POV:

-¡WOW!- grité.

-Papii...- escuché de lejos. ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡YA NACIO DRIZZLE?.

-Ya voy hijita mia- me incorporé y salí a buscar a mi Drizzle. Cuando bajé, estaba Rachel en el piso, roja, de la risa.

-Ja Ja que gracioso.- dije sarcástico.

-Perdón amor, es que empezaste a gritar, empezaste a narrar la historia, eso me asusto un poco...- me dijo.

-No importa...- le dije.

-TE AMO FINNI..- Me dijo. Yo la miré con cara de asesino.

-¡NO ME HAGAS ESAS CARAS!- me gritó divertida empujándome.

-TE AMO RACHEL BARBARA HUDSON!-

-Hudson? - dijo confundida.

-Ajá...- dije nervioso.

-¿Y yo cuándo acepte ser Hudson?- dijo divertida y con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé..- dije divertido y levantándola.

-Tengo 35 mensajes?- dijo sorprendida.

-¿No será un admirador no?- dije algo celoso.

-Ñaa; son todos de Kurt...-

-Jaja creo que está más emocionado que nosotros por la boda...-

De repente Rachel bajó la cabeza, triste. Traté de animarla, pero no hubo caso... Tengo que averiguar que le sucede, es muy extraño. Lo más extraño es que soñé los 16 de mi hija, fue mágico, estaba hermosa, la amo con toda mi vida, doy todo por ella;

Finn POV:

-¡RACH!-

-No tienes que gritar, estoy aquí..- dijo ella cansada.

-Perdón amor... ¿Puedo...?-

-Sí, puedes, cuidate, no cometas delitos.. De ningún tipo... Avisame cualquier cosa y mandale mis saludos a Beth y a Puck.- terminó Rachel. Yo quedé... Asombrado.

-¿Qué pasa...?- Me dijo. Es que la estoy mirando con cara de 'WOW!'.

-¿Cómo sabías que...?-

-¿Qué ibas a ir a la casa de Puck?-

-Sí, lo hiciste otra vez...- le dije apuntándola.

-Finn... Te conozco. Sólo eso...- me dijo sonriéndome.

-Bueno... Nos vemos amor MÍO- le dije y la besé y le dí un besito a mi Drizzle, que aún sigue en el vientre de Rach.

-Chaaau!- me gritó.

Mientras conducía, decidí mandarle un mensaje a Puck, sé que no se debe mientras conduces, pero ¿Qué más da?.

"Puckergay, ya voy para allá." Le escribí.

"Okey Finnicienta... Nos vemos ;) Jaja". Me respondió.

" ¬¬ Sabés que odio que me digas así. Me molesta mucho...".

"No si me encanta que me digan Puckergay... ¬¬ ". Me respondió.

"Jaja". Fue nuestro último mensaje, enviado por mí.

Al llegar Puck me recibió, estuve un ratito muy corto con Beth, que después se fue a su cuarto, a terminar la tarea.

-Y... ¿Cómo estás superando lo de Quinn..?-

-Es complicado, pero mejor de lo que creía.- me dijo.

-Pobre Beth...-

-Na, se nota que está mejor que antes... Pero...-

-¿Pero...?- le pregunté retomando las palabras de él.

-Beth, necesita una madre... Que le de amor y cariño... No solo una mujer que vea por la casa...- me comentó.

-¿Intentaste buscar en internet...?-

-Sí, lo intenté todo... Pero no hay resultado...- dijo suspirando.

-¿Qué tal si te hago una cita a ciegas con alguien... ?-

-¿Quién?- me dijo desesperado.

-No lo sabrás hasta la cita...- le dije manteniendo misterio. Y así seguimos hablando...

Después de una LAAARGA charla con Puck, decidí ir a casa con Rachel.

-¿Amor..?- susurré mientras metía mi cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa...?- dijo susurrando divertida.

-Creí que estabas dormida...- le dije. Ya sin los susurros.

-¿Qué...?- le dije al ver la cara que tenía de '¬¬' .

-Son las ¡OCHO DE LA NOCHE FINN! ¡VAMOS A COMER!- me dijo.

-Perdón...- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Te Amo Mi Cabeza De...-

-¡No lo digas!- la interrumpí.

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡No me gusta!- le dije.

-Ok. ¡Te Amo MI Cabeza ¡DE PAPA!- No me gusta que me digan así, pero viniendo de Rachel... Suena tierno.

Pusimos la mesa y nos servimos los deliciosos espaguetis de Rachel.

-Amor... Tenemosh que hasherle una shita a Puck- Le dije a Rach.

-Finn... No comas con la boca llena, no te entiendo nada.-

-Perdón cielo. Dije que tenemos que hacerle una cita a Puck...-

-¿Con quién?- pregunto confusa.

-LAUREN ZIZES- le dije.

-Ok. Mañana voy a comprar las cosas para hacer una comida EXQUISITA, para ellos, ¿Ok?. Pero en casa de Puck hacemos todo y llevamos a Beth a cenar...-

-¡Genial Amor! ¡Te Amo!- le dije feliz.

Terminamos de comer, y subimos arriba, vimos una película y nos quedamos dormidos.

Rachel POV:

-Finn...- le susurraba al chico más hermoso.

-No quiero ir a la escuela mamá... - dijo Finn.

-Finn soy Rachel. No tu mamá. Vamos, arriba, hoy hay que ir a comprar las cosas... Es el gran día de Puck...-

-No quiero...- dijo aún dormido.

-Ok. Yo pensaba que te levantes y bañarnos juntos pero... Si no querés. Chau.- dijo Rachel susurrando en su oído.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Bañarnos juntos?- Dijo Finn de un salto.

-No, nunca dije eso.- dije.

-Ahora, me tengo que ir, nos vemos...- Le dije divertida.

-Toma..- escuché una voz.

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa.

-De nada bonita.- me dijo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre..?- pregunte al dulce chico rubio que me ayudo con una lata la cual estaba muy alta y no llegaba.

-Sam... Evans..- dijo él.

-Rachel, Berry.-

-Hermoso nombre...- me dijo él y yo me ruboricé.

- Gracias, el tuyo también es lindo.- le dije. No quiero sonar como una infiel pero Sam si que es lindo.

-Sabes, creo que deberíamos tomar un café algún día... Sólo para charlar..- me propuso.

-Estaría genial... Yo te llamo, ¿Ok?-

-Está bien, me parece perfecto. Mi número es 7458921.- Me dijo mientras anotaba.

-Okey Sam, yo te llamo- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Después de eso, compré y pagué todo y me dirigí a mi hogar.

-¡Finn!- le grité.

-¿Qué?- escuché.

-Volví amor...-

-Estoy arriba. Subí, ya terminé de pintar la habitación de mi princesa.- me gritó.

-Nuestra princesa...- le decía mientras sabía lentamente las escaleras.

-¿Qué te parece...?- me dijo todo manchado.

-Hermosa, me encanta amor...- le dije admirando el rosa bebé de la pared.

-Todo sea por Drizzle, ahora falta decorar. En dos o tres horas, lo haremos, esta pintura se seca rápido- me dijo.

-...- Yo lo miraba.

-¿Qué..?- me preguntó.

-¡Te Amo! ¡Sos lo mejor que me pasó en la vida!- le dije saltando a sus brazos.

-Yo también las amo...- me dijo.

N/A: CAPITULO DEDICADO A MI HERMOSA CECI. FELIZ CUMPLE, (MÁS ATRASADO!) TE AMO HERMOSA MIA. YA 15 AÑITOS.


	24. ¡Lo siento!

Capítulo 23: ¡Lo siento!

POV Rachel:

-¡RACH!-

-¿Qué amor?-

-¿Dónde está mi remera que no la encuentro!-

-¡En el cajón Finn!-

-¡No está!- Al escuchar eso subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto.

-Acá está! Ves!- le dije a mi novio.

-Perdón amor...- me dijo. Y le besé la frente.

-¡Rach!- me gritó mi cuñado.

-Ya voy Kurt!-

-¡Hey Rach!- me dijo Brit.

-¿Te gusta este paso de baile?- Y me hizo unas piruetas.

-Sí, me encanta Brit!- le dije.

-¡Rach!- me gritó Santana.

-¿Está bien esto así?-

-Sí Santi- le dije.

-¡Rach!-

-Rach!-

-RACH!- Escuchaba gritos de todos.

-¡Pueden cortarla! ¡B-A-S-T-A!- les grite.

-Perdón...- dijeron todos.

-Voy...- dije entre bostezos.

- Anda a dormir amor...- me dijo Finn.

-Bueno...- Después de eso, me desperté al cabo de las 17:00hs.

-¡FINN!- le gritaba.

-¿Si...?- me gritó de abajo.

-¡DRIZZLE! ¡VIENE! ¡LLEVAME AL HOSPITAL FINNI!- le pedí. Y Finn tan rápido cómo pudo, armó el bolso y me llevó al hospital, se encargo de decirle a Kurt, el cual, le dijo a todos, incluyendo mis papás.

En El Hospital:

Finn POV:

Al llegar al hospital metieron a Rachel en una camilla. Preguntaron quién quería entrar con ella.

-¡Yo!- dije.

-Y yo...- dijo Kurt.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de traerles regalos a nuestra ahijada!- gritó Britt, y todos se fueron felices.

-¡Vamos con Rach!- me dijo Kurt.

Al entrar a la sala de parto, Rachel estaba gritando de dolor, y yo traté de calmarla.

-Rach... Amor... Ya viene... Nuestra hijita...- le decía.

-Lo sé...- me dijo feliz.

-Te amo...- le dije.

-Y yo más Finny...- me dijo. Después de eso, tuvimos que salir de allí, porque Rachel empezó con fuertes contracciones, se ve que Drizzle, no quería salir, llegamos a las 16:00hs y son las 19:00hs y Rach sigue con contracciones.

-Hola...- escuché de atrás. Al darme vuelta, sí, era la mismísima Quinn.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- le dije molesto.

-Me enteré de que Rachel está por tener a Drizzle...- me dijo.

-¿Y...?-

-Quiero entrar.- me dijo decidida.

-Nunca.- le dije poniendo autoridad.

-...- ella me miraba confundida.

-¡QUINN CASI ARRUINAS NUESTRA VIDA!- le grité furioso. Suerte que estábamos afuera del hospital.

-Lo sé, pero quiero enmendar las cosas...- me dijo triste.

-No lo sé.-

-Por favor Finn...- me dijo devastada.

-Ok. Entra, a ver cómo reacciona Rachel ahora y si no quiere no..-

-Me parece justo-y ambos entramos.

-Finn...- me dijo Rach al entrar.

-Rachel...- suspiro Quinn.

-¡No quiero que estés acá!- le gritaba Rachel a Quinn.

-Rach, Rach, cálmate...- le dije.

-Mira Rach, sé que me equivoqué, pero... Lo siento tanto...- empezaron las lágrimas.- Odio haberme comportado así, odio, no llamarte, para contarte mi día, odio, ya no poder besar a Puck, odio no tener los abrazos de Beth, y me odiaría más si no pudiera estar ahora, viendo cómo nace mi ahijada, me odiaría Rachie, me odiaría muchísimo. - dijo Quinn cayendo de rodillas al piso.

-Quinn...- susurró Rach. Y Quinn empezó con más lágrimas.

-Te perdono...- le dijo. Y ahora Quinn está llorando de felicidad.

-Te Amo Rachie!- le dijo Quinn. Y Rachel sonrió.

N/A: AHORA ME TOCA A MI (CECY) DESPUES DE TANTO! BESO Y QUE SIGAN BIEN


	25. El crucero

capitulo 25

El crucero

TERCERA PERSONA:

la sonrisa de Rachel se borro de inmediato y unas fuertes contracciones la azotaron nuevamente...

la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron dos médicos y varias enfermeras. una de ellas hecho

a Quinn ya que solo Finn se podía quedar, mientras menos personas había era mejor. el chico sostenía la

mano de Rachel, estaba transpirando y casi sin circulacion por esta.

-todo va a salir bien te lo prometo- le susurro el muchacho en un oído- Drizzle va a ser igual de linda y lista que su madre-

-¿Finn?- Rachel seguía pujando

-¿si amor?-

-callate- ese mensaje le llego directamente, era sabido que Rachel ya tenia suficientes problemas por el embarazo

y la verdad era que Finn solo le decia eso para calmarse asi mismo.

tocaron la puerta, los medicos se estaban preparando para sacar al bebe, y por esta entro Kurt.

-se que soy inoportuno pero... - le tendio al chico una cáma- filma casa segundo, de seguro Drizzle, cuando sea mayor, se preguntara de donde nacen los bebes y es ahi cuando le muestras el video de como llego ella al mundo- Kurt le sonrió pero Finn contubo la risa. tomó la camara de video y le solto la mano a su esposa, lo cual a ella eso no le cayo nada bien. comenzó a grabar pero cuando estaba por comenzar "la accion" la camara se callo al suelo y junto a ese impacto Finn se desplomo.

Kurt entro en la sala y miro hacia el piso.

-hombres- susurro Rachel y Kurt al mismo tiempo. tomo la camara y mientras Rachel gritaba, este le decia- ahora le tengo que hacer unas galletas a Puck- frunciendo el entrecejo

-¿porque?- pregunto en cuanto puedo Rachel

-es solo que dijo que finn no duraría ni tres segundos estable aca dentro y yo le dije que aguantaba hasta 5. pero solo duro 2 segundos y medio- Rachel trato de reír pero le fue inutil. las contracciones habían vuelto y kurt estaba grabando todo...

Finn POV:

3 horas despues...

Abri mis ojos pero lo unico que logre ver fue un techo blanco lleno de luces

-¿donde estoy?- me susurre a mi mismo

-en el hospital- me respondio una voz conocida. me voltiee para ver quien era y me encontre cn la cara de Quinn sonriendome

-¿que... que haces aqui?- me trate de incorporar pero un lebe dolor en la cabeza no me dejo

-solo estoy cuidando de ti, tratando de que no calleras de nuevo- hizo una sorisa pero de la nada recorde en donde estaba y porque

-¡¿y rachel? ¡¿y Drizzle?- ahi si que me pare pero Quinn me puso una mano en mi pecho.

-traquilo Finn. Rachel esta en la habitacion de al lado, dijo que quiere que te levantes antes de que le entreguen a Drizzle, porque quiere que esten los tres juntos como una familia. Drizle es hermosa y pesa 3 kilos 300 gramos es igual a ti Finn pero con los ojos de Rachel- note como a Quinn se le umedecian los ojos y una sonrisa brotaba de su boca.

-¿que sucede?- la tome por los hombros. se que le dije un monton de barbaridades entes de que Rachel diera a luz pero la verdad es que noto como esta esta triste si no tiene a Quinn cerca, es su mejor amiga y la verdad es que a Quinn la tengo un verdadero cariño, la siento como una hermana y solo por eso me resulto extraño el comportamiento de Rachel y el mismo que tien Quinn hacia mi.

-es solo que...- Quinn se deshizo en mis brazos- me hace acordar a cuando yo estaba en el lugar de Rachel y cuando en realidad la que estaba dentro mio era Beth y deje todo eso por un error, un estupido error y que ahora estoy pagando con lágrimas y lamentos, pidiendo perdon y arrepintiendome de todo- la tome mas fuerte entre mis brazos.

-todo va a estar bien Quinn, te lo prometo; Rachel te va a perdonar y yo ya lo hago, en cuanto a Beth... -

-se que no me quiere hablar pero hare todo lo posible por estar cn ella de nuevo y Puck era, es y será todo en mi vida y tampoco lo quiero perder. Finn necesito que me ayudes a recuperarlos, por nuestra amitad- yo asenti apenas dijo mi nombre

-no te preocupes are todo lo posible para que entre en razon- ella me sonrió y yo la imite- ahora... ¿me llevas con Rachel?- al parecer mi pregunta hizo que bajara de las nubes ya que puso una cara de felicidad y me tomo de las manos y con un "sigueme" me llevo hata la habitacion de al lado...

estaba nervioso, mis piernas me temblaban y tenia la mano de mi esposa junto a la mia, ambos estabamos esperando a que un medico cruce la puerta con Drizzle en brazos.

-¿Finn?-mire a Rachel, que era la que me hablo. estab en la cama acostada, con algunos cabellos mojados sobre su rostro, estaba hermosa y sus ojos reflejaban el estado de anciedad

-¿si?-

-lamento haberte contestado mal cuando estaba... ya sabes- hice mi acostumbrada sonrisa de lado y ella se derritio

-no te preocupes, la verdad es que estaba nervioso y ahora mas- ella rio por lo bajo

- se noto que etsbas nervioso-

-¿de verdad?

-ajam ¿y sabes cuando lo note?- yo negue- cuando te encontre tirado en el piso- ambos estallamos a carcajadas. pero en eso se barió la puerta de uno de los consultorios y salio una enfermera con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. tenía una mantita rosa, el color preferido de su madre.

-¿papis?- yo sonreí, pues era lo unico que logre hacer, pero mire a Rachel y esta lloraba de felicidad, con mi otro brazo le rodie los hombros y me la arrime- su pequeña...-

-Drizzle- dijimos al unísono. la enfermera sonrió

-su pequeña Drizzle esta en perfectas condiciones, peso normal, respiracion tranquila y es muy dormilona- Rachel, no se porque, me miro a mi- le encanta bañarse y tiene unos ojos preciosos- la enfermera por fin se acerco y se la entrego a mi esposa- toda suya. los dejare solos- Quinn se había ido a recojer a los demas al bar de la esquina, de seguros ya estaban en el edificio y cuando se los autorice a entrar, se avecinarían en la habitacion.

-solo... mirala- Rachel me saco de mis pensamientos poco importantes- es... perfecta- la observe y... mi respiracion se detubo de golpe. era identica a mi pero sus labios se asemejaban a los de Rach... Perfecta... ni un rasgo que arruinara su paz y hermosura. ella era la niña que logro ser perfecta completamente. ella era la niña a la cual cualquier persona devería sentir envidia...

Rachel sonrió y mas lagrimas calleron sobre las sabanas, tome mi manga y le seque las lagrimas, me miro y me sonrio ampliamente, luego me beso y senti ese beso como el beso mas lindo de todo el mundo, lleno de amor y sinceridad...

las semanas pasaron y Drizzle no nos dejaba dormir, era muy comun, pero Rachel y yo queríamos matar a la enfermera que dijo que era muy dormilona. Ja! no podíamos dormir 2 horas seguidas sin que se despertara a tomar la leche, o lloraba para que la cambiemos... pero estabamos felices. los niños de la guardería nos visitaron en el hospital con sus respectivas familias, Nuevas Direcciones toco el corazón de muchas personas. peluches, chocolates, ropa para Drizzle, muy bonita debo aclarar, sabanas para Drizzle eran los regalos que recibimos, más muchos Juguetes...

Rachel dejo de trabajar y el Sr. Smith lo entendía Obviamente, dijo que vendría a vernos mañana y dijo que nos tiene una gran sorpresa. yo trabajaba el doble, primero en la guardería y depues en el taller mesánico del papa de Kurt; hace unso día Rachel recibió una carta que era de Ellie y decía que la extrañaba y que la felicitaba por su bebe, junto con esta había un regalo una pequeña cajita dorada con un moño blanco, al abrirla nos encontramos con cun collancito dorado con una estrella dorada en la punta y un par de aritos que hacían juego, todo para Drizzle.

_"P.D: Un pajarito me conto que te gustaban mucho las estrellas doradas, tu eres una y solo espero que tu hija sea igual" _

esa misma mañana, en la que Rachel recibio la carta y el regalo de Ellie, recibi un llamado era de Puck.

Hace días que vengo tratando de ayudar a Quinn a volver con este, su relacion cn Beth ya esta mucho mejor, claro despues de aclararle las cosas, pero el que de verdad cuesta de convencer es Puck.

-¿dime amigo?- Rachel estaba en la habitacion de Drizzle, junto con ella claro.

-necesito pedirte un favor- Puck trató de convencerme de que lo dejara en paz con esto de Quinn pero le fue inutil-

¿puedes venir a la plaza que esta en la esquina de tu casa por favor? es que tengo que contarte algo... -se oía muy preocupado

-sí claro, pero espera que le digo a Rachel, solo un momento hoy tengo que cuidar a Drizzle mientras Rach duerme algo, se paso toda la noche, sin querer que yo la ayude, cuidando de la bebe-

-sí, sí, sí, como digas- me corto. eso fue raro. minimo, viniendo de Puck, un chiste de mal gusto tendría que haber en su respuesta.

-¿Rachel?- esta estaba en la mecedora con Drizzle en brazos. miro en mi direccion y me sonrió

-escuche el telefono ¿esta todo bien?- dijo en un susurro para no despertar a nuestra hija, que bien suena eso!

-sí sí, solo era Puck-

-ha!- bajo su cabeza y miro a Drizzle que respiraba muy dulcemente y dormia como si nada pasara a su alrededor

-¿Rache?- me acerque a ella y le hice unas caricias en la espalda, Rach hizo señal de que le gustaron

-¿si?-

-me tengo que ir a encontrar con Puck, es urgente y estare aquí temprano, listo para cuidar de mi Drizzle- Rachel me miro a los ojos y yo le sonreí

-¿paso algo de loq ue me tendría que enterar?-

-no lo se, solo me llamo, algo raro y me pidió si no me podría juntar con el en la plaza de aca a la esquina- Rachel asintió

-¿raro como?-

-no lo se, no era su actitud normal, no era Puck- mire a la nada tratando de recordar ese momento en el que hablabamos

-ajam! entiendo... bueno ¿que quieres comer?- dijo cambiando de tema. ignore eso.

-nada de cocinar apenas llego cocinare yo y cuidare a mi hija mientras descansas- Rachel me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa a cuadros que tenia y me beso

-te amo-

-yo mas- le respondi

-¿sabes una cosa? hace mucho que no estamos juntos-

-¿de que hablas? estuvimos juntos hace unas semanas- frunci el entrecejo

-¿no lo recuerdas? fueron interrumpidas por los llantos de la bebe- yo asenti y la verdad es que me quede con ganas de mas- loq ue te digo es que quiero pasar HORAS junto a ti y sentirte como antes lo haciamos- yo sonrei y le di un beso en la frente

-¿y que quieres hacer?- le pregunte

-no lo se... tal ves dejarle la bebe a Kurt y a Mercedes, la adoran tener en su casa-

-amor... no podemos dejarla sola es pequeña- Rachel hizo una mueca nada agradable

-tienes razón, lo siento. pero la verdad es que lo necesito de verdad-

-y yo tambien lo necesito pero no podemos darnos lujos con la nena aca en casa, no es lindo-

-ajam- no empezamos a dar besos mas pasionales. pero ella los corto- tienes que ir con Puck-

-muy bien- me acerque y le di un ultimo beso- adiós- bese la frente de mi hija- cuidense mis nenas-

-lo haremos-

llegue a la plaza y vi a Puck sentado en una de las amacas y mesiendose debilmente con la cabeza gacha mirando la nada, parecía triste

-¿Puck?- me acerque a él y me miro sorprendido

-lo siento, Broh no te vi- me extendió la mano y no saludamos. me sente en el columpio de al lado y lo imite

-¿que es lo que querías decirme?- le pregunte

-bueno...- volivio a su postura inicial-se que tu amistad, si es que se lo puede llamar asi, entre tú y Quinn esta creciendo... -

-espera espera espera- lo mire fijo- ¿tratas de converncerme de nuevo de dejarte en paz? creí que ya lo habias superado... -

-no escucha- me devolvió la mirada. suspiro profundamente y siguio- se que lo que quieres es ayudar a la familia, la quieres unida, pero... no quiero que Beth se haga ilusiones con algo que no puede ser... -

-hey! un momento ¿esto se trata de Beth o de ti?-

-no man! de Beth, yo... ya no necesito a Quinn, lo supere. lo que me hizo... fue imperdonable, y ahora sé lo que sienten las chicas con las que sali-

-esplicate- me acomode en la amaca y él comenzo a jugar con la arena que se colaba por sus zapatillas

-mira. no quiero que me trates de juntar con Quinn por estoy saliendo con otra persona- me solto. me quede nonadado simplemente ¿Puck? ¿Puckzilla? ¿la persona que estaba enamorado perdidamente de Quinn? ¿tiene otra?. al ver que no hacia ni decia nada continuo- se llama Lauren Zizes y es hermosa, simplemente, es todo lo que Quinn no es, logró llenar el hueco que dejo y me respeta, a mi y a mi hija- me miro fijamente

-¿que?- respondi-¿cuando surgio esto?-

-hace un mes o tal vez mas la conoci en un boliche, ella me entiende y es todo-

-¿y Beth? ¿lo acepta?-

-es fuerte para ella, sí. pero lo acepta y comprende, es muy adulta a pesar de ser chiquita y cree que es lo mejor para mi-

-wow! no crei que me dirías eso-

-por eso necesito decircelo a Quinn y ahora que sabes la verdad ¿entendes porque no quiero volver con ella?-

-sí sí sí y lo respeto, claro-

-gracias eres un gran amigo- nos sonreímos. RAYOS! no lo puedo creer Quinn quedará debastada...

llegue a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue prometer lo que cumpli, hacer la cena y cuidar a la bebe. pero Rachel no se quería ir a dormir hasta saber que era lo que hablamos con Puck asi que decidí decircelo...

-¡¿que?-

-Amor despertaras a la nena!-

- lo siento... ¿me estas diciendo de verdad? ¿Puck no quiere volver con Quinn?-

-es por eso que no queria que lo juntara con Quinn, ama a Lauren- Rachel se sento en un sillon y se tomó la frente

-¿que le dirás a Quinn?- me sente junto a ella y la mire fijamente

-no lo se, pero lo que si se es que se lo tengo que decir pronto... -mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por el telefono que sonaba. corri a atenderlo ya que si esperaba mucho Drizzle se despertaría-¿diga?- hable.

-Finn- dijo la vos de Puck

-sí ¿que ocurrio?-

-Fui a ver a Quinn a su casa... le conte todo- HO Por Dios! eso era el colmo

-¿y que te dijo?-

-nada... dijo que lo notaba en la manera en la que yo la miraba. el amor se fue entre nosotros. me dijo que no quería ser una desconocida para mi. somos amigos ahora-

-de... ¿de verdad?- vi Rachel que se me acercaba

-sí. gracias por todo. okey no hay problema. escucha... el Sr. Smith nos sito mañana a una junta... llega del exterior asi que... hay que asistir-

-claro estaré allí. hasta mañana-

-adios- colge. mire a Rachel y ella solo puedo abrazarme fuertemente...

A la mañana siguiente llevamos a Drizzle a la guardería... estaba cerrada, raro un dia de semana, pero adentro se encontraba el Sr. Smith igual a como estaba entes, no solo se encontraba él, si no todo nuevas direcciones, Denisse y un grupo de personas, a las cuales Rachel y yo desconocíamos.

-¿estamos todos?- pregunto el Sr. Smith cuando entramos al establecimiento- bien, primero que nada les quería agradecer por haber venido hoy. como sabran acabo de legar de unas vacaciones. bien. hace tan solo un par de muchos años llego a mi vida este increible edificio en donde por muchos años mis padre trabajaron haciendo lo que ellos mas le guistaba... cuidar niños. llego a mi este poder, esta oportunidad de dirigir mis sueños y... la "educacion" de muchos niños. pero un día, un rumor se corrio, se decía que aquí se incubaba un virus, que podría llegar a producir el cancer y eso cuaso que disminuyeran los niños y por lo tanto el personal. ese rumor se desmintió pero aún así las familias tenían miedo por sus hijos... llegue al punto de tener que cerrar el edificio pero esta increible pareja, la cual se hizo mas grande... -dijo apuntando a mi y a Rachel- junto con su increible equipo salvaron lo que sería el futuro de mis hijos y mis sueños. esto se hizo famoso, esto... me hace feliz y este proyecto lo voy a seguir y combatire cualquier rumor, seguire por ellos... por ustedes... por mi.- comenzamos a aplaudir y vi que Rachel y la mayoria de los de ND lloraban con una sonrisa en sus labios- gracias, gracias. pero todavia no termino. les tengo una sorpresa. a ustedes- señalo a todo ND con una gran sonrisa- estos voletos- saco de su saco un par de boletos alargados- son de un crusero por todo el mundo, todo pago. y esto es en agradecimiento por sus servicios, chicos muchas gracias- WOW! un crucero por todo el mundo tan solo por trabajar? eso era genial. mire a Rachel y me sonreía de oreja a oreja... esta aventura con mi familia que se acababa de agrandar y con mis mejores amigos de Nuevas Direcciones, solo estaba comenzando.

**CONTINUARÁ... **

**N/A: hola chicos aca estamos en el ultimo capitulo de ESTA historia ¿que pasará entre Quinn y Puck? ¿verdaderamente estará todo bien? ¿se conocerá a Lauren? ¿que pasara en el viaje? ¿se llevaran todos bien? habrá conflictos entre ellos? lo verán en la proxima historia, la cual todavía no se como se llamará XD**

**los adoro y dejen reviews!**

**P.D: esta era la sorpresa que les tenía una nueva aventura les espera a ND! y a la nueva familia de Finn! **

**SALUDOS! CECY Y PAU! **


End file.
